My Lovely Actor
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Setelah semua usaha yang dilakukannya akhirnya Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto, seorang Dokter muda berumur 24 tahun. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka dalam menjalani keseharian mereka, terlebih hubungan itu harus dirahasiakan dari publik karena pekerjaan Sasuke yang sebagai seorang Aktor. Bagaimana juga nasib hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi?
1. Chapter 1

**Minna~! ^^/**

I'm back with new fiction~,,,

This is sequel of My Lovely Doktor,,,

Karena authornya ngga mau susah-susah mikirin judul, jadilah tinggal mengganti kata Doktor dengan kata Aktor #gampared

Ne,, moga kalian suki da sama sequel ini,,,

Sequel author buat atas permintaan dari **Earl Louisia vi** **Duivel **dan** Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

This is for you~

Enjoyed !^^/

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Lemon kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sequel My Lovely Doktor

**Uzumaki Kagari present My Lovely Aktor **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang dingin, terbukti dari banyaknya butiran-butiran embun pagi didedauan yang perlahan menetes jatuh ketanah, jendela-jendela yang terlihat buram tertutup oleh embun pagi itu. Masih sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung yang mulai meninggalkan sarangnya untuk mencari makan membiarkan tempatnya terlelap semalam bersama anak-anak mereka yang berkicau kelaparan meminta jatah pada orang tua mereka.

Kriiing kriiing kriiing ctek!

Bunyi waker mengusik seseorang yang tengah tidur akibat kelelahan dihari yang lalu, dengan enggan ia mulai membuka matanya menampakan iris biru langit yang lebih menyejukan dari udara pagi itu. Menggerakan tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku, ia mendudukan diri ditempat tidur seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Melirik jam diatas meja yang menunjukan pukul 5.25 pagi ia segera mengenyahkan beban tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju kesebuah pintu , menggeser pintu itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan sebuah cermin berukuran cukup besar. Iris birunya menatap lurus kedepan cermin yang memantulkan dirinya, menghela napas saat didapatinya banyak kissmark ditubuh berkulit tannya.

Ia memijat dahinya merasa pusing memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menutupi tanda yang ada dilehernya, jika hanya satu mungkin masih bisa ia gunakan plester luka tapi ini bukan hanya satu atau dua, menghela napasnya lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa benar-benar heran mengapa ia bisa-bisanya mencintai bocah 17 tahun berotak prevert.

Menyalakan keran wastafel ia membasuh wajahnya membiarkan air dingin itu menyegarkan kulitnya yang terasa kering, beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat turun menempel pada dahinya karena basah. Mengambil handuk kecil disamping washtafel ia mengeringkan wajahnya lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, memejamkan matanya dengan satu tarikan napas ia pun menunjukan cengiran menyemangati dirinya untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini. Tapi pertama-tama ia harus mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dan err... juga membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang mulai meneteskan cairan kental.

Crassh~

Air mulai membasahi rambut kemudian tubuhnya, sedikit bergidik ketika air dingin itu terus membasuh kulit tannya namun tak ada niatan untuk mengganti air itu dengan air hangat karena menurutnya pagi hari lebih sehat jika mandi dengan air dingin. Mengambil botol sabun dan mengeluarkan isinya pada sebuah spons halus, sedikit meremas spons itu sampai busah sabun menutupinya.

Jemarinya mulai menelusuri bagian demi bagian dari tubuhnya membuat tubuh tan itu tertutupi oleh lelehan busa sabun cair, hmmm,,, aroma citrus memang sangat cocok untuknya, tubuh dan otot-otot kakunya segera relax saat busa sabun beraroma citrus itu menggelitik penciumannya. Mandi dipagi hari seperti ini memang sangat menyegarkan dan mampu memberikan semangat baru baginya.

Menyudahi ritual paginya, pemuda berkulit nan eksotis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk masih terlilit rapi dipinggang rampingnya. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju kearah tempat tidur, disana seorang pemuda lainnya tengah tertidur pulas. Helaian surai biru kehitamannya agak berantakan akibat bergesekan dengan bantal, wajah tampannya terlihat damai saat tidur, jauh berbeda disaat pemuda itu bangun dan membuka matanya bisa dipastikan wajah datarlah yang pasti akan perlihatkannya.

Tak tega untuk membangunkannya, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari sana dan tak lupa juga ia mengambil jas putih bersih yang tergantung pada pintu dalam lemari.

'Hari ini masak apa ya?' Pikir Naruto, memilah bahan makanan yang akan ia masak pagi ini.

Lalu ia tersenyum saat mengingat-ingat ucapan bocah itu, tidak ingin makanan lain selain tomat. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak sup tomat, tidak repot jugakan.

"Sasuke bangun,"

Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang masih terlelap dibalik selimutnya namun bukannya bangun, orang yang diatas tempat tidur hanya mengerang dan lebih merapatkan selimutnya. Menghela napas, sebenarnya Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang kelelahan bahkan dia baru tidur jam tiga pagi dan itu berarti dia baru tidur sekitar empat jam. Seorang aktor yang sedang digandrungi sepertinya memang mempunyai banyak konsekuensi, termasuk pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang menyebabkan ia kurang tidur.

"Suke, bangunlah. Nanti kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah,"

Mengerang kecil, onyx yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya mulai membuka. Tersenyum kecil ketika yang terpantul pertama kali didalam iris kelamnya adalah sang kekasih yang sedang memakai apron berwarna orange.

"Engh...Ohayou," Ucapnya dengan suara sedikit parau.

Sasuke mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur sedikit memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, kurang tidur menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih yang diterima Sasuke dan langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, air dingin membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit, oh inilah hasil dari ia harus berteriak-teriak sesuai perannya kemarin.

"Masih sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto, ia menerima kembali gelas kosong yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Hn, sutradara itu benar-benar menyiksaku."

Grep

Menarik lengan Naruto, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu dokter muda itu. Wangi citrus langsung menyeruak masuk dalam penciumannya, wangi khas dari sang kekasih sangat membuatnya nyaman.

"Ayolah, lepaskan aku. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat, kau bisa terlambat kesekolah."

"Masih ada waktu satu jam, satu atau dua ronde masih bisa kan?"

Menelusupkan tangannya kecelah kemeja yang dipakai Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengelus perut ramping itu. Desahan tertahan terdengar dari belahan bibir tipis Naruto, terlebih saat tangan Sasuke menelusup masuk kedalam celana yang ia kenakan dan mengelus lembut miliknya yang mulai menegak.

"Sasu, ungh...emmph,"

Meraup rakus bibir ceri tipis itu dalam sebuah pagutan, daging bertekstur kasar menyeruak mengeksplor rongga basah didalamnya. Menjilat langit-langitnya mengajak lidah yang terdiam untuk ikut bermain, saling bersilangan memperebutkan kemenangan.

"Nnnh..."

Cumbuan itu semakin dalam menyebabkan suara kecipakan dalam percampuran saliva, tetesan demi tetesan saliva mulai mengalir dari tepian bibir Naruto menuruni sepanjang lehernya hingga membasahi kemejayang ia kenakan.

"Emmp! Emmph!"

Naruto mencengkram baju tidur yang dikenakan Sasuke ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa peringatan. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang mencengkram bajunya, Sasuke terus memasukan jemari kedalam rektum Naruto dan entah sejak kapan celana yang dikenakan Naruto telah turun sebatas paha, memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegak.

Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke menyeringai ditengah ciuman mereka dan Naruto tidak suka, selama dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengan bocah ini ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah menyeringai seperti ini-

"AKH! Shit! Teme, jangan tiba-tiba memashh ah, ah, te teme!"

Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Sasuke mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi terlungkup dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk membiasakan miliknya. Suara desahan Naruto semakin membangkitkan gairah Sasuke, suara yang biasanya terdengar cempreng itu entah mengapa bisa sangat terdengar indah saat tengah melakukan ini.

Desahan nikmat itu semakin terdengar dikala Sasuke menemukan titik manis didalam sana. Bibir pucat itu melengkungkan seringai. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya memberikan gesekan-gesekan hasrat yang semakin membumbung tinggi untuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Sukeh, ah angh,"

"Keluarkan Naruto,"

Mencengkram selimut dibawahnya, menyalurkan gemuruh hasrat yang mulai mencapai puncak dengan menyebut nama sang kekasih cairan itu menyembur membahasi bawahnya.

''Sa SUKE!"

Mendengar namanya disebut bersamaan dengan keluarnya hasrat orang dibawahnya, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memaju mundurkan miliknya keluar masuk tubuh Naruto hingga ia merasakan sebentar lagi puncak dari kenikmatan itu tercapai.

"Ah, Naruto. You're so hot,"

Bisikan kecil tepat disebelah telinganya, hembusan napas hangat itu menyapu kulit lehernya menyebabkan sensasi yang terasa sensual bagi Naruto. Hingga beberapa sodokan kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam Naruto, menikmati bagaimana cairan kental itu memenuhi dalam rektumnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya bersamaan dengan cairan yang ikut keluar menetes membasahi kulit tan Naruto, membuat milik Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan trun on.

Naruto yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekali lagi?"

Brug!

Dan sebuah bantal terlempar dengan suksesnya mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Prevert!"

Naruto berlari memasuki kamar mandi, sia-sia sudah acara mandinya tadi karena sekarang ia harus mandi lagi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh cairan hasrat termasuk juga membersihkan bagian belakangnya lagi.

"Hey, kita mandi sama-sama-"

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriakan melengking itu langsung terdengar dan memotong ucapannya, kelihatannya ia membuat ukenya ini kesal lagi.

Mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Perutnya lapar dan dari dapur ia mencium aroma sup tomat, begitu-begitu masak yang dibuat Naruto selalu enak.

* * *

##*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*##

_o_**O. Kagari Hate The Real World. O**_o_

* * *

"Dobe,"

"..."

"Dobe,"

"..."

"..."

Chu~

Ckiiit!

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme! Kau mau mati ya!" Umpat Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke duduk diatasnya dan mencium bibirnya sehingga menghalanginya untuk melihat jalan didepannya.

"Hn, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan kembali mencium bibir ceri itu.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan mendorongnya kedepan sampai membentur setir mobil, matanya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menyetir, jadi kembali ketempat duduk dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai fans yang ingin mati bersama idolanya."

Memutar bola matanya Sasuke kembali duduk ditempatnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyetir lagi, 'Dia benar-benar marah' pikirnya.

"KYYAAA! SASUKE SAMA DATANG!"

"Itu Sasuke, cepat kesana!"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE SAMA!"

"Cepat sana turun," Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke sedikitpun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Menghela napasnya Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gomen, kau marah ya?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, menghela napasnya ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas manampakan senyuman pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, sana cepat masuk sebelumpara fans dan wartawan sampai kesini."

"Hn," Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berada didepan pintu kemudi, Sasuke merunduk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Jam sepuluh, tapi itu belum pasti." Jawab Sasuke, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Naruto, cium aku." Ucap Sasuke, ia menarik jas putih yang dipakai Naruto sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Disini banyak fans dan wartawan, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, matanya menatap kearah kerumunan yang berlarian kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sebelum mereka sampai," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir itu bersentuhan dan memulai pagutannya. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto meminta agar Naruto membuka belahan bibirnya, dengan senang hati bibir itu perlahan terbuka dan hal itu tak disia-sia kan oleh Sasuke. Lidahnya mulai memasuki dalam mulut Naruto mengeksplor seluruh sudut didalamnya, tangan yang berada dipipi Naruto kini sudah berpindah pada belakang kepalanya menekannya kedepan memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Emmph!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sasuke, ia panik ketika melihat kerumunan fans dan wartawan yang semakin dekat namun Sasuke tetap melanjutkan ciumannya meskipun Naruto sudah mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke.

"Fwah, hah, hah, Dasar prevert!" Ucap Naruto kesal, ia segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari gedung sekolah yang bertuliskan Konoha High School itu dan tak lupa dengan merapalkan berbagai umpatan disepanjang jalan.

'Dia marah lagi,' pikir Sasuke, lalu ia menatap malas kerumunan orang yang berlarian kearahnya. Dengan cuek Sasuke melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu, tidak usah khawatir ia akan terdorong kesana kemari karena kerumunan itu karena sejak tadi ada bodyguard yang bersembunyi dibeberapa titik untuk mengatasi kerumunan yang haus akan sensasi itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke apa benar anda ditawari untuk bermain difilm karya terbaru Sarutobi sama?"

"Sasuke siapa yang mengantar anda tadi, apa dia kekasih anda?"

"Apa benar gosip yang beredar baru-baru ini tentang kedekatan anda dengan lawan main anda dalam sebuah film?"

"Maaf! Sasuke sama akan segera memulai pelajaran!"

Para bodyguard yang sejak tadi bersembunyi langsung membentengi Sasuke, memberikan jarak antara kerumunan wartawan serta para fans yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Kyaa! Sasuke sama!"

"Sasuke, satu pertanyaan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan fans maupun rentetan pertanyaan yang terarah padanya, Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit marah.

"Sasuke, apa benar anda seorang gay?"

Menghentikan langkahnya Sasuke berbalik menatap kerumunan yang haus akan berita itu, dengan tetap berwajah datar ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"No comment."

Membalikan tubuhnya Sasuke kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencapai lift yang akan membawanya kelantai empat dimana kelasnya berada, tak menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan yang terus terlontar padanya. Disepanjang koridor pun tak terlalu berbeda jauh dari didepan, ia harus mendapatkan rentetan sapaan dari siswi-siswi yang berada dikoridor walaupun tidak ekstrim seperti meneriaki namanya hingga rasanya kepalanya ini mau pecah mendengarnya. Saat lift itu sudah dekat, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding disamping lift.

"Hari yang sama seperti yang lalu-lalu,"

Pemuda itu berkata, dan hanya ditanggapi gumanan tak jelas dari Sasuke. Pintu lift itu terbuka menampakan ruangan kecil kosong tak ada orang didalamnya, ia melangkah masuk diikuti oleh pemuda bersurai panjang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Well, apa anda seorang 'gay' Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai mengejek tertera diwajahnya namun seringai itu berubah menjadi tawa saat didapatinya tatapan tajam dari si korban ejekan.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda Sasuke." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum.

Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekatinya dan seringai itu sekarang ditunjukan olehnya. "Yes, I'm gay Neji san. Apa kau mau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gay ini padamu?"

Sasuke mendekati pemuda bernama Neji itu, melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia berada tepat didepannya. Mengangkat tangannya, jari jemarinya ia arahkan pada untaian surai coklat Neji menyisirnya dari atas hingga ketengah. Sasuke membawa helaian rambut itu mendekati wajahnya menghirup aroma cemara khas yang keluar darinya.

"Rambut yang indah, Neji san." Dengan suara rendah Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Neji membuat sang empunya merinding dan menjauhkan wajahnya bukan hanya wajah namun tubuhnya pun ikut ia jauhkan dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa Neji san?" Sasuke melangkah lagi mendekati Neji bersamaan dengan itu pula Neji melangkah mundur, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi melihat Sasuke.

"Be berhenti bercanda Sasuke," Ucap Neji, ia semakin melangkah mundur hingga ia terperangkap antara dinding dan tangan Sasuke yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Neji kun."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan semakin memajukan wajahnya. Neji hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat wajah sahabatnya ini semakin dekat dengannya, ia bisa merasakan panasnya hembusan napas Sasuke yang menyapu wajahnya. Semakin dekat wajah itu, Neji memejamkan matanya menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya, hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir itu bersentuhan dan mengamati wajah mulus tanpa cacat didepannya. Menyeringai, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdiri agak jauh dari pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"Hn, lihat wajahmu itu. Seperti perempuan yang ketakutan akan dirape olehku,"

What the hell?!

Neji langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, ditambah dengan aura suram khas pembunuh menyelimuti tubuhnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap dengan datar hal itu seakan tidak punya salah apapun.

Ting !

Pintu lift terbuka dengan segera Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift bersama dengan Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali seperti semula dan menebarkan senyumnya pada setiap siswi-siswi yang menyapanya dan Sasuke disepanjang koridor.

"Fucking you, bastard." Ucap Neji, lebih seperti bisikan untuk orang yang berjalan disebelahnya sehingga hanya ia dan orang itu yang mendengar.

"Hn, thanks."

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah sahabatnya yang sudah dengan susah payah mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya, Sasuke hanya terus melangkah meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tersenyum dipaksakan sehingga membuat wajahnya sedikit aneh.

* * *

###*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*###

_o_**O. Kagari Hate The Real World. O**_o_

* * *

Memarkirkan mobil orangenya, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah menjejakan kakinya keluar dari mobil itu. Setelah memasang alarm pengaman ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu kaca disamping parkiran, pintu khusus bagi orang yang bekerja digedung rumah sakit itu. Wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit kesal sepanjang perjalanan ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dilirikan mata shappirenya itu kepersimpangan koridor, seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah memohon-mohon pada pemuda lain yang tengah memasang wajah kesal dan bad mood dihadapannya dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya.

Ia dapat mendengar sedikit percakapan dua pria itu, macam 'Kyuu chan maafkan aku', 'Kyuu jangan marah terus', 'Kyuu kumohon maafkan aku', 'Aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu asal kau memaafkanku', dan masih banyak lagi dan kenapa ia bisa sangat hafal dengan ucapan-ucapan pria bersurai raven yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu, tentu saja jawabannya karena sudah sekitar dua bulan pria itu terus melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Meminta maaf karena telah merape kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Menghela napasnya, ia tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah kakaknya itu. Toh ia sendiri mempunyai masalah yang menumpuk seperti sekarang ini misalnya, ketika ia baru saja tiba didepan pintu ruangan pribadinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata sudah menunggui pintu itu bagaikan ia adalah penunggu pintu yang setia.

"Kau terlambat."

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto datar, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Gomen, aku tadi mengantar Sasuke dulu."

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus untuk menanggapi alasan yang sama dengan hari-hari yang lalu itu. Membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Naruto menaruh tas yang ia bawa dimeja kerjanya dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada didalamnya. Menyerahkan berkas itu pada pemuda bersurai merah bata disebelahnya dan mengambil berkas lain yang ada ditangan pemuda itu.

"Ha~ah, banyak pasien yang ku kontrol hari ini ya~"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi dibelakang meja dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya dan meja.

"Sudah terlambat dan sekarang kau mau bermalas-malasan,"

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu mendekati meja Naruto dan menyerahkan berkas lain yang belum diselesaikan Naruto.

"Ne, Gaara~. Aku ini tutormu, jangan dingin begitu do~ng."

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya(kyaaa! Boleh author cium?#tonjoked).

"Ga-"

Cklek ! Brugh!

"PERGI DASAR SIALAN!"

Dengan wajah cengo dan tampang bloon#plak! Oke ralat-

Dengan wajah cengo dan bingung, Naruto dan Gaara menatap orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan yang mereka tempati, pria bersurai orange kemerahan itu terlihat sedang sangat kesal dan wajah merah padam akibat amarah yang ditahannya. Naruto sedikit bergidik ketika pria itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diruanganku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah garang.

"E err..Kyuu i ini ruanganku,"

Naruto menjawab dengan takut-takut, ia mencondongkan jauh tubuhnya dari Kyuubi.

Mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya, ia menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dan benar saja ruangan ini bukan miliknya. Berarti ia salah masuk ruangan yang dikira ruangannya ini, dengan cengiran ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku salah ya?" Tanyanya dengan semua kepolosan.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu yang berada dibalakang tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, tak lupa juga dengan orang yang terus membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi selama dua bulan ini.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa merasakan bulir keringat besar yang mengalir dari dahi mereka (baca: sweatdrop).

"Kyuu~ maafkan aku,"

"Brisik sialan!" Bentak Kyuubi yang sebenarnya lebih berisik dari pada orang yang terus-terusan memohon padanya.

"Kyuu apa kau ingin seperti ini terus~, ini sudah dua bulan kau marah padaku."

Itachi terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyuubi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang menatapnya kasihan, ya ampun kemana Uchiha Itachi yang sebenarnya, dikemanakan marga Uchiha nya sehingga ia sudah tak punya malu lagi terus momohon dan mengekor kemanapun seorang pria bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ini pergi.

"Kyu-"

"Pergi keriput sialan! Dari pada kau terus mengekoriku seperti aku ini ibumu, lebih baik kau kembali kekantormu dan kerjakan sesuatu!"

Kekesalan Kyuubi memuncak, ia benar-benar sangat marah err hanya kesal sih pada orang dihadapannya ini. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara agar orang ini berhenti mengganggunya, mulai dari membuang buket bunga yang diberikan padanya, membakar, merusak, menginjak bunga itu didepan mata kepala sang pria namun orang didepannya ini tetap saja tidak jera dan kembali lagi pada esok harinya.

Dengan frustasi Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya dan kembali berjalan, ia tahu sekarang ini pria itu tidak akan mengikutinya lagi karena ia juga harus menuntaskan pekerjaan diperusahaan milik ayahnya.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Besok aku akan kembali untukmu Kyuu~,"

BRAAK!

Sebuah kursi roda menabrak dinding putih rumah sakit sampai dinding itu terlihat terak, Kyuubi dengan refleksnya melempar kursi roda yang kebetulan sekali ada didekatnya kearah Itachi begitu sang pria berucap jika ia akan kembali lagi besok. Tentu saja Itachi sudah kabur duluan sebelum kursi roda itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Poor you kursi roda

**To be continue ^^?**

Ne... sequelnya bagaimana?

Dilanjut kah?

Review puhleas *kedip-kedip* #hoek!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, gomen ne baru update. m-.-m

Authornya sedang malas nulis, jadi ogah-ogahan waktu nulis.

Jadilah fic ini tertunda sangat lama dari jadwal update author, tapi semoga chapter dua ini bisa sesuai harapan kalian.

Kemarin author terkena WB, meski masih belum bisa dikatakan parah.

Satu lagi, koneksi modem lagi error.

Kadang lancar, kadang ngadat. Apalagi kalau udah ada tiga huruf Z didepan tulisan connected, udah pasti tidak bisa update ==''

Kayaknya author terlalu banyak curcol, kita balas review ok!

Balas review !

**Guest :**

Iya, Uchiha dari dulu emang pervert sih. Mau bagaimana lagi, naskah #so laku- author memang buat Sasuke jadi begitu.

Kyuu kan orangnya memang begitu, yang dilakuin lain dari yang dikatakan hatinya.

Makasih udah review. ^,^/

**Kizuna :**

Huweee! Gomen, hiks! Author masukin SasuNeji Cuma buat pembuktian jikalau #halah- Sasuke itu lebih seme dari Neji. Cuma itu dan tidak lebih!

Untung kamu lanjutin baca, arigatou ^^

Lagi pula author juga sama kok, ngga suka pair itu #kenapa diadain kalau ngga suka! ==''

Makasih udah review ^^/

**Azumi :**

Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih udah review ^^/

**Han gege :**

Eeeeh! Naru jangan diculik, nanti fic ini nasibnya gimana?

Hohoho #Tanaka mode on *napa bawa-bawa fandom lain!*

Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih udah review! ^,^/

Yang sudah **log in** :

**arriedonghae, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Daevict024, Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo, **

**Rin Miharu-Uzu, kinana, laila. , Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, **

**Schein Mond, Iria-san, Aoi Ko Mamoru, MoodMaker, Neterya imel, Kim Victoria.**

Thank to you very much, sudahkah author membalas kalian lewat PM?

Kalau belum, maafkan lah author. Mungkin author khilaf #plak!

Wokeh!

Lets enjoyed Minna !

.

.

.

Naruto : 24 tahun

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Itachi : 25 tahun

Kyuubi : 25 tahun

Neji : 17 tahun

Gaara : 19 tahun

Sai : 23 tahun

Kakashi : 24 tahun

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**(tidak tampil)**, SaiNaru.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Lemon kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

Sequel My Lovely Doktor

**Uzumaki Kagari present My Lovely Actor **

**Chapter 2**

Berjalan dengan gontai memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang, seorang pemuda berambut raven nampak sangat tidak bersemangat meski jam dipergelangan tangannya masih menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Pakaian formal yang ia kenakan terlihat agak berantakan dan kusut, sangat menunjukan betapa tidak inginnya ia bekerja hari ini.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya memberi sapaan namun hanya ditanggapi senyum kecut olehnya, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan heran dari orang-orang itu.

Cklek

Membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya dan berjalan masuk, tak lupa untuk kembali menutup pintu itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa panjang yang berada disudut kanan ruangan dan merebahkan diri disana.

"Kyuu..." Gumam pemuda itu, ia benar-benar bingung. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar rubah itu mau memaafkannya. Ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan namun sikap Kyuubi terhadapnya sama sekali tidak berubah malah semakin sering mengamuk dan melempar berbagai macam benda kearahnya(Kyuubi gila ya? #ditembak bom biju).

Ia mendudukan dirinya disofa, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya. Kenapa ia bisa OOC seperti ini hanya gara-gara rubah itu? Pikirannya sangat kacau.

Bug !

Menjatuhkan lagi punggungnya pada sofa, Itachi menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ini kah yang namanya depresi cinta? Apa istilahnya, galau? Mungkin itulah yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, galau karena cintanya pada Kyuubi.

"Aku galau," Gumamnya sinting, ia memang sudah gila karena 'seekor' rubah yang sulit dijinakan.

"Cius?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, baru saja ia mendengar suara sesorang. Ia melirik kearah sumber suara, disana seorang pemuda berambut white silver tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memasuki ruangan seseorang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya pemuda itu-lebih tepatnya menyindir orang yang sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Oh! Maaf, bukan salahku jika telingamu rusak." Jawab orang itu- membalas sindiran dari pemuda raven.

Beranjak dari sofa, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kursi dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Kakashi?" Pemuda itu, Itachi menatap datar Kakashi yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menengok atasanku yang melalaikan tugasnya karena sedang galau cinta." Jawab Kakashi, ia meletakan setumpuk berkas dimeja Itachi.

"Jangan bertele-tele Kakashi." Itachi menatap tajam sekertaris pribadinya itu.

"Ha~ah," Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir dibalik masker yang digunakan Kakashi, "Ayahmu 'meledak' kemarin gara-gara kau tidak menghadiri rapat pagi, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap profesional. Jangan campurkan urusan pribadi dengan kantor," Ucap Kakashi sedikit menasehati Itachi.

"..." Itachi hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Sepertinya Itachi yang jenius sudah digantikan oleh Itachi yang bodoh." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah stoiknya.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi denganku kan?" Itachi mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ha'ah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Kakashi, ia menundukan tubuhnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau tahu Itachi, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan otak jeniusmu." Ujar Kakashi sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Itachi menatap kosong berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya. Lalu perlahan senyum misterius tersungging dibibir manisnya.

'Aku jenius, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku huh?' Pikir Itachi, ia mengambil sesuatu didalam saku kemejanya.

Ponsel hitam dalam genggaman Itachi membuat senyum misteriusnya semakin mengembang tatkala ia menemukan sebuah kontak nama milik seseorang. Ia menekan tombol call pada layar ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

Tuuut tuuut tuu-

"Hallo?" Ucap seseorang yang dihubungi Itachi.

"Sasori."

* * *

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjas putih berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan tidak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya dan juga ia menyapa beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang tengah keluar dari ruang rawat mereka.

Tidak nampak raut kelelahan diwajah laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu, meskipun ia baru saja tidur beberapa jam tadi malam atau bisa dibilang tadi pagi mungkin karena memang ia baru bisa tidur pada pukul empat pagi dan harus bangun pada pukul enam.

Disamping dokter muda itu ada seorang pemuda lain dengan pakaian perawat yang dengan setia mengikuti kemana pun sang dokter pergi. Pemuda itu bernama Gaara, nama lengkapnya Sabaku no Gaara. Ia adalah mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan praktik magang di rumah sakit, pemuda yang berumur sembilan belas tahun ini berkuliah dijurusan kedokteran dan karena itulah dia disini. Terjebak dengan seorang pembimbing childish yang ada disampingnya.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk mencapai tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka, setelah beberapa lama mereka pun sampai disebuah pintu bertuliskan Doctor Namikaze Naruto's room. Pemuda bersurai cerah melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pintu itu dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dibaliknya.

Setelah asisten dadakannya masuk, pintu itu kembali ditutup. Dengan tiba-tiba sang dokter muda itu berlari menuju sebuah sofa panjang yang ada disana dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa itu.

"Huwaaa! Aku capek!" Teriaknya. Ia memijat-mijat kedua pipinya.

"Adu duh, otot wajahku rasanya kaku semua~. Siapa sih yang membuat aturan jika dokter harus terus tersenyum didepan semua orang! Jika aku tahu, akan ku robek bibirnya agar dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya harus tersenyum selama berjam-jam!" Teriak Naruto edan, seraya memukul-mukul udara kosong didepannya.

Gaara yang melihat kelakuan tidak waras pembimbingnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kerja Naruto dan meletakan hasil pemeriksaan rutin hari ini.

"Ne Gaara?" Panggil Naruto.

"..."

"Gaara?" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"..."

Twich !

Urat kesal bersarang dikening Naruto.

"Gaara cha~n." Panggil Naruto yang sukses membuat Gaara melempar sebuah spidol kearahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan." Ucap Gaara dingin, Naruto hanya bisa merinding dan memegangi jidatnya yang memerah terkena spidol yang dilempar Gaara.

"Bu~h,Jahat banget sama pembimbing sendiri~." Ucap Naruto, sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, tugasmu masih banyak. Jadwal cek pasien dilantai tiga hari ini adalah tugasmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku capek Gaara~, aku juga manusia yang butuh istirahat." Ucap Naruto.

"Terserah, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada pasienmu yang mati karena kau terlambat memeriksanya." Ucap Gaara cuek, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu.

"Eeh! Gaara tunggu, tunggu! Iya aku kerjakan sekarang!" Teriak Naruto mengejar Gaara yang sudah berada diluar.

"Nah, buka kancing bajunya ya." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang kepada seorang anak kecil yang ada didepannya.

"Iya doktel!" Ucap semangat anak kecil itu.

Naruto memberikan beberapa tekanan didada anak itu, "Kalau terasa sakit bilang sama dokter ya." Ucapnya.

"Iya!" Jawab anak itu riang.

"Apa disini sakit?" Tanya Naruto menekan bawah dada anak perempuan berambut kelabu itu.

"Tidak doktel." Jawab anak itu.

"Fu~h. Sepertinya kondisimu semakin baik ya Haruka!" Ucap Naruto.

"Benalkah? Jadi Haluka bisa cepat pulang?" Tanya anak itu bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, tapi Haruka harus mematuhi perintah dokter kalau ingin cepat pulang." Jawab Naruto, ia menggendong anak perempuan bernama Haruka itu.

"Holee! Haluka bisa main sama mama lagi!" Riang anak itu, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

"Hahaha, iya Haruka!" Naruto tertawa riang.

"Eh, doktel ini apa?" Tanya anak itu, jari telunjuknya menunjuk leher Naruto.

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Naruto balik karena tidak mengerti yang diucapkan anak itu.

"Ini, banyak melah-melah dilehel doktel." Anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk bercak merah yang ada dileher Naruto.

Blush

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah, ia menutupi lehernya dengan sebelah tangan.

"A a itu, cuma gigitan nyamuk." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah, apalagi disini ada beberapa suster yang mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Huhuhu, dokter nakal juga ya." Ucap salah seorang suster.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengar ucapan dari para suster yang berbisik-bisik itu.

"Ba baiklah, a aku permisi dulu." Naruto menurunkan anak yang digendongnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Doktel kenapa?" Tanya anak itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung dengan kelakuan sang dokter.

"Bukan apa-apa, cepat sembuh ya Haruka." Jawab Gaara, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada para suster yang ada disana.

"Saya permisi." Ucap Gaara dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Naruto.

Disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, ada sesosok durian berjalan (N : maksud loe?!) yang tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan berbagai umpatan-umpatan kekesalan. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentkan kakinya melupakan semua tatakrama tentang tersenyum dan hal lain sebagainya, sekarang ia merasa sangat kesal, ya kesal pada pantat ayam mesum yang sudah mempermalukannya err bukan secara langsung maksudnya.

"Sasuke sial! Teme! Brengsek! Bastard!" Umpat Naruto disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

"Berhentilah mengumpat, disini banyak orang yang mendengarmu." Ucap Gaara yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

Dengan wajah sangat tidak mengenakan, Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan marah yang ditahan.

"Kau mau protes?" Tanya Naruto dengan so galak so seramnya.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, nanti kau bisa-"

Brugh !

"-menabrak." Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Awh," Ringis Naruto, ia memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit akibat berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa- Naruto senpai!" Seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto itu memegangi kedua bahunya dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"He hei! Kau ini siapa!" Ucap Naruto kaget, ia mendorong-dorong orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Naruto senpai, ini aku. Kau tidak mengingatku!" Ucap orang itu semangat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kau..." Naruto menatap orang didepannya seraya mengingat-ingat siapa orang didepannya itu, laki-laki berkulit pucat berpostur tinggi, memiliki iris hitam kelam yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kau Sai!" Teriak Naruto, ia langsung memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Sai itu.

"Na Naruto senpai, aku tidak kuat lagi-"

Brugh !

Karena beban tubuh Naruto yang menumpu padanya, Sai yang sedang berjongkok terjatuh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Kau kemana saja! Aku rindu padamu~." Ucap Naruto yang terus memeluk Sai.

"Aku juga merindukanmu senpai, tapi kau berat." Ucap Sai sedikit meringis tertimpa beban tubuh Naruto.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, aku jadi terlalu bersemangat karena bertemu denganmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Sai berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai." Ucap Sai seraya tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tapi kau kemana saja? Kau tahu tidak, aku sempat cemas karena kau pindah ditengah-tengah semester." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya menuruti keinginan tou san yang ingin sekolahku pindah ke Inggris." Jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Harusnya kau beritahu aku dulu saat kau pergi." Ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha, iya maaf. Waktu itu juga dadakan, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahu senpai." Ucap Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ekhm." Bunyi-bunyian gaib yang sejak tadi merasa dicueki pun terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap melepas rindu(?). Gaara menatap datar Naruto, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hehehe, maaf Gaara. A aku jadi lupa kau ada disebelahku." Ucap Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Agak ngeri jika melihat Gaara dalam keadaan marah.

Sai menatap pemuda bersurai merah bata itu dengan intens, senyum yang melekat diwajahnya sekarang hilang entah kemana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan Naruto, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Gaara.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sai datar, ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto dan berdiri tepat didepan Gaara.

"..." Gaara hanya menatap pemuda berpostur tinggi didepannya dengan datar.

"A Sai, kenalkan ini Gaara. Dia adalah asistenku, Gaara ini Sai. Dia adalah juniorku saat di SMA, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu." Ucap Naruto saling memperkenalkan dua orang yang nampak sedang adu tatapan datar didepannya.

"Aku Sai, Uchiha Sai. Salam kenal Gaara san." Ucap Sai, ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Gaara melirik tangan yang tergantung diudara itu, ia pun menjabat tangan Sai.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Ucap Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Gaara san." Ucap Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Boleh kutahu, kau ini 'hanya' asisten Naruto senpai kan?" Tanya Sai dengan penekanan pada kata hanya.

"Hm," Jawab Gaara malas, ia sudah cukup dicurigai oleh satu orang. Tidak terimakasih darinya jika harus dicurigai lagi oleh orang didepannya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Aku akan kembali lebih dulu." Ucapnya, ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

"Senpai, mau kah kau mengobrol denganku dulu? Sekalian istirahat makan siang." Tanya Sai, ia tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjuk pada angka sebelas sebelum menjawab tawaran Sai.

"Baiklah, aku juga belum makan sejak pagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita makan diluar." Ucap Sai.

"Tak kusangka kau masih ingat tempat ini." Ucap Naruto pada pemuda di depannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tentu saja, ini kan tempat favorit kita saat SMA tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau senpai masih setia menjadi ramen freak." Ucap pemuda bersurai gelap didepannya.

"Tentu saja! Ramen itu setengah hidupku!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hahaha, senpai tidak berubah ya." Ucap Sai geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Huft, biar saja. Tapi kau berubah ya," Ucap Naruto, ia memperhatikan Sai dari atas ke bawah.

"Benarkah? Tapi ku pikir tidak ada yang berubah dariku." Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau berubah, jadi terlihat lebih dewasa." Ucap Naruto.

"Senpai ini, tentu saja kan. Aku ini sudah 23 tahun, tidak mungkin aku akan terus bersikap kekanakan." Ucap sai.

"Kau menyindirku ya?" Tanya Naruto, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak, tapi senpai sendiri yang merasa." Jawab Sai yang mendapat tinjuan ringan Naruto ditangannya.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau masih ingat tempat ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, semua yang berhubungan dengan senpai aku pasti mengingatnya." Sai memandang Naruto yang tengah meminum tehnya.

"Tapi kan ini sudah sekitar enam tahun berlalu sejak saat kau pergi." Ucap Naruto, ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar kedai itu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Tapi tempat ini tetap sama seperti dulu," Ucap Sai kali ini suaranya sedikit menyendu, matanya ikut melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Senpai." Panggilnya, Sai menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Hmm, ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto, ia memandang Sai yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Senpai aku," Ucap Sai menggantung.

"Ada apa Sai? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat serius begitu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sai yang mendadak berubah serius.

Sai menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap langsung manik sapphire didepannya.

"Naruto senpai aku," Sai menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada disamping meja dan menggenggamnya, "Perasaanku pun masih sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

Naruto menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sai dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Sai aku," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang pun tetap tidak bisa? Sekarang apa alasanmu untuk menolakku senpai!" Sai sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Pelankan suaramu Sai, di sini banyak orang." Ucap Naruto, ia melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang menatap mereka karena suara Sai yang cukup keras.

Sai menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Ucap Sai yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku hanya kesal, aku sudah menunggumu lama senpai. Dulu kau menolakku karena kau sedang bersama Hinata, aku bisa terima itu. Tapi sekarang, kenapa kau menolakku senpai? Apa alasanmu kali ini?" Tanya Sai penuh harap.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia lebih memilih menatap jalanan diseberang sana dari pada menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

"Lihat aku senpai, aku sedang bertanya padamu." Ucap Sai.

"Sai aku," Naruto menatap teguh tepat pada iris hitam Sai, "Aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucapnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sai, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dia sama denganmu, dia seorang Uchiha." Jawab Naruto, "Sai, tidak bisa kah kita hanya berteman?" Tanya Naruto, matanya menatap sendu Sai.

"Tidak." Tegas Sai, "Walau bagaimana pun kau akan menjadi milikku senpai." Lanjutnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai membuat Naruto terkejut, Ia tak menyangka jika Sai tidak pernah merubah perasaan cintanya selama enam tahun ini.

"Jam makan siang sudah lewat, aku akan mengantarmu kembali kerumah sakit." Ucap sai seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti Sai yang melangkah keluar dari kedai, ia melihat Sai yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dalam diam Naruto masuk kedalam mobil, ia tetap diam saat Sai duduk disampingnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Brrm ! "==a

Selama perjalanan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Membuat kesunyian diantara mereka, Sai hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa sekali pun melihat atau sekedar melirik Naruto. Begitu pula Naruto yang terus melihat keluar jendela, memandangi deretan bangunan yang mereka lewati.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sai, ia menepikan mobilnya didepan gedung rumah sakit.

Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil disampingnya, ia melihat kearah Sai yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sai-"

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai memotong perkataan Naruto, "Dengarkan aku senpai, aku tidak akan menyerah denganmu. Jadi kumohon pikirkan lagi," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan Sai, ia pun keluar dari mobil itu dan kembali melihat Sai yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi senpai." Ucap Sai sebelum ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menjauhi tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku senpai." Senyum diwajahnya sirna, wajah datarlah yang sekarang nampak di paras tampan miliknya.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya, ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, kenapa Sai datang dengan perasaan cintanya. Ia hanya menganggap Sai sebagai juniornya, sebagai teman tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, apalagi jika hal ini sampai diketahui kekasihnya, ya benar bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai tahu. Tapi beruntung Sasuke tidak tahu soal Sai.

"Dobe."

"Gyaaa!" Teriak Naruto, ia terkejut dengan suara pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu, menaikan sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat Naruto yang begitu kaget melihat dirinya.

"Sasuke! Jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkanku! Dan kenapa kau ada di sini!" Teriak Naruto kesal seraya mengelus-elus dadanya, jantungnya hampir saja copot saat melihat Sasuke yang ada diruangannya.

Twich !

Urat kekesalan nampak didahi remaja raven itu, ia sudah sangat sabar saat mengetahui Naruto tidak ada di rumah sakit ini saat jam makan siang dan ia harus menunggunya kembali tapi sekarang setelah ia susah payah kabur dari tempat kerjanya hanya demi bertemu sang pujaan hati dan lagi menunggu selama satu jam tigapuluh enam menit tiga belas detik. Ia malah diteriaki oleh sang pujaan hati tercinta(Lebay dech!).

Menghembuskan napas terakhirnya –ralat- menghembuskan napasnya berat, sang Uchiha muda berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang pujaan hati ter- err ganti- kekasihnya.

"Dobe." Panggilnya dengan nada amat teramat rendah, menahan kekesalan yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Aku sudah kabur dari tempat kerjaku, aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam tigapuluh enam menit tiga belas detik di ruangan ini, aku sudah sangat sabar untuk semua itu. Tapi sekarang kau malah berteriak padaku dan melihatku seolah aku ini adalah setan yang akan menerkammu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, ia terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba ada diruanganku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau melamun itu adalah salahku begitu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak melamun, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto.

"Memikirkan apa sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaan 'kekasih'mu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kepalaku pusing, jangan buat aku tambah pusing Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Oh, baiklah. Ucapan Naruto barusan adalah batas dari kesabaran Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Lalu dengan perlahan bibirnya mulai melengkungkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Jadi 'uke'ku sedang pusing?" Ucap Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Naruto berdiri.

Deg !

Naruto merasakan alarm dalam otaknya merasakan bahaya dari remaja di depannya ini, tanpa sadar ia memundurkan langkahnya. Membuat sebisa mungkin jarak antara ia dengan Sasuke namun lagi-lagi ia sial, kenapa disetiap fic selalu saja disaat seperti ini pasti akan ada dinding yang menghentikan langkah mundurnya. Oh, apakah Kami sama sangat membencinya ataukah ia perlu berpaling pada DJ agar ia bisa selamat kali ini.

"Teme kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mau ku?" Tanya balik Sasuke, ia tetap menunjukan senyum-yang menurut author sangat mencurigakan dan mesum- "Kau tahu, menunggu selama satu jam tigapuluh enam menit tiga belas detik itu sangat membosankan." Ucapnya.

"Dan aku tidak suka menunggu dobe." lanjutnya

"Te teme, aku minta maaf o oke?" Ucap Naruto namun Sasuke tetap melangkah mendekatinya.

"Teme, jangan marah. Aku hanya keluar untuk makan siang." Ucap Naruto, ia semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Suke~," Naruto semakin merasakan bahaya saat Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah memelas, "Hn, this is your punishment." Ucapnya.

"A- mmmp! Ah, Sasu- mmphh!" Naruto terlihat protes saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya dan mulai melumat bibir ceri miliknya.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan erangan protes dari Naruto, ia tengah sibuk melepaskan jas putih dan kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto. Satu persatu kancing kemeja putih itu terlepas, menampakan tubuh bagian atas Naruto. Banyak bercak merah yang sudah lama dan mampir hilang juga yang baru disana.

"Nggh," Naruto mulai mengerang ditengah ciuman panasnya ketika Sasuke memilin nipple kecoklatan miliknya.

Jika sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke menekan tubuhnya pada Naruto, kaki kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggesek selangkangan Naruto. Membuat erangan Naruto semakin jelas terdengar.

"Angh, Sukeh..." Desah Naruto saat ciuman itu diakhiri karena Sasuke mulai menyerang turun kesekitar lehernya.

"Ja jangan, jangan di situ nanti. Na nanti ti tidak engh bisa ditutupi." Ucap Naruto terbata.

Menghentikan aksinya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah.

"Biarkan saja mereka tahu kalau kau itu milikku." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menyerang leher Naruto.

"Ja jangan Suke, engh..."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Naruto, ia terus mengekspose leher jenjang Naruto dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Ia mengarahkah sebelah tangannya kepunggung Naruto, menariknya dalam pelukan sedangkan sebelahnya ia telusupkan kebalik celana yang digunakan Naruto.

"Ngh, ah Sasukeh..." Desahnya lagi saat jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh miliknya di dalam sana.

"Terus, keluarkan suaramu Naruto." Ucap sasuke ditengah-tengah kesibukannya membuat kissmark pada kulit tan Naruto.

"Angh..."

Sasuke menggenggam milik Naruto dan mulai mengelus lembut. Dengan sedikit gerakan, ia mulai menggerakan tangannya naik turun membuat sang empunya mengerang, mendesah karena perlakuannya itu.

Tangan yang tadinya berada dipunggung Naruto kini tengah berusaha membuka resleting celana Naruto, menyingkirkan penghalang yang tersisa ditubuh ramping Naruto. Celana itu melorot kebawah menyisakan tubuh polos Naruto yang sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke dan authornya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentian pekerjaannya sejenak untuk melihat tubuh sempurna Naruto, tubuh yang selalu disentuh, dinikmati, juga tubuh yang selalu bisa memuaskannya. Tubuh dari seseorang yang dicintainya, tubuh dari Namikaze Naruto miliknya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto membuatnya menghadap dinding putih ruangan itu.

Kembali ia lanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, menjilati punggung Naruto yang belum ia berikan tanda meski pun punggung itu sudah banyak bercak merah yang ia buat beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat hasil karyanya itu yang akan dengan segera ditambah lagi dengan karya yang akan ia buat sekarang.

"Akh!" Pekik Naruto saat dirasanya satu jari Sasuke yang mulai memasuki rektum miliknya.

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan satu jarinya didalam Naruto, melonggarkan dinding-dinding ketat rektum itu untuk mempermudah jalan masuknya. Setelah dirasanya Naruto sudah tenang, ia menambah kan satu bukan tapi langsung dua jari kedalam rektum Naruto.

"Akh! Teme apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Naruto, ia merasakan rektumnya yang direnggengkan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ayolah dobe. Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini." Ucap Sasuke, ia melau memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya lagi.

"Angh, ah..." Naruto terus mendesah saat jari itu bergerak keluar masuk rektumnya.

"ANGH!" Desahnya keras saat Sasuke mengenai titik terdalam ditubuhnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari rektum Naruto, ia membuka resleting celana jeans yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dengan segera, ia mempersiapkan miliknya tepat didepan rektum Naruto dan dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukan seluruh miliknya.

"AKH!" Teriak Naruto saat rektumnya melebar dengan paksa, hingga menyebabkan ia klimaks tanpa disentuh Sasuke.

"Hn, begitu saja sudah keluar." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Berisik! Ini karena kau langsung memasukan seluruhnya, aku jadi ah ah hah ah Sasuke!" Kata-kata Naruto berganti menjadi desahan tak terputus saat sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Angh, ah ah hah." Naruto terus mendesah, mengiringi hentakan demi hentakan yang Sasuke lakukan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kakinya sudah gemetaran menahan hujaman Sasuke, mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh ke lantai jika Sasuke tidak menahan pinggulnya untuk tetap berdiri. Ia merasakan satu tangan Sasuke beralih kedepan, menggenggam miliknya yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Ah hah ah ah Su Suh keh," desahnya semakin keras.

Sasuke terus menghujam titik terdalam Naruto, membuat sang uke berkali-kali melayang menuju kenikmatan. Sasuke merasakan milik Naruto yang semakin menegang, menandakan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Su Suke, aku aku angh ap apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Naruto saat lubang miliknya ditutupi oleh jempol Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku." Ucap Sasuke, semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Sasu ah ah ah, hah ah ah."

"Terus mendesah Naruto, sebut namaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasu ah ah."

"Sasuke, ku mohon ah ah ahku tidak kuat la lagi." Naruto memohon untuk segera dibebaskan.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, ia terus mempercepat gerakannya meski pun sang uke sudah dengan susah payah untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ah, ah ah. Su 'Suke aku hah ah,"

Gerakannya semakin ia percepat saat ia merasakan cairan itu mulai mengalir dalam miliknya. Dengan beberapa gerakan terakhir, Sasuke melepaskan cairan di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Na Naruto!"

"Ah, Suke lepas. Lepaskan tanganmu," Ucap Naruto, ia sudah merasakan kedatangan klimaksnya lagi namun Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau hah ah ah ah," Ucapan Naruto kembali berganti menjadi desahan saat Sasuke menggerakan tangannya naik turun.

"Aku tidak ku kuat, i ini sakit Suhkeh." Miliknya sangat terasa penuh oleh cairan, ia ingin mengeluarkannya segera namun lubang miliknya masih setia dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini hukumanmu." Ucap Sasuke terkesan cuek.

"Ah ah aku mo mohon." Genangan air mata terlihat dimata Naruto, menahan sakit akibat tidak bisa klimaks.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium bibir Naruto dan melepaskan tangannya dari milik Naruto yang langsung menyemburkan banyak cairan kentalnya yang menodai dinding didepannya.

"Aku akan kembali dulu." Ucap Sasuke yang berpakaian serba tertutup dengan tudung kepala yang dipasang.

"Terserah." Ucap sang dokter dengan ketusnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekitar jam sepuluh malam, kita lanjutkan nanti."

Prang !

Sebuah fas bunga melayang ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup, dengan kesal Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"TEME PERVERT!" Teriaknya kencang dengan penuh kekesalan.

Matanya beralih kembali pada dinding didepannya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kain lap yang sudah dibasahi oleh air. Kain itu ia arahkan pada dinding yang basah terkena cairan miliknya yang terlihat sangat jelas karena cairan itu terciprat kemana-mana.

"Sekarang, bagaimana aku membersihkan ini!" Teriaknya seraya terus menggosok-gosokan kain basah ditangannya ke dinding putih didapannya.

**To be continue ^,^**

* * *

**Lihatlah **tulisan gaje ini, kenapa akhir chapter selalu terkesan tidak nyambung dengan awal maupun tengah,

Oh, untuk yang satu itu author menyerah. Ini bukan salah takdir #kemakan sinetron

Untuk masalah jurusan perkuliahan atau apapun yang disebutkan author soal Gaara, semuanya hanya asal-asalan dari otak dan pemikitan author ^,^V

Ini hanya kesalahan dari penulis.

Review ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

Update telat! #busungin dada, bangga

#Dihajar rame-rame, masukin liang kubur

Gomen minna-san, perasaan dari kemarin minta maaf mulu ya ==

Ha'ah, author lagi stress nih.

Nilai rapot anjlok bener, ngeri ngeliat nilai sendiri.

Juga karena kabar kematian Hyuuga Neji yang membuat author ngga bisa nulis romance dan malah nangis-nangis alay abis baca chapter 614, hiks bener-bener ya Kishimoto sensei tega bener bikin Semenya Gaara mati.

Tapi yah,, author kan ngga bisa protes sama Masakishi..

Okeh, ngga banyak curcol karena author merasa bersalah atas keterlambatan update ini..

Langsung saja,, balas review~

**Iria-san :**

Yah, sebenernya author kasian juga ama Itachi. Tapi di chap ini gantian lho~ yang galau Kyuubi.

Ne UAS nya udah kan?

Cepet baca lemonnya #hajared karena nyuruh-nyuruh.

Yah, liat aja noh kata-kata Sai yang pas terakhir..

Untuk imbuhan, pasti diinget. Tapi ngga tau tuh apakah masih ada yang terlewat?

Makasih udah review ^^

**kinana :**

Ini udah lanjut~ baca okeh!

** ecca. augest :**

Nasibmu Sai jadi pengacau, ck! Ck!

Eh? Psico? Ini bukan horor, ah gomen ne kalo kerasanya begitu.

Makasih udah review ^^

**ca kun(guest) :**

coba tebak, sasu teme kuatnya berapa ronde. Hmm,hmm,hmm?

Naru sih asal seme puas seribu(?) kali pun rela. #buset dah mati duluan

Makasih udah review

Makasih udah review ^^

**MoodMaker :**

Uchiha kan dari dulu emang mesum #dihajar se klan Uchiha

Sasi, entahlah. Belum kepikiran bakal gimana nasibnya.

Yah, yang bikin aja ribet bangt nih. Entah mau dibawa kemana ni kisah percintaan.

Makasih udah review ^^

**song min ah :**

Owh kamu hentai ternyata #ngga nyadar kalo sendirinya hentai juga

Untuk konflik, di chap ini belum ada sih. Paling baru nongol dari ItaKyuu, untuk SasuNaru belum kepikiran soalnya ^^

Pake toys ya,, Um belum mahir soal sex toys, entar jadinya malah aneh.

Tunggu author pelajari dulu yah~ #smirk

Gomen telat update ^^

Makasih udah review ^^/

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Hohoho, iya nih Sasu kecil-kecil udah mecarin om-om #Rasengan

Kalau Sai, belum kepikiran dia mau apa..

Makasih udah suka sama fic aneh ini dan makasih udah review pula Gun chan~ #hug~

**majiko harada :**

Nih udah lanjut, yah walau telat

Makasih udah review ^^

**laila. r. mubarok :**

Rencana Itachi akan dimulai di chap ini, bisa nebak apa rencananya?

Yosh! Sasu semangat, jangan sampe uke mu di rebut Sai!

Makasih udah review ^^\

**astia aoi :**

Nih udah dilanjut,

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :**

GaaNaru ya ^^\ dipikir dulu deh,,

Gomen kalau emang rada ngga nyambung~

Makasih udah review aoi chan

** Misa-Kun. May. Micha007 :**

Ah, sabar aja nungguin update yang super duper ngaret #gaploked

Nih, lanjutannya, makasih udah review ^^~

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy :**

ItaKyuu kan masih marahan, Kyuu doang sih yang marah..

Eh tapi di sini udah ada kemajuan dikit sih dari ItaKyuu

Hiks, author ya yang salah..

Makasih udah review ^^

**Ichkurorry :**

Ah, gomen. Ngga suka Sai ya,, tapi dia di butuhin di sini.

Ah, Haruka udah gedenya jadi fujoshi kok tenang aja O,O

Makasih udah dibilang menarik, ah ada typo ya.

Hehehe, belum dibenerin, tapi nanti moga-moga kalau ngga males dibenerin deh

Makasih udah review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Hiks, nee chan.. makanya bantuin #ngarep tingkat dewa

Ha'ah, masalahnya jadi bejibun nih.. di chap ini aja muncul lagi masalah baru, otakku mumet TAT

DID ama utakatanya mogok ditengah chapter! Jadi tungguin aja okeh==d

Makasih udah review ya~~

**Neterya imel :**

Wew, ah ini ngga terlalu hot kok!

Cuma sebagian dari hot, minta di ajarin. Ne authornya aja masih belajar nih #belajar hentai maksudnya

Makasih udah review ^^

Yang nge-**Fave** n **follow **fic ini arigatou..ternyata ada juga yang suka sama fic aneh ini.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, chap ini saya panjangin -.-d

Ngga lama-lama lagi!

Enjoyed minna ~!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu****, ItaDei.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Lemon kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

Sequel My Lovely Doctor

**Uzumaki Kagari present My Lovely Actor **

#############*###########*##############*###############*###############*############*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Shun...suke," Wanita berparas bak seorang putri terkulai lemas dalam pelukan laki-laki disampingnya, kimono panjang putih bermotif bunga yang ia kenakan telah ternoda oleh banyaknya cairan merah yang mengucur deras dari luka diperutnya, helaian surai merah muda seindah bunga sakuranya telah bercampur dengan merahnya darah.

"Jangan bicara dulu Hime, hematlah tenaga anda!" Laki-laki itu berusaha keras menghentikan darah yang terus keluar, menekan tangannya untuk menutupi luka itu.

"A aku...ti..dak, apa..ap..pa." Ucap wanita itu terbata, rasa sakit diperutnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Saya akan menyelamatkan anda, jadi tenanglah."

"Ssst, Shunsuke. Kau ti..dak akan bisa, deng..rkan aku Shun..suke." Dengan lemah, wanita itu menggerakan tangannya. Menyentuh wajah laki-laki bersurai raven di sampingnya. Jari jemari ringkihnya menyapu helaian surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi wajah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, wajahnya tetap datar namun jika dilihat lebih jauh lagi kau bisa menangkap guratan kekecewaan disana.

"Ini per..mintaan, terakhir..ku."

"Hime saya-" Dengan segera, laki-laki itu menyanggah ucapan sang wanita ia tak terima dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pucat sang wanita namun ia langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya.

"Ssst, bisa kah...kau hanya ukh!..deng..arkan aku." Wanita itu tersenyum, menyembunyikan kesakitan yang ia rasa. Mencoba menenangkan laki-laki yang menjadi pengawalnya itu.

"Aku...tidak mem..bencimu 'Suke, aku..."

"Hime, saya mohon."

"Sssst, sudah ku..bilang dengarkan aku.." Napasnya tersengal, pandangan sang wanita mulai mengabur. Perlahan bibir gemetaran itu menguntaikan satu kalimat terakhirnya, kalimat yang mengantarkannya pada sang kematian.

.

"Shunsuke,..panggil..nam..maku."

Dekapannya mengerat, laki-laki itu memeluk sang wanita dengan erat. Tubuh tak bernyawa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya itu terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya.

"Sa..kuya-hime..." Lirih, bulir cairan hangat mulai mengalir membasahi pipi porselen laki-laki itu. Hingga jatuh mengenai pipi pucat sang wanita, menghapus beberapa bercak cairan merah di sana.

"SAKUYAAAAA!"

Raungan sakit itu menggema diseluruh hutan gelap tempatnya berpijak saat ini, ia bersama wanita yang dikasihinya. Wanita yang telah pergi meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya.

Ctrek!

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di ruangan tertutup dengan deretan kursi yang menghadap kesebuah layar besar di depannya. Orang-orang mulai berdiri dan mengucapkan beragam pujian atas film yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menonton film ini," Membungkuk hormat, seorang laki-laki paruh baya berdiri tak jauh dari layar besar itu, menghadapkan dirinya pada puluhan orang-orang yang tengah bertepuk tangan.

"Dan sekarang kita sambut pemeran utama kita, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!" Ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Dua orang yang dimaksud langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Wanita bersurai pink panjang menampakan senyuman manisnya orang-orang yang tengah meneriaki namanya, melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Wajah cantiknya tak diragukan lagi, ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang aktris remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sedang naik daun, actingnya dalam beberapa judul film mampu memikat para penonton hingga ia mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan dari berbagai pihak.

Bukan itu saja, namun sikapnya yang lembut dan murah senyum membuat ia mudah untuk diterima oleh khalayak umum.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda bersurai raven melangkah bersamanya. Wajahnya terkesan dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun terkesan cool. Pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke sama!"

"Sasuke!"

"Kyaa~ kyaa~"

Bisa ditebak pula oleh kita jika di situ ada Sasuke maka di situ pula para fans nya berkumpul.

"Terima kasih telah menonton film ini, saya Haruno Sakura sangat senang jika kalian menyukai film ini." Ujar Sakura, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum ke arah para wartawan serta fansnya yang hadir di sana.

"Baiklah, untuk yang ingin bertanya silahkan angkat tangan kalian." Ujar pria paruh baya yang kita sebut saja ia Asuma Sarutobi.

Sesaat kemudian, banyak tangan yang terangkat ke atas dari para wartawan yang sudah haus akan berita itu.

"Ya, anda silahkan." Ucap Asuma mempersilahkan salah seorang dari wartawan itu untuk bicara.

"Sakura san, menurut anda bagaimana dengan film kali ini? Maksud saya, lagi-lagi anda dipasangkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya wartawan itu.

"Menurut saya, itu adalah suatu keberuntungan karena bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke kun disetiap judul film yang saya bintangi. Sasuke kun adalah aktor yang handal dan sangat mendalami peran, karena itu saya banyak belajar darinya." Jawab Saskura panjang lebar dengan senyum yang masih setia dibibirnya.

"Jadi bagi anda Sasuke sama itu spesial?" Tanya wartawan disebelahnya.

"Ya, dia adalah inspirasiku. Mungkin aku semacam fans nya." Jawab Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus malas mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura san. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Seorang wartawan yang duduk agak pojok mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya silahkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Dibagian tengah film saat adegan Shunsuke dan Sakuya-hime berciuman, kalian nampak tidak sedang ber acting. Apakah itu sungguhan?" Tanya wartawan dari Honoha TV itu.

"Ahaha," Sakura tertawa kecil atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya itu, "Benarkah, kurasa yang berhak menjawab itu adalah Sasuke kun. Karena aku tidak bisa membaca itu hanya acting atau memang sungguhan seperti yang anda kira." Jawab Sakura, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam di sebelahnya.

Memutar bola matanya, Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perempuan permen kapas di sebelahnya ini. Apa dia tidak berpikir jika jawaban ambigunya akan banyak mengundang opini publik, gosip, dan hal lain-lain yang bisa merepotkan Sasuke selaku aktor yang beradu acting dengannya.

"Sasuke san, bagaimana dengan anda?" Tanya wartawan dari Konoha TV itu.

Oh, lihat. Sekarang para wartawan di depannya pasti akan bertanya yang macam-macam padanya, pertanyaan yang sungguh dapat ia tebak kemana arahnya.

"Aku hanya mendalami peranku." Jawab Sasuke dengan tidak niatnya(?).

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya saat kalian berciuman?" Tanya wartawan itu lagi dan mendapat beberapa anggukan persetujuan dari rekan sesama wartawannya.

Ini lagi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai keluar dari konteksnya. Bukan bertanya tentang promo film yang baru saja mereka tonton, tapi malah menanyakan tentang masalah pribadi yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak penting.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang terdapat semburat merah dikedua sisi pipinya dengan gugup.

"Ka kalian ini, lebih baik bicara mengenai film kami saja ya?" Ucap Sakura yang masih gugup.

"Sakura san tidak usah malu, kami kira anda dan Sasuke san adalah pasangan yang cocok." Celetuk salah satu wartawan di sana.

Nah, benarkan apa yang ia pikir tadi. Pasti akhir dari tanya jawab ini adalah mengenai dirinya dan Sakura.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman, "Tapi menurutku Sasuke kun pasti menginginkan gadis yang cantik." Lanjut Sakura tersipu malu.

"Apa maksud anda, anda kan gadis yang cantik dan pasti menarik perhatian Sasuke sama." Ucap sang wartawan setengah bercanda.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Ucap Sakura membalas candaan wartawan itu.

Sasuke hanya berusaha untuk sabar melewati waktunya yang akan diisi dengan celotehan tidak penting dari para wartawan itu dan juga perempuan di sebelahnya. Seperti menanyakan tentang film yang mereka bintangi lalu berlanjut menjadi pertanyaan yang bersipat privasi dan pasti berujung pada satu hal yang sama.

Skip time

Di luar gedung bioskop, seorang pemuda raven yang dijaga oleh guardiannya tengah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kesebuah mobil hitam yang terletak sekitar lima belas meter di depannya. Langkah kakinya kadang dihentak-hentakan, kadang pula berubah lambat.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak tertarik sama sekali dengan keributan di sekitarnya pun berjalan begitu saja melewati para fansnya yang terus meneriaki namanya tanpa henti. Oh satu lagi, wajah setampan pangeran dari negeri impian itu terlihat merengut dan sesekali berdecak kesal seraya terus memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Entah itu memencet beberapa tombol, mendekatkannya ketelinga dan selalu berakhir dengan tatapan kesal pada sang ponsel yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa sang tuan marah terhadapnya.

'Kau dimana dobe?' Pikirnya dengan terus mengutak atik ponselnya yang sudah merasa lelah karena sejak tadi sang tuan tak henti-hentinya terus merapenya(?) dengan tidak sabaran, sepertinya author tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasu-teme yang satu ini*topang dagu ala detektif*#ya iyalah loe kan yang bikin fic! /dihajar berjamaah.

Rupanya setelah author-sama menelaah kembali sikap raven pantat ayam kita satu ini, sedari tadi Sasuke tengah menghubungi sang uke tercinta yang ternyata tidak bisa dihubungi, karena setiap ia menghubungi sang kekasih maka saat itu pula operator yang akan bercakap ria dengannya, hell! Enak sekali operator itu karena sudah membuat Sasuke menghubunginya selama puluhan kali.

Dengan tingkat kesabaran yang makin sempit(?) Sasuke pun menghubungi sang uke lagi. Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol dilayar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ketelinga entah untuk keberapa kali dalam tiga jam ini.

Tuut tuut tuu-

"Moshi-moshi."

Akhirnya do'a sang seme pun dijabah sang pencipta(?) dengan melantunkan suara sang uke yang sudah lama sekali ingin didengarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dobe! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu? Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali baka!"

Cerocos Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, wajahnya terlihat amat kesal dan butuh penjelasan dengan tindakan ukenya yang mematikan ponsel selama lebih dari tiga jam ia berusaha menghubunginya.

"Fu~h, teme. Kalau nanya satu-satu kenapa," Ucap Naruto yang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"D.o.b.e." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu olehmu yang pastinya akan terus menghubungiku. Aku hanya ingin menonton film dengan tenang," Jawab Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke mendengar ucapan Naruto, mata onyxnya memicing tajam lalu menggerakkan kepalanya keberbagai arah seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Arah jam sembilan, seberang jalan." Jawab Naruto.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memfokuskan penglihatannya pada seberang jalanan yang ada di depannya, setelah terfokus ia dapat melihat surai kuning yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tunggu aku." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sambungan telepon itu mati, Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan mulai berjalan menyusuri keramaian yang terpusat padanya dan tentu saja dengan tujuh guardian yang dengan setia mengelilinginya sebagai tameng.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan toilet pada daun pintunya, ia memerintahkan pada guardiannya untuk berjaga diluar selama ia berada di toilet. Setelah masuk, ia pun menunggu seseorang yang akan membebaskannya dari fansnya untuk sementara.

Selama beberapa saat ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu toilet itu terbuka menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan ciri khas pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Gomennasai Sasuke sama, saya terlambat." Ucap laki-laki itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke mulai membuka jaket berbahan jeans yang ia pakai termasuk juga T-shirt hitamnya, laki-laki yang satunya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada dalam tas slempang yang ia bawa dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasuke yang kini sudah toples.

Sasuke menerima benda yang ada ditangan laki-laki itu dan mulai membuka bungkusannya. Sebuah T-shirt biru tua dengan jaket tudung tanpa lengan juga sebuah kaca mata hitam. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaian itu dan menyerahkan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai pada laki-laki di depannya.

Laki-laki yang tidak perlu author beritahukan namanya karena dia tidak penting sama sekali itu pun memakai pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Naik mobil dan pulang." Perintah Sasuke setelah selesai berpakaian pada laki-laki itu.

"Baik Sasuke sama." Ucap laki-laki itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan masker seraya membungkuk dan undur diri keluar dari toilet.

Diluar toilet, para fans Sasuke terus menggerumbun di sekitar pintu toilet. Menunggu sang idola mereka keluar dari sana.

Teriakan histeris langsung terdengar saat sang raven keluar dari pintu itu. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan jeritan histeris dari fansnya. Sasuke yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke palsu itu langsung memasuki mobil limosin milik keluarga Uchiha dan berlalu pergi dari gedung bioskop itu.

Setelah dirasa aman dari para fans yang sekarang mengikuti dirinya yang palsu, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet. Tudung jaket yang ia kenakan menyembunyikan surai raven miliknya juga kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dipangkal hidungnya sebagai tambahan untuk penyamarannya.

Melirik ke kanan dan kirinya untuk melihat apakah masih ada fansnya yang setia, ia menghela napas saat matanya tak menemukan orang-orang itu. Ia pun mulai berjalan menyusuri luar gedung bioskop dan menyebrangi jalan raya di depannya.

Di seberang jalan,ia membawa langkahnya menghampiri seorang laki-laki bersurai cerah yang tengah terkikik geli saat melihatnya.

"Lagi-lagi pakai pengganti," Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang cerah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ucapan laki-laki yang sangat amat kita kenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

"Yang kulakukan di sini, tentu saja menonton film. Memang apa lagi?" Jawab Naruto dengan santainya menyeruput minuman manis yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak bisa libur?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dapat libur tiga hari." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku jika kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ck! Teme bisa tidak sih kau hentikan menanyaiku seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat! Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan." Jawab Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Hn, kau memang mengejutkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Besok aku harus kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kembali? Bukannya liburanmu tiga hari?" Tanya Sasuke, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini, dimana sih otak jenius Uchiha mu. Perjalanan Konoha-Suna itu butuh satu hari, itu artinya hanya hari ini aku bisa menemanimu dan besok harus kembali jika tidak ingin dimarahi Kyuu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Sejak jadi dokter aku tidak pernah ke sana dan ku dengar dari Gaara, taman bermain di Suna itu salah satu yang terbaik di Negara ini." Ucap Naruto semangat, ia sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan disana seperti bermain air, roler coster, bianglala juga melihat kembang ap-

"Tidak, aku tidak suka tempat yang ramai."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan berhasil membumi hanguskan bayangan-bayangan menyenangkan yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Ke kenapa? Ayolah teme, aku sudah lama sekali ingin kesana." Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak, kau pikir berapa umurmu itu." Ucap Sasuke lagi menolak keinginan Naruto.

"Ini kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur teme, kita ke sana ya. Please~" Ucap Naruto, ia berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ditambah dengan mata bilng-bling berkaca-kaca.

'So cute!' Batin Sasuke menjerit dengan sangat OOC nya. Berdehem pelan berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya yang sudah menjurus ke rate M karena melihat majah manis uke nya yang sedang memohon, Sasuke akhirnya menyeujui keinginan Naruto.

"Hn,"

Seketika sennyum cerah menghiasi wajah Naruto, ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju tempat perhentian bus terdekat.

"Ayo cepat teme! Aku sudah tidak sabar ke tempat itu!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke yang diseret-seret hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Naruto, ia menunggu di tempat perhentian bus selama kurang lebih lima menit sebelum bus datang. Sasuke dan Naruto pun menaiki bus itu dan kebetulan bus itu sedang sepi, hanya ada dua orang sepasang kekasih yang duduk di belakang dan seorang nenek-nenek yang tengah tertidur di sisi kiri bus sehingga mereka bisa memilih tempat duduk mana yang mereka inginkan.

Taman bermain, seperti namanya tempat ini adalah tempat untuk bermain dengan puasnya. Menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga malam hari, mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada di sana yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa berbaur di tempat itu, melupakan sejenak beban pikiran hidup mereka dengan kembali menjadi anak kecil yang hanya tahu akan bermain. Di tempat itulah kedua pemuda kontras ini sekarang berada, ditengah-tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang.

Mereka berjalan dengan semangatnya, lebih tepatnya hanya salah satu dari kedua itu yang terlihat bersemangat. Sedangkan yang satunya, hanya menatap datar puluhan orang yang melewatinya dari balik kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya yang tertutupi tudung jaket terlihat merengut dengan bosan melihat uke nya yang terus mondar mandir dari kios satu ke kios yang lain dengan tampang bodoh yang seakan tak pernah melihat semua yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Teme, ayo ke sana!"

"Ah teme! Lihat ini lucu sekali!"

"Boneka ini namanya Kyubi, hahaha! Kalau Kyuu nii tahu pasti dia kesal sendiri!"

"Yang itu namanya apa ya?"

"Teme, kita beli itu ya!"

Grep

"Eh? Teme?"

Sasuke yang sudah kesal karena sejak tadi terus ditarik-tarik Naruto ke sana kemari pun sudah tak bisa meredam amarahnya lagi.

"Teme, kita mau kemana?"

Ia menarik Naruto yang sedang memandangnya bingung keluar dari keramaian, berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada di luar area kios pernak pernik taman bermain.

"Duduk." Ucap-perintah- Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih teme?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman yang ditunjukan Sasuke.

Menghela napasnya, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba membawanya pergi dari keramaian.

"Berikan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Bisa kah kau hilangkan sifat dobemu itu hanya untuk sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Twich!

"Aku tidak dobe, teme!" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya, " Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan tanganku?" Tanyanya kemudian, matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ck! Cepat kemarikan." Ucap Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

Naruto pun menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan tetap membuang mukanya.

Sasuke menyangga tangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk merogoh kantung celananya. Mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Setelah benda yang dicarinya telah berada dalam genggaman tangannya, ia membuka kaitan benda itu dan memasangkannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Hn, bagus." Ucap Sasuke menatap pergelangan Naruto yang terlingkari oleh benda darinya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia menarik tangannya yang telah dilepas Sasuke dan menatap sesuatu yang tersemat dipergelangan tangannya.

Cring!

Sebuah gelang perak dengan ukiran hati berbeda warna sebagai bandulnya, sebelah kiri berwarna hitam dan kanan berwarna kuning juga dengan hiasan lonceng kecil yang tergantung bersama bandul itu. Naruto menatap gelang perak itu seraya membolak balikan tangannya, membuat bunyian lonceng kecil itu terus terdengar.

"Bukan sesuatu yang mahal, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, perlahan bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi semburat merah dipipi porselennya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke, "Jadi, kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke, menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. menunggu sambutan darinya.

"Yosh! Ayo jalan-jalan lagi!"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju keramaian, mencoba beberapa permainan yang ada di sana, seperti roler coster yang diberi nama rocket monster yang menyebabkan Sasuke hampir memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dengan tidak elitnya begitu permainan itu berhenti dan jangan lupakan rumah hantu yang membuat Sasuke harus menyeret-nyeret Naruto agar mau masuk ke dalam rumah yang dipenuhi oleh hantu palsu itu tentu saja dengan Naruto yang terus-terusan berteriak histeris ketakutan, heran kenapa sang uke sangat takut pada hal yang tidak logis macam hantu padahal ia sendiri adalah dokter yang banyak melihat kematian pasiennya.

Menjelang sore, mereka berdua masih mencoba permainan yang ada di sana. Dipilihnya permainan tembak sasaran sebagai penutup permainan mereka tentu saja yang berhasil Sasuke menangkan dan mendapatkan hadiah boneka rubah yang cukup aneh karena memiliki sembilan ekor berukuran besar hampir setinggi tubuhnya sedangkan Naruto yang kesal karena ia tak berhasil menembak satupun bebek mainan yang berputar-putar yang menjadi sasaran dipermainan itu.

"Argh! Kenapa tidak kena terus!" Kesal Naruto mengacak-acak surai cerahnya frustasi.

"Itu karena kau dobe." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung mendatapkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya, sejak tadi kau saja yang terus menangkan teme!" Tuding Naruto yang kesal. Masalahnya bukan hanya karena terus melesat saat menembak sasaran tapi juga karena boneka rubah yang ia idam-idamkan itu berhasil didapatkan oleh Sasuke, padahal ia ingin sekali menunjukannya pada Kyuubi kalau ia bisa jadi tuannya dengan mempunyai boneka rubah bernama Kyubi pula. Alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Ha'ah, " Sasuke hanya menghela napas maklum melihat sifat Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap boneka rubah yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan bingung, ia melihat Sasuke yang memegangi boneka itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Untukku?" Ulang Naruto, dengan cepat wajahnya menjadi ceria kembali disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Arigatou teme!" Ucap Naruto, ia memeluk boneka rubah besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lagi pula yang suka boneka hanya anak perempuan."

Twich!

"Maksudmu aku perempuan begitu?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali merengut.

"Aku tidak bilang kau perempuan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tadi kau bilang yang suka boneka hanya perempuan kan teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Terus?" Sasuke seakan tak menanggapi wajah Naruto yang telah berubah merah.

"Itu artinya kau menyebutku perempuan!" Geram Naruto.

"Sudah tahu ngapain nanya."

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto, melupakan jika ia sekarang berada di tempat ramai.

"Tapi kau perempuanku."

Blush

Ucapan Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat wajah tan Naruto dipenuhi oleh warna merah padam.

"Te teme,"

"Sebentar lagi acara kembang api akan dimulai," Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka rubahnya.

Mereka melangkah bergandengan, menyusuri jalanan setapak di samping taman bermain.

"Teme kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa bingung karena mereka malah berjalan menjauhi tempat pesta kembang api diluncurkan.

Sasuke tak menjawab Naruto, ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batuan alam yang sengaja dideretkan itu. Semakin lama, jalan yang mereka lewati semakin sepi dari pengunjung hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat. Hingga jalanan yang mereka lewati semakin menanjak dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu taman yang temaram disetiap satu meternya.

"Teme? Kembang apinya ada disana." Ucap Naruto namun Sasuke tetap tak menjawabnya dan memilih tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebuah bukit dengan rerumputan yang menjadi hamparannya, ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di sana. Ia menatap Naruto yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan bingung, menepuk rumput di sebelah kirinya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto duduk di sana.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn, lihat saja sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang menaungi mereka.

Syuuut

Duaaar!

"Lihat? Lihat apa-"

Kata-katanya terputus, matanya terbelalak lebar hingga iris sapphire biru itu terlihat membulat sempurna, memantulkan percikan-percikan cahaya yang terlihat indah di kegelapan malam. Berwarna warni memenuhi langit dengan cahayanya sebelum mengecil dan kemudian menghilang.

Syuuut syuuut

Duaaar! Duaaar!

Naruto menatap puluhan kerlip cahaya itu dengan tak percaya, menatapnya dengan rasa penuh kekaguman. Tak sekali pun ia berkedip memandangi indahnya puluhan kembang api yang menyala-nyala dari kejauhan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada remaja di sebelahnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya terlebih lagi dengan kilatan cahaya yang menyinari paras tampan Sasuke, membuatnya bak lukisan di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Hmm, sangat indah." Jawab Naruto, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke seraya mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke langit yang masih diramaikan oleh kembang api yang terus menyala-nyala.

"Naruto," Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya," Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau, terlihat manja sekali padaku?" Tanya Sasuke, ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian surai Naruto. Menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari sana seraya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah? Memangnya tidak boleh aku manja padamu?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Hn, hanya tidak biasanya saja." Ucapnya. "Jika kau mau aku, bisa memanjakanmu setiap hari." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Asalkan manja yang kau maksud bukanlah hal yang mesum." Ucap Naruto, ia terkikik geli ketika mendengar geraman kesal dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan kekasihmu." Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, kau memang kekasihku. Kekasihku yang mesum." Jawab Naruto.

"Yang penting aku mesum hanya padamu." Ucap Sasuke yang dengan secara langsung mengakui jika ia mesum.

Keheningan terjadi saat topik pembicaraan seakan hilang, menyisakan kesunyian diantara dua laki-laki ini. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka menikmati kesunyian itu. Saling meresapi dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka, meski angin itu tak mampu menembus kehangatan yang sekarang mereka rasakan dari tubuh mereka yang berdekapan.

"Naruto," Panggil Sasuke lembut, nada yang sangat amat jarang ia gunakan.

"Hmm?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman, ia terlalu menikmati saat ini. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan terpaan lembut angin di kulit wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Membuka matanya, Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi bersandar dibahu kiri Sasuke.

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta ijinku dulu." Ucap Naruto, memandang lurus onyx Sasuke. Menyelami gelapnya warna mata yang telah menenggelamkannya dalam pesona pemiliknya.

"Jadi, apa boleh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, ia mengelus helaian surai kuning Naruto yang menutupi dahinya.

Seulas senyuman ia tunjukan sebagai jawaban dari permintaan kekasihnya, ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya napas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

Rasa ketika sentuhan ringan mulai menyentuh bibirnya, memberikan sensasi hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan itu semakin menekan namun tidak mendominasi, menjilat bibirnya hingga basah. Ia tahu apa maksudnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya menerobos memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidah itu menari, bergerak menyapu setiap sisi rongga mulutnya. Menjilati deretan gigi yang tertanam rapi dimulutnya.

"Nnnnnh..." Desahan pertama keluar dari mulutnya saat sang kekasih menyapu dinding-dinding rongga lembab miliknya, mengajak lidahnya yang diam untuk ikut menari bersama lidahnya.

Saling melilit, berpagutan satu sama lain. Dengan sesekali menarik lidahnya keluar dan menghisapnya dengan rakus, mengecap setiap saliva yang mulai memproduksi berlebihan.

"Nnnn..." Erangan itu semakin sering terdengar keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Sasuke semakin beringas menghisap lidahnya.

Ciuman itu entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi cumbuan yang dalam, memberi hasrat untuk mendominasi laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya. Terlentang dengan beralaskan rumputan hijau.

Menghentikan aksinya karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang mengalir ke paru-parunya semakin sedikit. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terengah engah dengan wajah yang memerah, ia menjilat dagu Naruto yang basah karena lelehan saliva yang keluar dari kedua ujung bibirnya.

Ia menginginkan lebih, terlebih lagi iris sapphire itu menatapnya sayu tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu. Sama seperti halnya ia sekarang, ia menatap lurus sapphire biru itu. Menemukan jika laki-laki di bawahnya juga menginginkan lebih.

"Naru, boleh aku menyentuhmu...lebih dari ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seduktif, napasnya terasa berat menahan hasratnya sekarang.

"Semuanya milikmu, Sasuke."

Dengan jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Ia mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi dilewatinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Klik

Pintu auto lock itu terkunci dengan otomatis, menutup rapat sang pintu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu dua sosok yang kini tengah bercumbu mersa di atas sebuah ranjang kingsize di tengah ruangan bernuansa putih gading itu.

"Engh..."

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah berada disalah satu ruangan hotel yang ia tempati sekarang padahal tadi rasanya ia masih berada di atas bukit dan melihat kembang api, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke membawanya menuju ranjang kingsize di ruangan itu, menidurkannya dengan lembut. Ia tidak sadar kapan Sasuke melepaskan semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan, sehingga sekarang tak mengenakan apapun sebagai penutup tubuh mereka. Ia terlalu terhanyut oleh kelamnya mata Sasuke, terbawa oleh nafsu yang sudah membuat ia menulikan telinganya atas keadaan sekitar.

Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada lehernya, menjilat dan menggigitnya hingga muncul tanda kemerahan yang menjadi tanda atas kepemilikan atas dirinya.

"Nghh..."

Sasuke terus memberikan kissmarknya di leher jenjang Naruto. menunjukan bahwa ia adalah pemilik dari laki-laki di bawahnya, hanya ia hanya miliknya dan hanya ia yang boleh melihat wajahnya yang tengah tertutupi kabut nafsu, hanya ia yang boleh berada di atasnya, hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh indah Naruto. Karena, Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Angh...Sasu.."

Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menjilati nipplenya, mengulum dan menggigit kecil titik kecoklatan di dadanya hingga mengeras. Memilin nipple sebelahnya dengan tangan hingga kedua nipple itu sama-sama mengeras.

Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus milik Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat desahan demi desahan meluncur mulus dari belahan bibir Naruto.

Ia melirik wajah Naruto yang telah berubah merah dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya, benar-benar eksotis. Menggairahkan, membangunkan sesuatu yang mulai tersiksa diselangkangannya.

Tangan yang tadinya memilin nipple Naruto, ia arahkan tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Ia tak perlu memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan jemari yang ada di depannya kini.

Naruto menatap jemari tangan Sasuke yang terarah padanya, menatapnya dengan lapar. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke, membawanya pada rongga lembab di mulutnya. Menjilat jari itu hingga basah, mengulumnya. Jemari itu sesekali menjepit lidahnya, mangikuti gerakan lidah Naruto yang memanjakannya.

"Mmmh..."

Naruto terus menjilati jari Sasuke hingga sang empunya menariknya kembali, membuat erangan protes terdengar dari Naruto namun segara berganti dengan desahan saat bibir dan lidah Sasuke menggantikan jemari itu.

Membiarkan Naruto mengulum lidahnya sesuka hatinya, membebaskan Naruto yang mendominasi rongga mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

"Angh!"

Naruto refleks melepaskan pagutan bibirnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya. Membuat dinding-dinding rektumnya terasa panas.

"Ssst, Naru..." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, mata, pipi dan kembali memberikan ciuman panjang pada bibir yang sudah kelihatan membengkak itu.

"Mmmh...mmmn.."

Sasuke menambahkan jumlah jarinya yang tertanam dalam Naruto menggerakannya keluar masuk, melakukan pelebaran pada otot ketat yang akan menjadi jalan masuknya.

"Mmmm...ah..ah..ah," Naruto melepaskan pagutannya saat jemari Sasuke mulai keluar masuk rektumnya dengan cepat.

"Ah..Suke.."

"Cium aku Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap iris onyx di depannya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Melumat bibir kemerahan itu hingga hampir membengkak.

"Mmmh...nnnn.."

Desah Naruto yang dengan rakus meraup bibir Sasuke, menerobos belahan bibir itu dan menjelajahi segala isi di dalam rongga lembab itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari rektum Naruto, mempersiapkan miliknya yang sudah menegang tepat di depan rektum Naruto. Memasukannya perlahan agar tak menyakiti Naruto.

"A ah, Sasuke. Sakit..."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto," Sasuke berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto, menjilat telinga itu hingga sang empunya mengerang geli.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Sasuke.

"A aku juga mencintaimu ah...ah.."

Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya, memasukan miliknya yang sudah mulai 'terlahap' sepenuhnya oleh rektum Naruto. Setitik air keluar dari mata indah Naruto merasakan rektumnya yang melebar, rasanya tetap panas dan sakit meski ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dengan Sasuke. Tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke sudah memasukinya, sudah berapa banyak cairan yang memenuhi rongga dalam tubuhnya tetap saja saat melakukannya rasa sakit itu akan datang lagi.

"Angh...hah..hah..hah.." Naruto mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Sasuke tak bergerak lagi, menunggu ia terbiasa dengan milik Sasuke yang memenuhi dalam dirinya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Pertanda jika Sasuke sudah boleh bergerak. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menundurkan pinggulnya, menggesekan miliknya dengan rektum naruto lalu memajukan pinggulnya lagi dan kembali mundur.

Gerakannya mulai dipercepat begitu Naruto terbiasa dengan gerakan yang ia buat.

"Ah...ah..ah..Sasu..ah.."

Alunan desahan terus terdengar dari mulut Naruto, ia merasakan cairan mulai mengalir memenuhi miliknya. Ia akan klimaks.

"Sasu, ah...ah aku mau.."

"Keluarkan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada milik Naruto yang benar-benar sudah mengeras hingga cairan kental itu keluar dari ujung kepala milik Naruto.

"A angh!"

Sasuke menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cairan Naruto, membersihkannya dengan lidah yang menyusuri setiap jengkal jemarinya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika Naruto meraih tangannya dan mulai menjilati sisa-sisa cairan itu.

"Dobe?" Sasuke merasa sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal, menjilati tangannya dengan gerakan yang cukup erotis. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto sebernafsu ini.

Melihat ukenya asyik menjilati jarinya, Sasuke kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat miliknya keluar masuk hingga menimbulkan suara kecipakan dan deritan pada ranjang yang menjadi alas mereka.

"Ah, ah...ah..anh.."

Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat suasana malam yang dingin menjadi panas. Bersama dengan tetesan-tetesan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, mencapai puncaknya dengan menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Desahan lega terdengar dari Sasuke, merasakan setiap mili liter cairannya yang keluar memenuhi dalam rektum Naruto. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto yang masih terengah-engah mengatur napasnya dan perlahan mencabut miliknya yang tertanam di lubang rektum Naruto.

"Nnnh.." Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mencabut miliknya, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto yang tidur di sampingnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang dan mengatur napasnya cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan dinginnya AC di ruangan itu yang menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

Tersentak, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang sekarang sedang menjilati miliknya.

"Na Naruto?" Panggilnya.

"More..." Ucap Naruto seraya melahap milik Sasuke, memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnh.." Sasuke mendesah tertahan saat Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengeluar masukan miliknya dari mulutnya.

"Angh.." Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto, membuatnya melahap seluruh miliknya hingga pangkal dan menjambaki helaian pirang itu agar mempercepat gerakan blow job yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ukh, nnn..." Naruto sedikit tersedak saat Sasuke mengambil kendali atas gerakannya hingga seluruh milik Sasuke berada dalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena gerakan itu benar-benar menutupi kerongkongannya untuk mengalirkan oksigen.

"Sssh...ah!" Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto dalam, membenamkan seluruh miliknya. Menyemburkan cairan kental itu langsung melewati tenggorokan Naruto yang langsung ditelannya.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya tangannya pada surai pirang Naruto dan membiarkannya melepaskan kulumannya.

Cairan kental itu sedikit meleleh keluar dari ujung bibir Naruto, ia menjilat cairan itu hingga bersih dan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun.

"..more...Sasuke.." Ucapnya dengan napas yang masih terengah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke, sedikit mengangkang. Meraup bibir Sasuke dengan rakus, menjilatnya dan memberikan gigikan kecil pada bibir itu.

"Angh!" Sasukemengerang keras saat miliknya digenggam Naruto, dan kembali memasukan milik Sasuke yang setengah menegang ke dalam rektum miliknya.

"Angh...Naruto.." Erang Sasuke, ia sangat menikmati ini. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih 'komando'.

Naruto memegangi pundak Sasuke, ia mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Merasakan betapa luar biasanya hasrat yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"A ah..ah..ah..ah."

"Faster... sssh...Naruto." Sasuke berdesis nikmat saat sang uke mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya, ia memegangi pinggul Naruto dan menekannya ke bawah.

"Angh!" Mendesah keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat sesuatu di dalam sana berhasil tersentuh ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"Angh! Ah...ah..'Suke..ah.." Racaunya tak jelas saat gerakannya terlampau cepat hingga titik itu kembali tersentuh, tertabrak oleh milik Sasuke. Terus dan terus menabrak titik yang sama hingga cairan kental menyembur dari lubang milik Naruto. Membasahi dadanya dan Naruto, membuat tubuhnya yang telah lengket oleh peluh menjadi lebih lengket lagi.

Otot-otot rektum itu meremas kencang milik Sasuke, membuatnya mengerang keras merasakan miliknya dijepit erat. Tak lama, Sasuke pun menyemburkan cairan miliknya hingga kembali memenuhi dalam tubuh Naruto. Beberapa dari cairan itu menetes keluar saking banyaknya, meluncur melewati paha tan Naruto.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto yang bersandar didadanya ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Me to, 'Suke." Naruto menegakan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Senyum hangat diperlihatkan Sasuke, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan SasuNaru yang sedang romantis-romantisan di atas dengan seseorang yang akan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mereka karena akan segera mengalami yang namanya gundah gulana akibat cinta.

Hari yang sama di Konoha Hospital

11.34 siang

Seperti biasa, Namikaze Kyuubi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi pekerjaannya. Mengecek keadaan pasien, mengisi data yang diterimanya juga melaporkan perubahan apa yang terjadi pada pasien pada dokter kepala.

Namun, lagi-lagi seperti biasanya wajah tampan kitsune kita satu ini terlihat merengut kesal. Bukan karena ia harus bekerja dihari seharusnya ia libur, bukan pula karena tugasnya yang makin menumpuk karena sang adik Namikaze Naruto tengah mengambil liburannya yang entah sekarang sedang berada dimana. Tetapi tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya yang terus mengekorinya selama seharian ini. Ya seharian, bukan lagi hanya dipagi hari saja.

Hari libur bagaikan neraka bagi Kyuubi, karena dihari libur seseorang di sampingnya akan terus bersamanya selama seharian tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Kyuubi tak bisa menyuruhnya untuk pergi bekerja atau apalah dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia membiarkan orang berwajah mesum itu terus mengikutinya sedari pagi hingga hampir siang ini, oh tak lupa juga dengan celotehan yang sama.

"Kyuu~ chan."

"Kenapa maafmu mahal sekali sih~"

"Kyuu~ marahnya sudah dong."

"Honey~ maafkan kakandamu ini ya."

Twich!

"Berisik keriput!" Bentak Kyuubi mendengar ocehan-ocehan Itachi yang semakin melenceng jauh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku berisik maka maafkan aku yah?" Ucap Itachi dengan gaya so imut so manisnya yang bikin author tepar karena begitu tidak pantasnya pose itu untuk sang seme.

"Ck! Apa sih maumu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja bersama teman-temanmu! Ini hari libur kau tahu dan aku sangat mengharapkan KAU tidak mengganggu hari ini!" Teriak Kyuubi dengan mata yang sudah mengisyaratkan pergi atau mati dengan aura-aura gelap dan awan mendung yang berada di atas kepalanya, tinggal petirnya yang belum menggelegar.

"Tapi liburan ini aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu Kyuu~" Ucap Itachi.

Twich!

Demi kami sama dan Jashin sama yang bergandengan tangan jalan-jalan sama-sama, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar laki-laki di hadapannya pergi. Berapa kali lagi ia harus merapalkan umpatan agar laki-laki ini pergi.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Pergi keriput." Ucap Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kyuu jangan begitu kenapa," Ucap Itachi yang masih kekeh mengekori Kyuubi.

Sementara(calon) pasangan suami-suami ini sedang mengalami masalah rumah tangga, seseorang terlihat berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan ragu. Orang itu berjalan hingga berada di belakang Itachi dan menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Itachi?" Panggilnya ragu, takut-takut salah orang.

Itachi merasakan pundaknya yang di tepuk seseorang dan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil ia pun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendatapi seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dei?" Ucap Itachi begitu mengetahui siapa orang di belakangnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning panjang dengan sebagian dikuncir tengah tidak terlalu tinggi, pemuda berwajah 'cantik' itu tersenyum ke arah Itachi membuat parasnya yang cantik menjadi jauh lebih cantik.

"Ternyata benar, kau Itachi." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Dei itu.

"Dei apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Apa kau sakit? Penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada terkesan khawatir?

"Ahaha, tidak kok. Aku ke sini untuk menjenguk temanku yang dirawat di sini. Un ngomong-ngomong kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit ini?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi.

"Itu..." Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan mata melirik Kyuubi yang tengah menatap datar ke arah Deidara.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang di samping Itachi, ia tersenyum melihat pemuda bersurai orange red itu.

Kyuubi memandangi Deidara yang tersenyum padanya, tubuh yang ramping, wajah yang mengarah lebih kepada kata 'cantik' daripada tampan dan rambut kuning panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga sepanjang pinggang.

'Teman Itachi?' Pikir Kyuubi.

"E em, Kyuu ini Deidara. Temanku." Ucap Itachi memperkenalkan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Teman? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku mantan kekasihmu Itachi, un jangan-jangan takut kekasihmu marah ya?" Tanya Deidara sambil terkikik geli.

Twich!

Kyuubi tampak tak terima dengan kata kekasih-entah kata kekasih yang mana- yang diucapkan Deidara. Ia melirik Itachi yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku Deidara, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuu san." Ucap Deidara menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Deidara san." Ucap Kyuubi menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Un,Namikaze? Kau dokter Namikaze Kyuubi?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya," Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

"Itachi, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika kekasihmu ini manis sekali." Ucap Deidara.

Sebelum Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Kyuubi terlebih dahulu menyanggahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan kekasih dari si keriput ini." Ucap Kyuubi seraya menunjuk wajah Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Kyuubi langsung terlihat lesu tak bersemangat.

"Keriput? Maksudmu Itachi?" Tanya Deidara seraya memandang Itachi yang mencoba tersenyum.

" 'Tachi ternyata ada juga yang berani mengataimu ya, tapi jika Itachi bukan kekasihmu. Kau mau makan siang denganku Itachi?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kitakan sudah lama tidak ketemu." Lanjutnya.

Wajah Itachi langsung terlihat murung begitu mendengar ucapan Deidara. Senyum yang ditunjukannya terlihat memaksa berada diwajah tampannya.

"Ya, sejak kau memutuskan pergi dari Konoha." Ucap Itachi.

"Tapi sekarang aku kembali kan?" Ucap Deidara, "Bagaimana un? Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Deidara dengan senyum yang masih setia melengkung di bibirnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Itachi, ia dan Deidara mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan yang kadang mengundang senyuman di wajah Itachi.

Wait a second, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Kira-kira apa yang terlupakan ya? Ah! Ini dia, yang terlupakan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas dokter yang tengah mematung dikoridor rumah sakit. Kedua mata rubinya terus mengikuti langkah dua orang pemuda yang baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri hingga hilang di antara belokan meninggalkan ia SENDIRIAN.

"Keriput." Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali pada pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan namun pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada laki-laki yang bersama Itachi tadi.

'Mantan kekasih Itachi,' Pikirnya seraya terus berjalan.

'Laki-laki itu sangat serasi dengan Itachi.'

'Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi.'

Tap

Kedip-kedip, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah tadi ia mengharapkan Itachi meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti tidak ingin ditinggalkan Itachi.

"AARGH! Apa yang ku pikirkan barusan dasar sialan!" Teriak Kyuubi kesurupan seraya menjambaki rambutnya, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit langsung lari terbirit-birit akibat teriakannya.

"Ini gila, ini gila ini gila!" Racaunya dengan tampang horor.

Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang tengah menyeringai dibalik dinding tak jauh dari sana. Memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya dari kejauhan.

"Its~ show~ time~ Kitsune~ " Ucap orang itu dengan nada sing a song.

"Suaramu jelek un." Celetuk seseorang di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau dengarkan."

"Aku punya telinga un,"

"Kalau begitu iris saja."

Perang deathglare pun dimulai antara dua orang itu. Melupakan tujuan mereka yang semula melihat Kyuubi yang tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

**To be continue~**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa romence n lemonnya terasa?

Kalau ngga, gomen ne. Diawalkan author udah bilang kalau lagi stress, ^^

Jadi, adakah yang mau mereview?

Kalau ada typo, kasih tau ya nanti kalau sempet di benerin,,

Bye~

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

Update!

Tidak akan banyak curcol karena mata yang sudah merem melek ingin cepat terpejam #halah!

Gomennasai belum bisa balas satu persatu review minna, authornya ngantuk berat #ngeliat jam yang udah nunjuk angka 4

Dari pagi nih ngetik ngga berenti-berenti, hiks kasiannya saya sebagai penulis T^T #plak! Tadi bilangnya nggak banyak curcol =="

Ya sud-lah, terima kasih untuk yang **Log in** terlebih dahulu :

**devilluke ryu shin, MoodMaker, heriyandi kurosaki, NiMin Shippers, Jaylyn Rui, laila. , Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, kinana, akagi akihito, Iria-san, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Kiseki No Hana, Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, DL-Akevi II, devilojoshi** dan **KyouyaxCloud**

Gomen belum bisa balas review, pundak rasanya udah mau jatuoh ngegelinding aja T^T

Untuk :

**Guest(1), Guest(2), ca kun **dan** onyx shappireSEA**

juga terima kasih reviewnya, nggak kuat nahan mata. Lama-lama lingkaran hitam di bawah mata tambah lebar nih T^T

untuk typo, gomennasai.

Tidak diedit dulu, ngga kuat mata nahan kantuk #dihajar karena dari tadi bilang ga kuat melulu

Wokeh!

Lets enjoyed Minna !

.

.

.

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Naruto : 24 tahun

Itachi : 25 tahun

Kyuubi : 25 tahun

Neji : 17 tahun

Gaara : 19 tahun

Deidara : 24 tahun

Sasori : 25 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu (**70% cerita**)**, **SasuNaru(**25% cerita**), slight SasoDei(**4% cerita**), NejiGaa(**1% cerita)**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Lime kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

"Namikaze Kyuubi, 25 tahun. Belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun karena terlalu fokus pada kuliah dan pekerjaannya. Menyukai warna merah, apel merah dan segala sesuatu yang berbau merah. Pengalaman kerja, pernah bekerja pada pemerintahan sebagai perakit senjata seperti bom, senapan dan nuklir dan terakhir masih ditekuninya adalah sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ternama di Konoha.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa seseorang yang biasa menjadi perakit senjata berakhir menjadi dokter. Baru-baru ini Namikaze Kyuubi bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato selaku sebagai ayahnya, diketahui jika Namikaze Kyuubi dipanggil karena rencana pertunangannya dengan seseorang bernama Sizune Senju selaku anak dari Nawaki Senju dan cucu dari Tsunade senju yang menjadi ibu dari Namikaze Minato. Yang berarti Namikaze Kyuubi akan bertunangan dengan saudara sepupunya sendiri. Pertunangannya sendiri-"

"Cukup." Interupsi dari pemuda berambut raven baru saja memotong penjelasan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menatap datar orang yang baru saja mengatakan mengenai informasi terkini dari rubah incarannya dan mengibaskan tangannya memerintahkan agar orang itu segera pergi dari hadapannya. Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu pun menundukan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan beraksen serba kuning itu.

"Semoga mereka bahagia un." Ucapan dari pemuda berambut blonde di sampingnya langsung membuat ia mengeluarkan deathglare super tajam yang ia arahkan pada pemuda itu.

"Apa? Lagi pula mereka serasi un." Ucap pemuda blonde itu lagi, terlihat acuh dengan deathglare tajam menusuk yang ter arah padanya.

"Dei, berani kau katakan itu lagi. Kupastikan aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk merapemu sekarang juga." Ucapnya pada sang pemuda blonde.

"Silahkan saja un, kau lupa terakhir kali kau berusaha merapeku kau berakhir di rumah sakit." Ucap Deidara yang lagi-lagi terlihat acuh.

"Dan apa kau lupa jika sekarang ini danna mu itu tidak ada." Ucap Itachi.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawanmu un?"

"Hn, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ekhm!"

"Jangan coba-coba un, atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang silahkan saja?"

"Itachi!"

"EKHM!"Suara deheman keras mengalihkan perhatian kedua laki-laki yang sedang perang adu mulut itu. Itachi dan Deidara menatap asal suara barusan, layar laptop yang menyala menunjukan wajah seseorang yang tengah menatap datar dua orang itu. Meski terlihat datar tapi dalam hati ia sudah kesal karena sejak tadi dia merasa diacuhkan keberadaannya. Wajah yang terpampang dilayar itu menatap Deidara yang tertawa gugup padanya.

"Da danna," Ucap Deidara salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa sudah cukup nostalgianya?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki wajah baby face itu pada kedua orang di depannya.

"Belum, kan diganggu olehmu." Ucap Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dan kemplangan gratis dari Deidara.

"Apa sih!" Kesal Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja dikemplang Deidara. Si pelaku hanya menatap acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop di depannya.

"Danna, bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh perhatian, sangat berbeda sekali dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik." Jawab pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Akasuna Sasori.

"Ah, gomen ne danna. Aku jadi tidak bisa sering-sering menjengukmu~." Ucap Deidara.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku Dei dan...Itachi bisa kau minggir sedikit." Ucap Sasori yang melihat Itachi yang memepet-mepet(?) di sebelah Deidara.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu karena Dei chanmu mengajakku ke kamarnya?" Tanya Itachi yang malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Deidara.

"Minggir un!" Teriak Deidara yang langsung mendorong wajah Itachi menjauh hingga hampir terjengkal dari atas tempat tidur.

"Biasa _aja_ kali." Ucap Itachi, ia mengelus wajahnya yang baru saja didorong Deidara. Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat pertengkaran kekasihnya dan mantan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Orang bernama Kyuubi itu." Tanya Sasori yang membahas hal sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah antara mereka-ralat-masalah Itachi. "Dia sudah dijodohkan, padahal kita sudah sejauh ini." Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Mengenai hal itu, kita lanjutkan saja rencana awal. Rencana berhasil, maka pertunangan itu juga batal." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau itu jahat sekali un." Deidara terlihat tidak menyukai 'rencana' yang disebutkan Itachi barusan. Walau bagaimana pun ia juga seorang uke, dan sesama uke dan (calon) uke ia bisa mengerti bagaimana nantinya perasaan Kyuubi jika rencana ini sampai terjadi.

"Tenanglah Dei, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Itachi, ia menatap kembali layar laptopnya yang menampilkan wajah Sasori. "Kita lakukan besok."

Mendengar perintah Itachi, Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Deidara yang masih terlihat kurang suka dengan rencana mereka. "Dei," Panggilnya lembut, kekasihnya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah merengut. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka, tapi kita harus tetap melakukannya." Ucap Sasori pada Deidara.

Deidara menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pelan, "Tapi jika ini gagal, kau akan benar-benar kuledakan hingga berkeping-keping un." Ucapnya seraya menatap Itachi serius.

"Hn." Ucap Itachi yang terlihat sangat malas menanggapi Deidara. 'Dasar ikatan batin antar uke.' Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Dei tidurlah. Ini sudah malam," Ucap Sasori.

"Un, danna~ tapi aku masih rindu padamu~" Ucap Deidara-lebih seperti rengekan pada semenya itu.

"Dei."

"Baik-baik un. Tapi cium aku dulu," Ucap Dei, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan laptop.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Sasori dan _webcam_ pun terputus, menyisakan Deidara masih setia menempelkan wajahnya dilayar laptop.

"Ffft..." Itachi menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencegah agar tawa tertahannya tak keluar. Namun tatapan tajam dari Deidara membuat ia tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

"Berisik un!" Kesal Deidara, ia melempar sebuah bantal yang ada di dekatnya pada Itachi yang masih setia menertawakannya namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Itachi. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari kamarku Itachi!" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh tak suka.

Itachi berdehem kecil sebelum mengembalikan wajah stoiknya, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menertawakan pemuda blonde itu. "Hn, tidak. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur-milik Deidara- dan bergerumul dengan bantal empuk-milik Deidara-di tempat tidur itu.

"Itachi!" Deidara menarik-narik bahu Itachi, menjenggut rambut ravennya juga menyeret-nyeret kaki Itachi agar dia bisa membuat pemuda itu bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali bahkan ia menendang kaki Itachi karena merasa kesal pemuda itu tak juga menyingkir.

"Bangun un! Aku juga mau tidur!" Teriak Deidara, ia makin kesal saat hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas dari si raven.

"ITACHI!" Dan, dengan sangat terpaksa Deidara merelakan tempat tidurnya untuk ditiduri Itachi sedangkan ia, harus dengan terpaksa pula terusir dan mengungsi ke kamar lain karena tidak ingin tidur satu ruangan bahkan satu tempat tidur dengan Itachi. Baginya itu semua bagaikan ramalan dari suku maya yang tidak jadi kenyataan. Tidak terima kasih, ia tak ingin menjadi sasaran rape Itachi ketika si raven memimpikan hal-hal mesum dalam tidurnya. Memikirkan itu saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia menarik satu bantal dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa juga membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

.

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

Mentari yang muncul dari ufuk Timur kini tengah dalam posisi 45 derajat di langit biru tanpa satu pun awan yang menaunginya. Cahayanya terlihat begitu menyilaukan meski hanya terpantulkan dari jendela kantin rumah sakit tempat seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakangi jendela itu, membuat punggung dan helaian _orange red_nya terlihat indah saat cahaya itu menerpanya. Pagi ini sangatlah cerah bahkan terlalu cerah untuk ia yang tengah menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk jus apel yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan namun tak juga menyeruput jus itu. Bahkan jus itu masih memenuhi gelasnya, sama sekali tak berkurang satu mili liter pun sejak jus itu diantarkan ke mejanya.

Pemuda itu memang tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa akan keadaan sekitar. Pikirannya kini tengah bergelut dan bergulat menentukan mana diantara ini dan itu yang harus ia ambil, juga mana antara ini dan itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Jas putih yang biasa dikenakannya telah ia lepas dan dibiarkan tergeletak dikursi sebelahnya. Juga kemeja yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat dengan terpaksa untuk dimasukan ke sela celananya karena banyak yang keluar dibeberapa sisi. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar bukan penampilan dirinya yang seperti biasa, namun pemuda itu nampak terlihat tak mempedulikan hal itu karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

'Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padanya?'

'Apa seharusnya dari dulu aku memaafkan dia?'

'Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghukumnya?'

'Atau aku harus minta maaf padanya?'

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus berputar di dalam otaknya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting seperti ini. Apakah ia menyesal karena telah membuat dia terus memohon padanya selama tiga bulan ini. Sebenarnya dirinya ini kenapa sampai-sampai memikirkan orang macam si keriput itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini pikirannya terus dihantui oleh satu hal yang sama, seseorang yang beberapa ini sangatlah berubah sikap terhadapnya. Semenjak hari itu, seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan ia langsung tahu jika orang itu bukanlah sekedar teman untuk dia.

Setelah itu dalam beberapa hari, Itachi berubah. Dia memang masih seperti biasanya mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Tapi hal itu hanya sampai seseorang bernama Deidara datang dan Itachi pasti akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya yang menatap bingung pemuda raven itu.

"Ha`ah." Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napasnya, lelah dengan pikirannya yang terus memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru tanpa ia tahu jawabannya. Ia pun mengarahkan sedotan yang sejak tadi ia mainkan mendekati mulutnya dan menyeruput jus apel di depannya. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya harus menyediakan tenaga ekstra.

"Ohayou, Kyuu~"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kyuubi langsung tersedak minumannya hingga ia terbatuk-batuk saat sepasang tangan dengan tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Dengan kasar ia menepis sepasang tangan itu dan menatap kesal pada seseorang yang telah membuatnya tersedak. "Apa yang kau lakukan keriput! Mau membuatku mati tersedak hah!" Bentaknya pada si pelaku.

"Aku melihatmu melamun Kyuu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai melamun begitu?" Tanya Itachi, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuubi namun segera dihalangi Kyuubi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyuubi seraya mencomot(?) jasnya yang hampir saja diduduki Itachi.

"Duduk?" Jawab Itachi dengan nada yang lebih seperti bertanya. Baru saja Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, suara yang sangat familiar untuknya beberapa hari ini terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Itachi!"

Itachi yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuubi menatap datar Itachi yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Tachi, Kyuubi san." Ucap si blonde itu begitu ia berdiri di samping Itachi. Kyuubi hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil tanpa menoleh.

"Dei, Ohayou." Ucap Itachi.

"Ohayou, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Deidara yang terlihat bersemangat sekali.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Deidara yang sangat bersemangat, "Hn, baiklah. Tapi," Ia melepaskan Jas hitam yang dipakainya dan mengenakan jas itu pada Deidara. "Kau harus pakai ini. Cuacanya dingin nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucapnya seraya membenarkan letak jasnya yang kebesaran untuk Deidara.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan, 'Dingin dari mananya, cuaca cerah begini.' Pikirnya seraya menyeruput jusnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Deidara, terlihat garis-garis merah yang nampak dikedua pipinya saat Itachi membenarkan posisi jas itu.

"Sudah lebih baik," Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kyuu, aku-"

"Terserah!" Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuubi berdiri dan melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa sekali pun melihat Itachi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tersentak, Kyuubi menatap kedua tangannya yang sedang meramu obat dengan mata yang membulat seraya berteriak 'astaga!' saat melihat dirinya yang mencampurkan terlalu banyak obat penenang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa ceroboh begini! Kau mau membunuh pasienmu!" Teriakan dari adiknya barusan sama sekali tak ia tanggapi, ia hanya menatap kosong pada obat-obatan yang tengah disingkirkan adiknya.

"...ubi! Kyuubi!" Berkali-kali pun Naruto memanggil kakaknya itu, Kyuubi tak sekali pun menjawab atau sekedar meliriknya. Naruto yang melihat kakaknya yang lagi-lagi melamun entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini hanya berdecak kesal. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih Kyuu? Berapa kali aku melihatmu melamun hari ini." Tanya Naruto lembut, ia sangat khawatir pada kakaknya itu. Ini bukan seperti Kyuubi yang biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf." Ucap Kyuubi pelan dan ia pun ikut membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Hah?" Dengan sedikit-sangat-tidak percaya dengan pendengaran dari telinganya, Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang tengah memberaskan meja di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Kyuubi dan satu tangannya yang lain pada keningnya sendiri.

"Apa sih!" Ucap Kyuubi yang melihat kelakuan aneh dari adiknya itu.

"Tidak panas," Ucap Naruto saat merasakan panas tubuhnya dan Kyuubi dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyuubi benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala kuning adiknya itu, dikemanakan gelar dokter yang disandangnya dan apakah dia tidak malu dengan jas putih yang dipakainya saat dia mengatakan 'tidak panas' setelah menyentuh keningnya. "Ck! Naruto. Kau ini dokter, sekali lihat pun seharusnya kau tahu aku itu tidak sakit!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Habis kau hari ini melamun terus Kyuu, bahkan sampai mencampur obat saja kau sampai salah. Dan juga kau tadi bilang maaf, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Kyuu. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Dokter berambut kemerahan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, hanya karena itukah adiknya itu mengira dirinya sakit. Karena sebuah kata maaf yang diucapkannya. Memangnya kenapa dengan dirinya yang mengucapkan maaf, sebegitu aneh kah hingga adiknya terlihat makin menunjukan muka khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya menjawab Naruto, tapi sepertinya adiknya itu tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapannya barusan. Terbukti dari tatapan selidik yang diterimanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja Kyuu, biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugasmu." Ucap Naruto yang langsung diprotes Kyuubi. "Istirahat Kyuu, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kecerobohan lain yang bisa membahayakan pasien." Ucapnya lagi karena memang tidak baik dan akan fatal bagi seorang dokter jika pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya.

Kyuubi yang sebenarnya tidak suka diperintah hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto, benar adanya yang dikatakan oleh adiknya itu. Misalkan saja ia sedang melakukan operasi namun pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana maka yang terjadi bisa saja ia memotong salah satu pembuluh arteri atau bahkan lebih parah dengan membunuh pasiennya itu. Oh, lebih baik ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan adiknya saja.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu lekas bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi." Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti ia sedang mengusir Kyuubi.

"Iya, cerewet." Kyuubi mengambil jas dokter yang ia letakan dikursi kerjanya juga tak lupa kunci mobil yang ia letakan di atas mejanya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa barangnya, Kyuubi pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh obat-obatan itu. Tak lupa dangan melepas sarung tangan serta masker sterilnya sebelum keluar. Lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya baru saja ia melangkah keluar. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan satu pesan yang masuk dan tebak siapa yang mengirim pesan itu, ayahnya. Namikaze Minato, dan betapa kesalnya ia saat membaca isi pesan itu.

'_Kembali ke mansion utama besok pagi, calon tunanganmu akan datang untuk pertemuan keluarga. Datang dan temui dia, ini akan melancarkan pertunangan kalian.'_

"Cih!" Dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan Kyuubi mempreteli ponselnya dan memisahkan baterai dari ponselnya. Ia tidak ingin diganggu, tak peduli jika rumah sakit menelponnya atau ayahnya yang menghubunginya. Tak tahu kah ayahnya itu jika ia sedang sangat pusing, pikirannya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam hal dan kini harus ditambah pula dengan pertuangan bodohnya dengan Shizune, saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Setelah mematikan alarm mobilnya, Kyuubi segera memasuki mobil berwarna merahnya dan menjalankannya meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Mungkin dengan tidur atau hal lain yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya walau sejenak.

.

.

Klik!

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Sebuah tempat tidur double king size dan sofa merah marun adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian di sana, mengambil baju santainya dan mengenakan baju itu ditubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur di tengah ruangan, merebahkan dirinya di sana . Pikiran yang berat membuat tubuhnya ikut merasakan lelah, kalau bisa ia ingin mengosongkan isi kepalanya yang sudah hampir meledak ini.

Semuanya gara-gara dia, gara-gara satu orang yang terus menerus ada dalam otaknya hingga pikiran-pikiran lain ini bisa muncul dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan keriput itu padanya sampai-sampai otaknya ini tak bisa mengenyahkan eksistensi dirinya.

Jika ia memikirkannya secara balik, Itachi yang terus mengikutinya. Ia tak benci itu, malahan ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya saat dia mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya. Pengecualian untuk bunga, ia benci itu. Kyuubi bukan perempuan yang menyukai wewangian dari tanaman seperti itu, ia laki-laki yang menyukai semua hal yang dilakukan laki-laki.

"Argh! Brengsek!" Dengan kesal Kyuubi melempar bantal terdekatnya hingga bantal itu teronggok di pojokan kamar. Padahal ia berencana untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari semua itu, tapi kenapa ia malah terus dan lebih kepikiran tentangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Lebih baik ia tidur, mungkin dengan tidur ia bisa mengenyahkan semua pikirannya ini. Kyuubi pun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegangnya untuk rehat sejenak.

"Kyuubi."

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku lagi keriput! Aku sedang bekerja-"

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi."

"Hah?" Apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tidak akan mengikutiku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi, maaf karena sudah mengganggumu selama ini." Tunggu kenapa, apa alasannya dia tidak akan mengikutiku lagi. Aku menatap Itachi yang balik menatapku datar, tatapan yang biasa ia berikan pada orang lain. Tatapan yang tak pernah dia arahkan padaku, tapi sekarang dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu.

"Oh, Baguslah."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Kyuu, aku menyerah. Aku sadar kau tidak akan menyukaiku dan selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapnya padaku, aku melihatnya yang berbalik ke belakang dan di sana kulihat Deidara. Laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini kutemui.

Aku menatap Itachi lagi dan aku melihatnya tersenyum, menatap penuh lembut ke arah Deidara yang berjalan mendekatinya. Buruk, firasatku merasakan ini buruk. Itachi tersenyum padanya, Itachi menatapnya dengan lembut dan kini Itachi mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus Kyuu," Lagi, aku melihatnya tersenyum pada Deidara. "Selamat tinggal Kyuu."

'Tunggu,'

'Tidak boleh.'

'Kenapa dia meninggalkanku.'

Dia berjalan menjauhiku, bersama dengan Deidara yang senantiasa ia genggam tangannya.

'Itachi.' Aku memanggilnya namun tak sedikit pun ia menoleh padaku, ada apa sebenarnya ini. Kenapa sesak sekali, aku meremas kemeja dibagian dadaku. Sakit, aku melihat dia yang berjalan menjauhiku.

"Itachi...kembali."

Dalam sekejap Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya.

Deg deg, deg deg, deg deg

'A apa-apan tadi itu?'

Ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak beraturan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia memimpikan hal yang buruk, ia melihat Itachi yang pergi meninggalkannya.

'Apa-apaan semua ini?' Pikirannya makin tak menentu, ia melirik kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja. "Aku harus memperjelas semua ini." Kyuubi menyambar kunci itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

Setelah mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya, Kyuubi bergegas ketempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya ada satu, memperjelas semua ini agar ia bisa menyingkirkan semua pikirannya yang lain.

Kyuubi memasuki mobil merahnya dan segera melajukannya dengan cepat ke jalanan ramai. Tidak mempedulikan jika hari sudah malam mengingat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan lagi hujan yang tengah mengguyur jalanan, Kyuubi mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga di atas tujuh puluh kilo meter per jam. Ia ingin cepat memperjelas semuanya.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Di sinilah Kyuubi sekarang, di depan pintu mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha. Ia terlihat menunggu dengan tidak sabaran, sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena sejak tadi ia membunyikan bel tak ada satu orang pun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mansion sebesar ini tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar bel yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya, jika lima menit lagi pintu ini tak juga dibuka ia akan benar-benar mendobrak pintu di depannya ini. Tidak peduli jika itu tindakan kriminal karena masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa ijin.

Ting tong!

Cklek!

"Kyuubi?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuubi langsung menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang yang sudah membuatnya pusing, laki-laki yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Keriput, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kau yang selalu saja muncul dipikiranku. Kau tahu, itu membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak. Sudah lama aku memikirkan semua ini, tapi semakin aku memikirkannya banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalaku. Semakin banyak dan terus-terusan berputar. Argh! Itu membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain dan itu semua karena kau keriput!"

Kyuubi mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya kemari. Ia menatap Itachi menunggu respon dari si raven itu.

"Kyuu, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi yang bisa dikatakan terlihat kusut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan pakaian yang juga kusut.

Twich!

Setelah ia mengucapkan begitu banyak kalimat yang terbentuk di dalam otaknya, Itachi hanya bertanya apa di sakit. Padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh kemari untuk mengatakannya, tapi yang dia dapat hanya Itachi yang bertanya apa dia sakit.

"Keriput. Kau! Argh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan!" Teriak Kyuubi, ia mengacak-acak surai _orange red_nya dengan frustasi. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kyuu-"

"Itachi? Siapa yang datang?"

"Ah, Dei."

Deg!

Kyuubi mematung, matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Itachi. Bukan karena orang itu adalah Deidara, seseorang yang beberapa hari ini terus saja bertemu dengan Itachi. Tapi karena keadaan Deidara yang dengan pakaian hampir terbuka sepenuhnya, juga ia dapat melihat beberapa bercak merah yang ada disekitar leher dan dada laki-laki itu. Rambut yang biasa dikuncir setengah itu kini tergerai dan yang membuatnya tambah kalut adalah keadaan Itachi yang baru ia sadari hampir sama dengan Deidara.

"Kyuubi san? Sedang apa anda di sini?" Deidara yang melihat Kyuubi, berjalan mendekati Itachi dan tersenyum ke arah dokter muda itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi melangkah mundur, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Pikirannya terus secara berulang-ulang berucap kata tidak mungkin. Ia kembali menegakan kepalanya, memasang senyuman diwajahnya. "Sepertinya a aku mengganggu kalian." Ucapnya seraya terus melangkah mundur, "Pe permisi."

Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi dari kedua orang itu, semakin lama kakinya semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia akhir berlari. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah diam?" Deidara bertanya pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedangkan matanya terus melihat ke arah dimana Kyuubi baru saja berbelok di depan gerbang mansion. "Cepat kejar dia!" Kesal Deidara yang melihat Itachi tetap diam.

"..."

"Itachi!" Dengan kesal Deidara membalikan tubuh Itachi hingga menghadapnya, "Kejar dia!"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengejarnya, biar aku saja!" Teriak Deidara, ia sudah akan mengejar Kyuubi jika saja tangannya tak ditahan Itachi.

"Belum saatnya." Deidara menatap si raven itu dengan pandangan bingung, apanya yang belum saatnya. Apa dia tidak melihat lebatnya hujan yang tengah turun dan Kyuubi yang meninggalkan mansion ini dengan berjalan kaki.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Itachi! Dia sudah jelas menyukaimu, kau tidak melihat matanya yang terluka saat dia melihatku denganmu!"

"Hn. Tapi masih belum." Itachi menatap penuh keseriusan, meyakinkan agar Deidara tak melanjutkan niatnya mengejar Kyuubi. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tangan Deidara.

Deidara langsung menyentakan tangannya dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ditahan Itachi, "Kukatakan sekali lagi un, jika rencanamu ini gagal. Aku akan meledakanmu sampai berkeping-keping Itachi." Ucapnya penuh ancaman.

Itachi berbalik memunggungi Deidara dan berjalan memasuki mansionnnya, perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. 'Saatnya merasakan sakit Kyuu chan.' Seringai senantiasa terukir diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi terus berlari menyusuri jalanan, terus berlari. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan yang turun cukup deras. Ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin ia bisa, kenapa ia harus melihat semuanya. Kakinya terus ia paksakan berlari meski rasanya seperti sudah mati rasa, ia tulikan umpatan yang diterimanya dari pejalan kaki lain yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia hanya ingin mengenyahkan rasa sesak yang kini ada didadanya. Rasanya sakit, bukan hanya sesak. Sudah sejak tadi matanya terasa panas, ia ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa ia harus melihat semuanya. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihatnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

*##########*###########*##############*#############*###############*############*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

"Emmh...Sasu.."

"Yeah, ...like that Naru." Sasuke berdesis merasakan remasan-remasan ketat yang diterimanya di bawah sana. Begitu ketat memijat miliknya yang perlahan keluar masuk dan rongga hangat laki-laki yang tengah bermain dipangkuannya. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang mendesahkan namanya seraya melenguh nikmat dengan tubuh yang naik turun memainkan miliknya.

"Faster...Naru.."

"Ahn...angh..ah ah..ah..." Naruto mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya, ia menumpukan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke untuk menyeimbangkan gerakannya. Ia mendesah keras saat ujung milik Sasuke menyentuh sweetspotnya. "Ungh! Ah! Ah!...'Suke..ummmh."

Sasuke meraup bibir merah Naruto, membawanya kembali dalam ciuman panas yang menambah hasrat yang tengah saling beradu diantara mereka. Meliukan lidah seirama, saling bertautan mencampur saliva yang mulai menetes disudut bibir karena tak mampu menampungnya lagi. Saliva yang bercampur itu meluber membasahi dagu Sasuke menyisakan beberapa yang menetes jatuh mengalir didada bidangnya.

"Ummh...Sasu..ah! ah!...ah..ahah.." Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, merasakan jika sebentar lagi ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan panjang Naruto segera menggenggam milik Naruto dan mulai mengocoknya, membuat Naruto menggelinjat nikmat dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

"Ungh..kau menikmatinya Naru?"

"Ah! Ah!...ah! ah..ah.." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat saat cairan yang lama tertahan itu keluar, menyembur membasahi perutnya dan Sasuke.

"Hah..hah..ah..hah.."

"Belum selesai." Ucap Sasuke, ia memegangi pinggang Naruto dan bersiap menggerakan laki-laki dipangkuannya namun harus tertunda karena bunyi bel yang terdengar dari depan rumahnya.

"Ada tamu." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun segera ditahan oleh pemuda itu dengan menekan tangannya yang berada dipinggul Naruto sehingga membuat miliknya langsung menusuk sweetspot kekasihnya itu.

"Teme! Ada tamu!" Kesal Naruto saat Sasuke tak juga membiarkannya beranjak.

"Aku masih belum, lagi pula siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Ucapnya yang terlihat sudah tidak tahan menunggu lagi.

"Biar aku melihatnya dulu, kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti kan?" Ucap Naruto lembut, ia mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesalnya dan beranjak dari pangkuan pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang keluar melewati pintu ruangan itu-sudah memakai pakaian seadanya- sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap Sasuke itu. Naruto mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi, ia juga sebenarnya berpikir siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Bayangkan saja siapa yang bertamu pada jam yang sudah menunjukan jam satu pagi. Bisa dikatakan tidak sopan bukan.

Cklek!

"Ya, sia-Kyuubi!"

Dengan terkejutnya Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang basah kuyup dan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Kyuu?" Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih terdiam mematung.

"..."

"Kyuu?" Naruto menyentuh bahu Kyuubi, sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Kyuubi namun ia terkejut saat melihat mata Kyuubi yang memerah. Naruto langsung menuntun Kyuubi memasuki rumahnya dan mendudukan kakaknya itu di sofa.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan handuk dulu." Ucap Naruto, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

"Siapa yang datang?"

Naruto melihat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto singkat, ia masih disibukan dengan mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Sasuke, lepas! Kyuubi sedang membutuhkanku sekarang." Ucap Naruto kesal ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memelukya dari belakang. Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto, ia berdiri dan mendekati pintu itu. Melihat Naruto yang tengah menggosokan handuk yang dibawanya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa tidak salah Kyuubi seperti itu. Pakaiannya yang basah Kuyup, berarti dia terkena hujan bukan. Walau pun di luar sedang hujan, tapi mana mungkin bisa sampai basah begitu jika hanya dari depan jalan ke rumah Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Sasuke, tolong buatkan coklat panas." Ucap Naruto yang tengah mengeringkan rambut Kyuubi.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur di sebelah ruangannya sekarang. Ia melirik Kyuubi yang masih menundukan wajahnya tak merespon sama sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Naruto.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya barusan, "Aku tidak tahu, Kyuubi terus saja diam." Ucapnya, ia melihat Kyuubi yang tengah menekuk lututnya di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Lebih baik biarkan dia sendiri dulu." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar di depannya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah melihat Naruto memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

Tuuut tuuut tuu-

"_Otouto~ ada perlu apa menelpon anikimu ini~"_ Suara nyanyian nista langsung terdengar ditelinganya.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada orang yang tengah menyenandungkan entah nyanyian apa itu.

"_Memangnya apa yang kulakukan Otouto, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

"Kyuubi. Dia datang ke rumahku dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup."

"_Oh, kukira dia akan pulang ke rumahnya." _

"Ck! Dia mengganggu Itachi!" Ucap Sasuke, ia benar-benar kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu di tengah-tengah. Bahkan ia harus menahan rasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

"_Sudahlah Otouto, tidak usah semarah itu."_

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam rencanamu Itachi." Ucap Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tahu dengan pasti beberapa hari ini Itachi tengah merencanakan sesuatu pada rubah merah itu.

"_Itu tidak bisa, karena sejak awal kau sudah terlibat Otoutoku sayang. Nah, sekarang buat dia merasakannya ok?"_

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, ia langsung menutup sambungan telponnya. Kakaknya itu benar-benar merepotkan, memangnya dia pikir dirinya tidak punya masalah. Bahkan masalahnya lebih banyak dari apa yang kakaknya itu miliki.

.

.

Cklek!

"Ini tentang Itachi, benar?"

"..."

"Tiga tahun lalu, Itachi dan Deidara memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Deidara pergi dari Konoha. Itachi sangat mencintai Deidara, lebih dari apa pun selama hidupnya. Karena itulah, setelah Deidara pergi yang dia lakukan hanya mengurung diri, jarang bicara dan..." Sasuke melirik Kyuubi yang masih menekuk lututnya.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, dia mulai kembali."

"..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kemajuan Itachi setelah bertemu denganmu."

"..."

"Meski pun aku tidak bisa bilang dia benar-benar kembali, karena dia jadi aneh seperti itu."

"..."

"Deidara memang kembali, tapi apa benar Itachi masih memiliki rasa itu."

"..."

"Kau akan biarkan dia kembali pada masa lalunya?"

"..."

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi menyender pada dinding dan membuka kembali pintu kamar itu. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuubi, "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan ini Kyuubi." Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuubi hanya terus diam seraya memeluk lututnya, ia mendengar semua yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Tapi dirinya sedang tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu, Kyuubi hanya ingin mengosongkan pikirannya.

*##########*###########*##############*#############*###############*############*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam memasuki pekarangan sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School pada depan gerbangnya, mobil itu berhenti tepat di ujung lapangan sekolah itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Dobe," Pemuda raven itu menundukan tubuhnya di samping kersi kemudi.

"Apa? Sudah sana masuk," Ucap seseorang yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda raven itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah cepat masuk, aku juga harus berangkat ke rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mencium lembut tangan itu, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan Kyuubi ok."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sasuke, "Jadi, apa kekasihku ini sedang cemburu hmm?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Naruto dan mencium bibir dokter muda itu. Hanya ciuman sekilas dan Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya membiarkan mobil di depannya melaju menjauhi tempatnya berdiri. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan bangunan sekolah namun ia menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika sebuah sepeda motor berhenti tepat di depannya.

Pengendara sepeda motor itu melepas helm hitam yang dipakainya seraya mengibaskan rambut coklat panjang yang dimilikinya hingga mirip salah satu iklan shampo yang pernah dilihat Sasuke.

"Hai Sas, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?" Sapa pengendara motor itu, ia menuruni motornya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke seraya bersenandung kecil.

Sasuke yang melihat temannya itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya Neji nama pengendara itu menyapanya apa lagi menanyakan kabarnya. Lebih aneh lagi temannya itu tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Neji yang notabene tidak suka musik tengah menyenandung. Pantas untuknya merasa aneh bukan.

"Hari ini cerah ya. Hari ini beruntung sekali aku memakai motor."

"..."

"Walau pun rambutku ini sedikit menekuk karena memakai helm, itu tidak masalah sih."

"..."

"Lagi pula pemandangannya bagus dan aku juga-"

"Kau 'sakit'." Pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Neji menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang kau 'sakit'." Ucap Sasuke, sepertinya pemuda Hyuuga di depannya ini sedang mengalami loading lama karena terlalu banyak makan(?) angin.

Setelah memproses apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, Neji segera menatapnya dengan tajam, "Aku masih waras, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Oh, baguslah."

"Yah, tapi mungkin aku memang sakit." Ucap Neji.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku hampir saja menabrak malaikat manis yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa indah matanya saat dia melihat ke arahku. Sangat jernih sampai aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di sana."

"..."

"Dan cara bicaranya, meski pun datar dan sangat kasar tapi terdengar merdu sekali."

"..."

"Tidak seperti kau, dia itu manis sekali."

"Apa Hyuuga Neji sedang curhat mengenai 'love at the first sight' nya padaku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Neji mengedipkan matanya, bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan dan sedetik kemudian dia menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. "Sialan kau." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang telah blak-blakan membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, siapa malaikat manis yang hampir kau tabrak itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang masih kentara diwajahnya.

"Berisik!" Kesal Neji, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah, tidak menghiraukan para wartawan yang lagi-lagi memberondongi berbagai macam pertanyaan pada mereka. Dengan cueknya Sasuke dan Neji melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tetapi tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji sesekali berhenti dan menyapa balik para siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Terlalu merepotkan, mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke kun,"

Seorang gadis berambut merah dua berjalan mendekati Sasuke, roknya yang lebih pendek lima senti dari siswa lain berkibar-kibar sehingga pakaian dibaliknya terlihat dengan jelas saat ia behjalan.

"Film kita sukses Oto dan Suna, banyak yang bilang itu karena keserasian kita loh!" Ucapnya seraya berdiri di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke seadanya, ia menengok ke arah kanan melihat Neji yang tengah bersendau gurau dengan para siswi yang mengerubuninya. "Neji." Panggilnya.

Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya lalu kembali menatap siswi-siswi yang mengerubininya, "Sepertinya Prince of ice sudah memanggilku, kita lanjutkan nanti ya." Ucapnya pada para gadis itu.

"Ya~h, Neji kun kami kan masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu~."

"Iya, tidak bisa ya?"

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan gadis-gadis itu, "Aduh, bukannya aku tidak mau cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat orang lain menungguku, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ok? Nah, sekarang permisi." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat mulai tak nyaman dengan seseorang yang terus berbicara di sebelahnya.

"Lama menungguku," Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke, Neji menatap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Pagi Haruno san."

"Pagi Hyuuga kun." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum ke arah Neji.

"Kita pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke kun." Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke, namun segera ia lepas begitu Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan amplop seukuran buku pada Sasuke, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Temui aku di atap sekolah pulang nanti, atau kau akan menyesal." Lalu menjauhkan dirinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sasuke kun, Hyuuga kun." Ucap Sakura, ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Neji yang melihat amplop yang diserahkan Sakura tadi ditangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan berniat membuang amplop itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. Ia pun menyerahkan amplop itu pada Neji, tidak berniat untuk membukanya sama sekali dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Hei, ini kan untukmu." Ucap Neji yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian acuh dari Sasuke, karena penasaran dengan amplop yang ada ditangannya Neji pun membuka ikatan benang amplop itu dan membukanya.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendapati isi amplop itu adalah lembaran foto, ia mengambil selembar foto dari dalam amplop itu dan seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah serius. Neji memasukan foto itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, melihat Neji yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah penuh serius Neji.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan bertanya ia segera berjalan cepat mendahului sasuke.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, sekarang ini ia dan Neji tengah berada di belakang sekolah. Sasuke semakin menautkan alisnya saat melihat Neji yang celingak celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Neji?"

"Lihat apa isi amplop ini Sasuke." Ucap Neji, ia menyerahkan amplop ditangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil amplop coklat itu dari tangan Neji dan melihat isi di dalamnya, lembaran foto. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengeluarkan selembar dari foto yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Wajah Sasuke mengeras begitu ia melihat gambar yang tercetak pada foto ditangannya. Ia memandang Neji yang juga berwajah tak kalah serius dengannya.

"Dari mana Sakura mendapatkannya Sasuke?" Tanya Neji, ia terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau pikir aku tahu!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, ia terlihat sangat marah setelah melihat foto yang ada ditangannya. Dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan foto ini, jika foto ini sampai bocor kepublik- tidak tunggu ia harus berpikir jernih. Pikirkan baik-baik, Sakura menyerahkan foto ini padanya dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan bukan.

"Apa kau akan menemuinya?" Tanya Neji, ia melihat sahabatnya itu mengangguk.

"Aku harus tahu apa yang diinginkannya dengan menunjukan foto ini padaku." Jawab Sasuke tidak yakin, lagi masalahnya bertambah dengan adanya foto ini.

.

*##########*###########*##############*#############*###############*############*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

Naruto memijat keningnya pelan, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasakan pusing yang tak kunjung hilang dan malah bertambah parah. Mungkin ini akibat dari ia yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja dan memporsir tubuhnya secara berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari ini banyak pasien yang masuk dan ia juga harus melakukan pengecekan rutin pada pasien lain, juga melakukan pekerjaan kakaknya yang tidak kalah banyak darinya. Apalagi hari ini Kyuubi tidak masuk, ia sendiri bingung dengan kakaknya itu yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depan rumahnya pada tengah malam dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup pula. Ia sudah bertanya pada kakaknya itu mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya namun yang ia dapati hanya diamnya Kyuubi.

Sama seperti tadi pagi saat ia menanyakan kemana mobil merah yang selalu dibawa Kyuubi itu dan lagi-lagi yang ia dapat hanya Kyuubi yang terdiam. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya, terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu bisa membuat sakit kepalanya ini bertambah parah.

Tok tok tok

Naruto menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja diketuk, ia segera membenarkan membenarkan duduknya. "Masuk." Ucapnya, ia melihat Gaara yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Gaara, ia segera berdiri di depan meja Naruto.

"Tidak apa," Naruto mengambil berkas yang disodorkan Gaara padanya, "Kita ke lantai empat untuk memeriksa pasien di kamar 204." Ucapnya yang mendapatkan anggukan dari asisten dadakannya itu.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau terlambat Gaara, apa ada yang menghambatmu di jalan?" Tanya Naruto, sekarang mereka sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Hm."

"Apa sesuatu? Seseorang?"

"Pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang buta warna." Jawab Gaara.

"Pengemudi ugal-ugalan?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, apa maksud Gaara dengan pengemudi ugal-ugal- "AAAh! Gaara, apa kau terserempet motor? Tertabrak mobil? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat panik, ia memegangi nahu Gaara dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan tidak pelan.

"Namikaze san, ka kau membuatku pusing." Ucap Gaara sedikit susah karena Naruto yang mengguncang tubuhnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dan menunjukan cengirannya sebagai permintaan maaf, "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa." Ucapnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan dituntun oleh pihak kampus meski pun aku mati tertabrak mobil." Ucap Gaara datar seolah yang diucapkannya itu adalah hal biasa dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti. Sedangkan Naruto langsung cemberut setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Sentimen banget sih, aku kan hanya khawatir." Ucapnya seraya terus bersungut-sungut.

"Hanya luka kecil dan tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ya sud-ugh..."

Brugh!

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara jatuh dari arah belakangnya, ia berbalik dan matanya membulat melihat Naruto yang jatuh seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Namikaze san!" Dengan panik Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, suster dan perawat yang berada paling dekat dengannya langsung menggotong Naruto dan membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan. Gaara sendiri mengikuti perawat yang membawa Naruto dari belakang, ia terlihat begitu khawatir karena baru menyadari wajah Naruto yang begitu pucat dan terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya tak nyaman.

**To be continue ~^^**

**Gomennasai, **di chap ini ItaKyuu lebih banyak dari pada pair utamanya.

Soalnya kalau terlalu lama ItaKyuu bisa lebih panjang masalahnya dari pada SasuNaru,

Adakah yang kecewa dengan chapter ini?

Silahkan review ^^ flame juga boleh...tapi lebih baik log in dulu biar authornya tahu siapa sih yang ngeflame itu..

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Wokeh!

Lets enjoyed Minna !

.

.

.

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Naruto : 24 tahun

Itachi : 25 tahun

Kyuubi : 25 tahun

Neji : 17 tahun

Gaara : 19 tahun

Deidara : 24 tahun

Sasori : 25 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

Shizune : 24 tahun

Minato : Terserah reader mau umurnya berapa ^^

Kabuto : 28 tahun

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**, **slight SasoDei, NejiGaa.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Lime kurang hot, Lemon tidak bermutu, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

* * *

**.**

Kelopak dari mata seindah sapphire yang sudah beberapa jam ini tertutup dengan rapat mulai mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya yang terasa mengabur untuk kembali dalam keadaan normal. Erangan tak nyaman terdengar dari belahan bibir pucatnya yang mengatup, matanya yang lama kembali pada titik normal membuatnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan matanya terpejam beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia kembali membukanya.

Yang pertama kali terlintas dalam penglihatannya adalah putih yang sangat familiar untuknya, putihnya dinding rumah sakit. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri, sedikit mengernyit saat kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit karena perbuatannya barusan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan perlahan untuk menyentuh pelipisnya, memijat pelan daerah sekitar keningnya meski tangan itu terasa lebih berat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Naruto _kun_, jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ucap seseorang yang dirasa Naruto tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ini aku, Kabuto." Jawab seorang di sampingnya itu seraya membantunya yang tengah berbaring untuk duduk.

"Minum ini, kau akan merasa baikan." Ucap Kabuto, menyerahkan segelas air putih dalam gelas bening pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dengan segera ia meminum air dalam gelas yang diberikan padanya dengan rakus, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering seperti sudah lama ia tak merasakan air yang mengalir ditenggorokannya. Ia meneguk air dalam gelas itu hingga tinggal tersisa setengahnya dan menyerahkan gelas itu kembali pada Kabuto.

"Kabuto _san_, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ia bertanya, menundukan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Kau pingsan, Gaara _kun_ bilang kau terlihat gelisah dan terus memegangi kepalamu." Jawab Kabuto.

Ia mengangguk pertanda ia mendengarkan jawaban dari pria berkacamata itu. Tidak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya karena sakit kepalanya yang tak juga mereda.

"Naruto_ kun_...bisa aku, tanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap dokter senior itu padanya, dari suaranya jelas terdengar ada keraguan dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Ada apa Kabuto _san_? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya pada seniornya itu, gerakan dari seniornya nampak tak nyaman dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Aku... mungkin ini pribadi, tapi...aku menemukan ah tidak, maksudku...tubuhmu..." Ucap Kabuto terputus-putus, nampaknya dokter berkacamata ini tidak menemukan kata ataupun kalimat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

Ia hanya dapat tersenyum sendu melihat _senpai_nya yang kehabisan kata untuk berbicara. Ditatapnya langit-langit putih rumah sakit dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong. "Kabuto _san,_" Kabuto melihat Naruto yang tersenyum seraya memandang lurus ke atas. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya, ia menatap lurus pada mata beriris hitam milik Kabuto, membuat mata dokter berumur 28 tahun itu membulat sempuna. Sebegitu terkejutkah seniornya ini hingga menampakan tatapan tertegun melihat iris shappirenya yang nampak menyimpan semuanya. Menutupinya dengan senyuman yang ia ukir dibibirnya.

"Naruto _kun_," Kabuto membalas senyuman sendunya dengan khawatir. Sebagai dokter, dirinya tak bisa begitu saja berdiam diri acuh saat melihat seseorang seperti Naruto sekarang.

"Tuliskan saja obat apa yang harus kuminum." Ujarnya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Kabuto seraya berjalan menuju meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur pasien dimana Naruto berbaring.

"Belum, menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka sedangkan aku sendiri..." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya erat dan mengelus lembut sesuatu yang tak lama lagi akan terlihat.

Kabuto menghela napasnya, ia kembali berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan menaruh secarik kertas di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Lalu, dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya dokter berkacamata itu.

"Tidak," Naruto tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahunya tentang hal ini..." Ia meremas kemeja dokternya. "...tidak...semudah itu." Ucapnya yang lebih seperti gumaman.

Dokter berkacamata itu hanya menatap Naruto maklum, mengenal bungsu Namikaze ini selama empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia jadi sangat tahu sifat dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan kali ini memanglah sifatnya, selalu memaksakan diri, menyimpan masalahnya hanya untuk dirinya. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Naruto _kun, _ini obat yang bisa kau minum. Aku sudah mengurangi dosisnya, jadi aman untuk tubuhmu." Ucap Kabuto.

Naruto hanya memberi anggukan kecil tanda ia mengerti, kepalanya sakit dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar berucap lagi. Ia memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sangat membutuhkan itu.

"Aku akan keluar, kembalilah istirahat. Aku akan katakan pada dokter kepala jika tugasmu dialihkan padaku." Ujar Kabuto, tangannya dengan sibuk merapikan beberapa barang miliknya.

"Hmm... _arigatou_... Kabuto _san..._" Gumam Naruto, matanya mulai terasa berat hingga ia tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. "Kabuto _san_, rahasiakan ini...dari ayahku." Ia pun membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

"Seenaknya sendiri, itulah dirimu Naruto _kun_." Ucap Kabuto sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sakura." Ucapan datar nan dingin itu mengalun dari bibir pucat pemuda raven yang tengah menatap dengan datarnya pada gadis yang kini merasa dirinya-gadis itu- paling berkuasa atas dirinya-Sasuke-.

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada jaring kawat besi yang dipasang mengelilingi sisian atap bangunan sebagai pengaman. Iris _emerald_nya memantulkan bayangan dari sang penuda _raven_ yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut-yang menurut si pemuda raven terlihat sangat licik- padanya, menatap dengan angkuh pada sosok di depannya. Tidak sadarkah pemuda raven itu jika sekarang dirinyalah yang seharusnya bicara, ia yang berkuasa. "Yang kuinginkan?" Ulang gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sesuatu yang kecil." Ucap gadis itu lagi, ia membalikan tubuhnya, menautkan jemarinya pada setiap lubang jaring besi di depannya.

"..."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sungguh menyenangkan berada di atas. Apa lagi di atas pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sekarang. Ia sangat tahu jika pemuda itu sejak tadi telah menahan amarahnya. Membuat seolah-olah ia bisa tetap tenang dihadapan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi." Ucap gadis itu, ia berbalik kembali hingga berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya. Melangkahkan kaki langsingnya mendekati pemuda yang tengah terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan terucap dari bibir _cerry_ _pink_nya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Sasuke _kun_."

Sasuke langsung menatap dengan tajam gadis _pinky _di depannya, menunjukan ketidak sukaannya secara langsung akan ucapan dari gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukainya, gadis yang sangat licik ini telah memanfaatkan 'kelemahannya', begitu merasa tinggi kah gadis permen kapas ini.

"Jangan menatapku begitu Sasuke _kun_, aku masih belum menyelesaikan ucapanku." Ucap gadis itu, "Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku 'di luar', aku tidak peduli dengan urusan pribadimu itu." Lanjut Sakura seraya berjalan ke belakang Sasuke.

"Dan...jika kau menolak...um..." Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya pada bibir berlapis _lip_ _ice pink_ berminyaknya. "Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika 'Uchiha' Sasuke, seorang yang menjadi bintang remaja mempunyai ketertarikan yang erotis pada sesamanya. Menjalin kasih dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Melakukan seks dengan laki-laki, aku sempat berpikir kau itu gila Sasuke _kun_." Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Coba ku pikir, apa...yang akan terjadi jika foto ini kuberikan pada stasiun TV ya?" Ucap Sakura, ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang tiga lembar kertas persegi dengan tiga gambar yang berbeda.

Pada gambar pertama terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah menggandeng tangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, gambar kedua seorang pemuda raven yang sama tengah mencium intens pemuda pirang yang sama pula dengan posisi si pirang tertidur direrumputan dan si raven yang berada di atasnya. Gambar ketiga, dua pemuda yang sama tengah berjalan memasuki lobi sebuah hotel meski yang terlihat hanya si pirang sedangkan si raven tersembunyi dengan baik di balik tudung jaketnya.

"Gosip beredar, kariermu hancur, dikucilkan...ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada punggung Sasuke hingga mendekat ketelinga Sasuke, "'Kekasih'mu itu juga akan han-cur." Ucap gadis itu dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum puas melihat tubuh pemuda itu menegang kaku. Dalam hati gadis itu bersorak kemenangan, ia yang menjadi raja-dalam hal ini ratu karena dia perempuan - dalam permainan ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir amarah yang demi Tuhan ia ingin sekali menampar wajah polos ber_make-up_ menor muka dua iblis permen kapas _barbie_ gagal gadis dihadapannya ini sekarang juga, saat ini, di sini.

Membuka matanya perlahan, dengan satu tarikan napas berat ia menjawab gadis _pinky _itu, "Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagus! Kita akan mulai diperhelatan ulang tahun TV Konoha." Ucap Sakura riang, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke depan Sasuke. "Mainkan peranmu dengan baik, Sasuke _kun_." Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke belakang Sasuke, "Oh, dan kau bisa katakan pada Namikaze Naruto jika ini hanya untuk menutupi hubungan kalian." Hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

.

Sasuke menatap lembaran kertas yang kini berada ditangannya dengan datar. Gadis itu pikir dia ini siapa, seorang aktor yang bekerja padanya. Dengan seenak jidat lebarnya memberikan ia naskah untuk memainkan peran dalam dunia kepalsuan yang sebentar lagi dibuatnya.

Segila apa gadis itu, hingga memikirkan sesuatu seperti ini. 'Shit!' Umpat batin Sasuke. Ia benar-benar terlalu cerobohnya hingga tak menyadari adanya paparan(?) kamera yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya selama ini. Memotret dari kejauhan bagaimana ia dan 'kekasih' yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia bisa terbongkar seperti ini.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Braak!

"Sasuke!"

"APA!"

Neji benar-benar merasakan jantungnya yang tengah berpacu cepat karena berlari menaiki tangga langsung mendadak berhenti bahkan hampir copot saat mendengar bentakan dari sahabat ravennya ini. Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar itu kini tengah menatap kesal dengan amarah yang tak tertahankan lagi kearahnya. 'Bad mood.' Batin Neji merasa sedikit ngeri karena ia tidak pernah dan baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke yang semarah ini hingga tak bisa mempertahankan wajah stoiknya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum menyampaikan maksud awal mengapa ia terburu-buru menemui Sasuke. "Aku mendapat telepon dari Naruto _san_, maksudku assistennya jika Naruto _san_ mendadak pingsan." Ucap Neji dengan bulir keringat besar mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, apa lagi sekarang. Apakah ia sedang dipermainkan oleh _Kami_ _sama_, setelah gadis _pink_ yang 'meminta'nya menjadi 'kekasih' sekarang ia harus mendengar _dobe_-nya pingsan. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat, berharap itu bisa mengeluarkan pikiran semerawut yang kini bersarang diotak jeniusnya.

"_Kuso_!" Geram Sasuke yang segera berlari melewati Neji dan pintu, terus menuruni anak tangga yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya ke atap. Dasar, kenapa jalan ke atap tidak dipasangi lift saja sih tidak seperti jika ke lantai lain di dalam gedung ini.

'_Dobe_, kau kenapa?' Batin Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

Namikaze Kyuubi, dokter muda berumur 25 tahun ini kini sedang mengalami 'penyakit' kau bicara apa peduliku pada seseorang yang sejak dua jam yang lalu tengah terus-terusan bicara panjang lebar tanpa koma dan titik hanya tanda seru padanya.

Ia hanya memandang lurus dinding _cream _ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang dalam diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan-lebih tepatnya ceramahan- dari sang ayah Namikaze Minato. Hanya lewat begitu saja ke belakang kepalanya, tidak masuk mau pun keluar dari telinga kanan dan kirinya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan barusan!" Ucap sang ayah dengan geraman kesal.

"Terserah apa yang _tou san_ katakan." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Cukup. Pertunanganmu akan dipercepat menjadi bulan depan, ayah akan menyebar undangannya mulai besok. Dan kau sendiri yang harus mengantarkan undangan itu." Putus sang ayah, Kyuubi hanya diam tanpa menyetujui ataupun menolak keputusan ayahnya itu.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan rencana pertunangannya ini, kepalanya sudah cukup penat memikirkan semua tentang pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tak ada kabarnya sejak malam itu. Kenapa ia sampai seperti ini memikirkan dirinya, yang belum tentu juga pemuda itu memikirkannya.

"Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu Kyuubi." Perintah Minato.

Kyuubi bangun dari duduknya, tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia melangkah menuju pintu coklat yang menjadi jalan keluar bagi Kyuubi. Tak peduli jika sang ayah menatapnya sudah seperti harimau kelaparan.

.

.

Cklek!

.

Sreeet

Punggung berbalut _T-shirt_ merah Kyuubi merosot bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terduduk memunggungi pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk lututnya, membuat _T-shirt_ itu sedikit tertarik ke atas dan menampakan pinggang putihnya. Ia akan bertunangan, ia tersenyum begitu pikiran itu terlintas disela rumitnya gulatan pikiran tentang dia.

Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk merogoh kantung depan celana jeans yang ia kenakan, mengambil ponsel _orange_nya. Matanya menatap dalam diam layar ponselnya, dan ia menggerakan jarinya memencet beberapa tombol yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Tak lama ponselnya berkedip dua kali, tanda jika ada pesan yang masuk. Kyuubi membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat isi pesan itu.

'_Jangan merengek, kau bukan bayi Kyuubi._'

Kyuubi kembali mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya dan menekan tombol _sent_ untuk mengirim pesan yang ia tulis. Ia meletakan ponselnya di samping kanan, mendongakan kepalanya hingga ia dapat melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang telah ia rombak mejadi entah seperti apa.

Sudah lama ia tidak pulang ke _mansion_ Namikaze lebih dari dua bulan, tidak termasuk dengan kunjungannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya duduk dan ayahnya mulai bicara mengenai pertunangannya dengan sepupunya Shizune yang sudah direncanakan sejak ia berumur lima belas tahun. _Fuck_! Sungguh ia seperti hidup sebagai alat yang dikendalikan ayahnya. Sekolah, kuliah, pekerjaan dan sekarang ayahnya mengatur siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

'Sempurna' sekali hidupnya ini jika saja ia memang seseorang yang berpikir masa depan yang bahagia dengan istri dan dua orang anak yang akan memberinya masing-masing cucu. Ia menatap ponselnya yang kembali berkedip membuat ia kembali dari lamunannya yang sudah entah melayang membayangkan hal yang malah menambah pelik pikirannya.

Ia kembali membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu, alisnya berkerut begitu membaca isi pesan singkat itu.

'_Ada apa? Kau seperti seseorang yang baru saja patah hati._'

Kyuubi berdecak sebelum membalas pesan yang membuatnya sedikit kesal itu. Orang ini seolah tahu saja apa yang dialaminya sampai-sampai menyimpulkan jika ia patah hati. Sejak kapan Namikaze Kyuubi patah hati, jika ada pun ia akan menghapuskan kalimat itu dalam kamusnya.

'_Jangan menyangkal, aku tahu kau. Ada apa?_'

Ia mendengus remeh saat membaca balasan pesan yang ia kirim, ia kembali membalas pesan itu seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur _King size_nya.

'_Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirimi ku pesan? Kau bilang aku menyebalkan kan._'

Kyuubi merengut saat ada pesan lain yang masuk saat ia tengah membaca isi pesan pertama. Ia membuka pesan kedua itu dan wajahnya kembali tertekuk dalam, orang ini benar-benar sangat ingin menunjukan bahwa ia tahu dirinya.

'_Apa ini mengenai pertunanganmu? Shizune?_'

'Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau membaca pikiranku, tapi dia tidak huh?' Batin Kyuubi bertanya dengan penuh sindiran.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi, ia menatap pintu kamarnya denngan datar. "Siapa?" Tanyanya pada si pengetuk.

"Kyuubi, Shizune menunggumu di bawah. Temui dia,"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya lelah, tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tak diberikan masalah. Ia beringsut dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia memutar kunci pintu itu dan membukanya, melihat sang ayah yang masih setia berada di depan pintunya.

"Hn." Ucap Kyuubi sekedarnya, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan berjalan melewati Minato tanpa sekali pun menengok atau sekedar melirik sang ayah.

.

.

"Kyuubi _kun_," Gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang tengah duduk dengan manisnya disofa ruang tamu langsung berdiri begitu ia melihat Kyuubi yang berjalan kearahnya. "Selamat siang," Sapa gadis itu.

Tanpa menanggapi sapaan ramah gadis itu, Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di sofa single tepat disebelah dimana gadis itu duduk. "Ada apa kau kemari Shizune?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa menatap gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Aku, ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Jawab Shizune.

"Wah, itu bagus. Kyuubi pergilah, sebagai tunangan kau juga harus lebih mendekatkan dirimu dengan Shizune."

Kyuubi melirik ayahnya yang menepuk pundaknya pelan, tersenyum dengan wibawanya pada gadis yang tengah tersipu malu karena ucapan ayahnya barusan.

"Benarkan Kyuubi?" Tanya Minato pada anak sulungnya itu.

Remasan pada pundaknya membuat Kyuubi kembali melirik ayahnya, sepertinya ayahnya ingin ia untuk menjawab 'Ya' atas keinginan gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi.

Minato tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putranya itu, ia menatap Shizune yang tampak tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Nah, kalau begitu apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" Ujar Minato.

Shizune melirik Kyuubi yang bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah melewatinya, ia hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Kyuubi yang cuek padanya itu.

"Minato _jii_-_san_, aku permisi dulu." Shizune mendudukan tubuhnya pada pamannya yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi ayahnya. Ia oun segera menyusul Kyuubi yang sudah berada di depan pintu _mansion_.

.

Shizune tersenyum saat melihat Kyuubi yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, sikap sopan yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar saat berada didekat sulung Namikaze satu ini. Pintu mobil itu tertutup dan Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kesebelah pintu lain, mendudukan dirinya di depan kemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu agak tersentak, terkejut mendengar suara Kyuubi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika sejak tadi ia selalu menatap sang pemuda. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, Shizune berdehem pelan untuk mengusir rasa malunya.

"Te terserah, tapi sebenarnya aku harus mengecek gaun yang sedang kupesan." Jawab Shizune sembari menutupi blushing diwajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang berpura-pura mengusap pipinya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya-milik ayahnya-. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar, menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan datar.

.

.

"Kyuubi _kun_, bagaimana menurutmu?" Shizune meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di depan tiga cermin _full_ _body_ di depannya, ia melirik Kyuubi yang tengah terduduk di sofa panjang di sebelahnya. Meminta pendapatnya akan gaun malam yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Kyuubi _kun_?" Panggilnya lagi, ia menatap Kyuubi yang tengah berpandangan lurus ke depan. Mengerutkan alisnya, gadis berambut hitam itu menatap arah pandangan Kyuubi. Alisnya semakin berkerut begitu melihat tak ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Hanya lalu lalang orang dari balik kaca besar tempat mereka berada.

"Kyuubi _kun_, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Shizune.

Terkejut, Shizune hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuubi yang menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan membawanya melewati pintu toko yang mereka masuki. Ia terus berusaha menegur dan memanggil namanya, namun Kyuubi tetap melangkah dengan ia yang berjalan cepat di belakangnya.

"K Kyuubi _kun_! A ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shizune dengan gugup.

"Masuk!"

Terkesiap, Shizune hanya bisa melihat Kyuubi yang menatapnya garang. Raut yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat dari calon tunangannya itu. Tak mau membuat Kyuubi menambah amarahnya, Shizune pun segera memasuki mobil yang ada di depannya. Membungkam mulutnya saat Kyuubi membanting keras pintu mobil di sampingnya.

.

.

.

* * *

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.  
**

Cklek

Naruto yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur langsung menatap pintu rawatnya yang terbuka. Melihat seseorang yang berjalan memasuki ruangannya itu, ia hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya saat tahu siapa orang itu.

Grep

"Sasuke?"

Dengan terbengong-bengong, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Agak ragu, ia pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Bukan karena kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya, tidak itu sudah biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda, yang ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto selembut mungkin.

"Naruto."

"Nnh..Suke! I-ini bukan ruanganku." Naruto segera mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyelinap masuk ke balik jas dokternya dan meraba punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan hentikan aku." Ucap Sasuke serendah mungkin seraya terus menyapu leher Naruto dengan bibirnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya itu, citrus yang terkontaminasi bau dari obat-obatan.

"Ruangan ini, ti-tidak..nnah.."

Sasuke mengelus lembut kulit punggung Naruto, mengarahkan tangannya naik dan kembali turun hingga kepinggang, menggelitik Naruto dengan jemarinya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka ikat pinggang pada _jeans donker_ yang Naruto kenakan.

Kekasihnya itu mengerang saat ia menekan tangannya diantara selangkangannya. Dengan pelan, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke belakang. Menidurkan ia di tempat tidur yang tengah didudukinya. Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah, ia menunduk dan mengecup singkat kening Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pada Naruto, membuat kekasihnya itu menatap ia dalam diam.

Segaris senyum nampak dibibir Naruto, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Menjauhkan wajahnya, ia menatap lembut pemuda di atasnya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut pada pipinya.

Kembali Sasuke menyapu leher Naruto, menyusurinya dengan lidahnya. Menggigit kecil daerah sekitar lehernya hingga tanda kemerahan muncul pada setiap bekas gigitannya. Desahan Naruto membuatnya semakin ingin mempercepat kegiatannya. Ia menarik celana Naruto turun hingga berada di bawah pahanya, menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk melepas seutuhnya celana itu dari kaki Naruto.

"Ngah!" Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam sesuatu diantara selangkangannya.

"Kau sensitif sekali Naruto." Bisik Sasuke, ia merendahkan suaranya. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya disekitar telinga dan leher Naruto, membiarkan napasnya menggelitik kulit tan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ckiit!

Mobil hitam itu berhenti dengan mengerem tajam, membuatnya hampir saja terselip kearah kiri. Pengendara mobil itu hanya menatap datar seekor kucing yang tengah berlari pontang panting terkaget dengan adanya mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Tidak mempedulikan seseorang disebelahnya yang sudah menampakan wajah pucat pasi, ketakutan dengan cara mengemudinya.

"K Kyuubi _ku kun,_" Panggilnya dengan takut-takut.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya pelan, ia memukul setir di depannya dan menggeram kesal. Membuat wanita disebelahnya lebih ketakutan sekaligus khawatir padanya. Wanita itu menepuk pundak Kyuubi dengan ragu, mencoba mengajak bicara pemuda itu.

"A ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ck!" Kyuubi menyentakan tangan yang bertumpu dipundaknya dengan kasar, ia menatap dengan tajam wanita disebelahnya itu namun sedetik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi calon tuangannya itu.

Grep

Mata Shizune terbelalak, ia menatap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Sakit, hatinya seakan tertusuk saat melihat Kyuubi yang hampir saja memukulnya.

"K Kyuubi _kun_, jika a aku hiks.. punya salah. Ma maafkan aku, go gomennasai." Shizune menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. Ia sungguh sangat takut, khawatir melihat sikap Kyuubi yang seperti ini.

Kyuubi melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah wanita yang tengah menangis dalam dekapannya itu dalam diam. Tangannya terangkat, ia mengusap lembut pipi Shizune. Menghapus aliran air mata yang ada dipipi wanita itu.

"Shizune, kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan penuh perasaan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti sepupu sekaligus teman masa kecilnya ini. Ia juga mencintai Shizune, namun rasa cintanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Shizune padanya. Ia mencintai wanita ini hanya sekedar sebagai saudara, sebagai sepupunya yang manis.

"A aku tidak peduli, hiks... aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu juga mencintaiku, Kyuubi _kun_!" Wanita itu terisak, ia menatap iris merah pemuda di hadapannya dengan sendu. Penuh dengan harap agar pemuda itu mau menerimanya.

"Kau wanita yang baik, aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Ucap Kyuubi, ia memejamkan matanya saat jari tangan Shizune menyentuh lembut pipinya.

Menggeleng, Shizune tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat hingga beberapa _centi_ di depan wajah pemuda beriris merah itu. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus merasakan sakit dengan Kyuubi yang tak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia mencintainya, sangat. Dari dulu hingga saat ini ia masih merasakan hal yang sama, cinta yang semakin besar pada dokter muda di hadapannya ini.

Shizune memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan napas yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Membuka matanya kembali, ia menatap penuh keteguhan pemuda di depannya.

"Take me."

.

.

.

Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar dari kamar hotel bernuansa malam yang kini tengah dihuni oleh sepasang manusia. Bergerumul di atas ranjang besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pemuda bersurai _orange red_ yang tengah menindih seorang wanita yang sejak tadi mengalunkan namanya dalam setiap desahan yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

Ia sakit, menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah menyetubuhi seseorang yang sudah ia anggap saudara. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Sejak tadi perutnya terus-terusan berkontraksi mendorong naik isi lambungnya. Andai, andai saja ia membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Sudahlah pasti ia akan mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya itu.

Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Shizune, seorang wanita baik-baik yang telah lama ia kenal hanya karena keegoisan dirinya yang tak membalas perasaan wanita ini. Setuju dengan pertunangan ini bukan karena ayahnya, ia sudah cukup muak dengan kehidupannya yang selalu dipasangi benang yang terhubung ketangan ayahnya.

Ia ingin hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Menjalaninya juga dengan keinginannya sendiri. Bukan hidup yang diatur oleh Namikaze Minato yang bergelar sebagai ayahnya. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada niatan darinya untuk melukai wanita ini.

"Ah!... Ah! Kyuubi _kun_!"

Sangat ingin ia tutup kedua telinganya saat ia mendengar namanya yang dilantunkan oleh sang wanita. Tidak ingin mendengar erangan dan desahan erotis yang sangat asing baginya ini. Ia merasakan tangan yang kini berada dilehernya menarik ia untuk mendekat, membuat bibir mereka bertemu dengan lumatan nafsu yang membumbung.

Panas

Matanya serasa sangat panas dikala ia yang tengah melakukan _sex_ dengan calon tunangannya ini malah mengingat orang lain. Memikirkan orang lainlah yang melakukan ini padanya. Ironis, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Dia saja... bahkan tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan yang kau rasakan Kyuu, Namikaze sulung itu tak bisa menahan air di sudut matanya hingga ia membiarkan setetes air yang lolos dari pertahanannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Shappire_ Naruto tak mampu lagi untuk membuka dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan –sesuatu- diantara selangkangannya. Rambut ravennya terus bergerak naik turun secara berulang-ulang membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari celah mulutnya. Merasakan bagaimana miliknya yang masuk ke dalam ruang lembab mulut Sasuke, lidahnya yang mengelus dan meliuk memberinya sensasi yang membuatnya sungguh terbuai dengan permainan Sasuke.

"A-ah!.. 'Suke..." Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang ia dapat membuatnya tergelitik dan refleks menjambak raven kekasihnya. Membuat Sasuke berdesis merasakan sakit karena rambutnya yang ia tarik. Pemuda raven itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke saat kekasihnya itu merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya. Mengecup bibirnya singkat dan ia menatap iris kelam di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapnya tulus.

Wajah datar di depannya melembut, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukan selain padanya. Senyuman yang hanya untuk dirinya seorang, bolehkah ia berpikir seperti itu. Mengklaim seluruhnya Sasuke hanya untuknya.

"Ahh!"

Ia mengerang, rektumnya mulai terasa panas dengan jemari Sasuke yang mulai memasukinya. Mendorongnya masuk lebih dalam hingga dinding rektumnya mulai meremas dan melahap setiap jari itu. Membuatnya masuk lebih jauh dalam tubuhnya. "Ngah!..."

"Nnnh..."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Menatap Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan ia untuk membiarkan suaranya terdengar. Naruto menggeleng, ini bukan ruangannya yang dipasangi peredam. Ia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar hingga ke luar dan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto." Ucap-perintah- kekasihnya itu padanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. Menolak untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya pada rektum Naruto. Membuat Naruto refleks berteriak tertahan karena terkejut dengan perbuatannya.

"Ah! Ah! Suke! Cu-cukup!..." Desah Naruto, ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya.

"Hn, aku tidak suka kau menahan suaramu dobe." Ucap Sasuke, ia mencabut keluar jarinya dari rektum Naruto dan segera menggantinya dengan miliknya. Sekali hentakan dan langsung masuk secara keseluruhan.

"HYAAKH! A-Ah! Sasuke!"

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mengerang frustasi saat suaranya tetap keluar meski ia telah menghalangi mulutnya dengan menggigit kecil lengan jas dokter yang ia kenakan.

"Guh..." Sasuke menutup sebelah matanya erat merasakan miliknya yang dijepit dengan keras oleh dinding rektum Naruto, membuatnya bahkan sulit mengatur napasnya. "Na-Naruto, rileks. Jangan menghimpitku terlalu kencang."

"Ngeh! HAH! A-AH!" Naruto menggeleng keras, sakit saat kejantanan Sasuke yang memasukinya terlalu dalam. Air matanya mengalir turun pada bantal putih yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Keluarkan suaramu Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng, ini bukan ruangannya. Ia bahkan tahu jika suara teriakannya barusan dapat terdengar dari luar. Tapi ia juga tahu jika kekasihnya ini tidak suka penolakan, apa lagi disaat melakukan _sex _seperti ini dan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya membuktikan hal itu.

Perlahan Naruto menyingkirkan lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dengan sedikit sesenggukan ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mulai melembut. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan saat Sasuke mulai menarik sebagian miliknya keluar. Ia melenguh menikmati gesekan pelan antara dinding rektumnya dengan milik Sasuke.

"A-ngh! ...Ah...Ah!"

Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya, menyentakan miliknya lagi dalam tubuh Naruto. Menarik dan kembali mendorongnya secara berulang-ulang, menikmati bagaimana lenguhan, desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Menikmati setiap ekspresi puas saat ia lagi dan lagi menyentuh sweetspotnya, menyentuh tepat diprostatnya.

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke merayap(?) ke belakang pinggang Naruto, membuat tubuh di bawahnya itu sedikit naik dan menariknya hingga tubuh itu tersentak hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah dengan kepala yang tersandar pada bahu Sasuke, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya namun mengerang protes saat Sasuke meremas bokongnya dengan tidak pelan. Ia sedikit mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau membuatku mabuk." Bisik Sasuke. Ia menjilat telinga Naruto, melumatnya dengan gemas hingga Naruto mendesah seraya mencengkram pelan pundaknya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa tubuhmu sangat memabukan," Ucapnya disela lumatan yang ia lakukan.

"Betapa kau membuatku ketagihan,"

"Nneh..." Naruto mengerang, Sasuke memegangi pinggulnya dengan erat. Menekannya hingga rektumnya melahap milik Sasuke hingga pangkalnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sedikit mengangkang dan mulai menggerakan miliknya lagi. Keluar lalu masuk dan keluar lagi, memperdengarkan desakan nafsu yang ada dalam dirinya keluar. Menghentakan pinggulnya ke atas hingga tubuh dalam pangkuannya ikut terlonjak naik turun.

"Ha-ah! Ah!... A-ah! 'Suke..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, percuma saja untuknya meredam suaranya. Gelonjakan nafsu tak bisa lagi membuatnya berpikir rasional, yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah mendesah sekeras mungkin saat kekasihnya memberikan kenikmatan pada rektumnya.

Tubuhnya mengejang, ia tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya yang sejak tadi ingin keluar. Tangan Naruto beralih menyentuh miliknya namun segera dihalangi oleh tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke seraya membawa tangan dalam genggamannya mendekati wajahnya.

"Nnh...ta tapi, aku-"

"Atau aku akan membuatmu mendesah lebih keras."

"U-ungh..." Naruto melenguh saat jari jemarinya yang ada ditangan Sasuke dijilat dengan gerakan menggoda, membawa lidah itu menyusuri setiap buku-buku jarinya dan berakhir denngan memasukan jarinya ke dalam rongga basah diantara belahan bibir Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat setiap gerakan lidah Sasuke pada jarinya. Matanya yang menatap tanpa berkedip dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku ingin melihatnya menyembur tanpa sentuhan." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia kembali menidurkan Naruto, membuatnya terlentang dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat Sasuke di pundaknya.

Desahan-desahan erotis pun kembali terdengar saat Sasuke kembali menggerakan miliknya, menambah erangan nikmat kekasihnya itu. Mengalun, meluncur mulus dari kedua bibirnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibir basah Naruto dengan rakus. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengadu lidahnya menghisap kuat lidahnya hingga erangan Naruto semakin keras terdengar ditelinganya.

"Nnnnh!... A-ah! HAAH!"

Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak, ia mengerang keras saat cairan milknya menyembur keluas dan membasahi daerah sekitar perutnya dan juga Sasuke. Napasnya terengah menikmati klimaksnya.

"Aku belum selesai Naruto." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Namun ia mengernyit saat Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Sasuke?" Ia memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan bingung namun ia sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dan memposisikannya sejajar dengan dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"AAH!" Naruto berteriak merasakan rektumnya yang melebar paksa karena Sasuke yang langsung memasukan seluruh miliknya. Meski pun rektumnya itu telah basah, tapi tetap saja dipaksa melebar itu sakit.

"AAAAH...AH!"

Sasuke terus menggerakan miliknya, merasakan setiap gesekan dan remasakn yang diberikan rektum Naruto padanya. Ia terus bergerak dengan mata yang memandangi wajah Naruto. Saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Naruto sangat menggodanya untuk kembali mencumbunya. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan menjilat lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto, menjilat pipi penuh peluh itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

"A ah! A-AH!"

Sasuke berdesis saat cairannya mulai mengalir memenuhi miliknya. Ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menubruk belahan pantat Naruto hingga tubuh di bawahnya itu terhentak maju beberapa kali, seirama dengan hentakan yang ia lakukan pada bagian bawahnya. Ia kembali berdesis begitu cairannya keluar, menyembur membasahi dalam raktum Naruto.

"Ka-kau hah terlalu ba-banyak." Ucap Naruto disela napasnya yang terengah.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan kekasihnya barusan, ia menunduk dan mengecup singkat bibir yang tengah terbuka itu. "Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak jika kau mau."Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto membeku dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan setelahnya.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih gula merah dan putih di atas dengan seseorang yang ingin sekali menyumbat telinganya di luar ruangan yang digunakan pasangan Sasuke-Naruto. Siapa lagi jika bukan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan iris langkanya yang tengah dengan _Bad_ _Mood_-nya mendengar desahan-desahan dari balik dinding tempatnya duduk.

Hyuuga Neji yang sudah tak bisa menahan racun pikirannya itu segera melangkan kakinya menjauh dari TKP dan memilih berdiri di depan kaca besar rumah sakit seraya melihat keluar, memperhatikan jalan raya yang tengah dipenuhi kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, sungguh kejadian yang takkan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

* * *

.

.

.

Neji mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, masih pagi dan belum terlalu banyak kendaraan yang turun kejalanan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mengendarai motornya ini karena kesibukannya yang sebagai seorang model dan ia tak mau keahlian bermotornya dengan tiba-tiba menjadi kaku hanya karena ia jarang menggunakannya.

Ia mengernyit saat merasakan getaran kecil pada kantung kiri celananya, ia menunduk dan meraba kantung celananya itu. Mengambil ponselnya dari sana dan menatap dengan malas pada layar ponselnya, lagi-lagi _manager _cerewetnya itu menghubunginya.

Memasukan ponselnya kembali, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan dari managernya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya namun matanya langsung membulat sempurna dan dengan cepat ia mengerem motornya hingga ban belakangnya terangkat cukup jauh dari jalanan. Neji segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah terduduk ditanah sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji pada pemuda bersurai merah bata yang kini tengah sibuk memunguti kertas-kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau terluka? Perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Neji lagi seraya membantu memunguti kertas yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu mendongak, menatap Neji yang memasang wajah khawatir padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menolak ketika bocah SMA-yang ia lihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya- di depannya menjulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

Neji menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah khawatir, melihat pemuda di depannya mendongak dan menatapnya balik dengan pandangan datar. Namun, ia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat melihat iris bagai batu _emerald _yang sangat-sangat 'Indah.' Batin Neji tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu menatap dengan datar bocah yang sekarang malah melongo dengan tampang yang menurutnya aneh di depannya. "Jika kau buta, tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk naik motor."

Jleb!

Neji mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saat mendengar untaian kalimat yang ia dengar dari pemuda di depannya. Kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuatnya jatuh setelah naik sangat tinggi kelangit. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Maaf?" Ucapnya yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Dan jika kau buta warna kusarankan secepatnya pergi kedokter."

Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang Neji merasa ia mengalami _loading_ lama yang sangat bukan dirinya. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Ha hah?"

"Aku tidak punya mengurusi pemuda buta dan tuli sepertimu, permisi." Pemuda itupun melangkah menjauhi Neji yang masih sangat lamban untuk mencerna situasi keadaan dan ucapan dari sang pemuda.

"Dia manis sekali~" Gumam Neji seraya melihat punggung pemuda yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, "Hati-hati di jalan!" Ucapnya yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa di dengar oleh pemuda tadi dan jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang melambai-lambai bak mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi' itu.

'Ya _Kami sama_, chara Kishimoto sama satu ini telah dengan berhasil dan suksesnya dibuat nista oleh saya sebagai penulis tidak bertanggung jawab' Batin _author _yang tengah merana meratapi kenistaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Neji menghela napasnya, benar-benar. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh jika melihat dirinya yang bersikap sangat memalukan saat itu. Kenapa juga ia tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang indah dan sekarang ia seperti orang frustasi karena terus menghela napasnya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Ia melirik jam ditangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan menolehkan kepalanya ke ujung koridor, ruangan tempat Sasuke masuk tadi. Dalam hati Neji hanya bisa tertawa gugup mengetahui betapa _prevert_ sahabatnya itu. Sudah berapa jam mereka melakukan ini dan itu di dalam sana.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Neji memilih untuk tidak memusingkan pemikirannya barusan. Lebih baik ia pergi ke kantin, membeli minuman dan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnnya yang mulai membunyikan alarm. Memasukan kedua tangannya dalam kantung celana, Neji melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor untuk mencapai _lift_ terdekat dari tempatnya.

Sembari menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia memutuskan untuk memanikan ponselnya untuk sekedar iseng namun lagi ia harus menunjukan tampang malasnya pada sang ponsel karena didepatinya dua puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan empat puluh lima pesan yang masuk.

Ia mendongak begitu mendengar bunyian dari _lift_ di depannya, ia memasukan ponsel hitamnya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lift_ saat-

Brugh!

Grep!

Sraak!

Neji terpaku menatap seseorang yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya dengan satu tangannya yang berada dipinggang dan tangan yang lain menahan _lift_ agar tetap terbuka. Seseorang yang dengan tatapan datar yang sama, rambutnya yang sama, seseorang dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang indah.

Sebelum itu, mari kita perjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lift_ saat dengan tiba-tiba setumpukan kertas sudah berada di depannya dan tentu saja sangat bisa dipastikan jika tumpukan kertas itu akan menambak dirinya. Kertas itu berjatuhan dengan seseorang yang dilihat Neji limbung ke belakang dengan posisi akan jatuh. Ia segera menarik orang itu kearahnya, menahannya agar tidak jatuh hingga akhirnya sebelah tangan Neji melingkar dengan manis pada pinggang ramping orang itu.

"Bisa lepaskan aku."

Tersentak, Neji segera menarik tangannya yang masih setia melingkar pada pinggang orang di depannya. Ia segera menunduk dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di dalam dan luar _lift, _sepertinya ia merasakan de ja vu dengan apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang hanya saja kali ini lebih baik. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Sesal Neji, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahnya juga sih.

Orang di depannya hanya mengangguk dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang tersisa dan mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Neji. "Permisi." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari _lift_.

'Manis.' Batin Neji. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat ia hampir melupakan satu hal, ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar lift dan melihar orang tadi sudah lumayan jauh darinya. "Hei! Siapa namamu!" Ucap Neji dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya tapi orang itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tanpa menyahuti Neji.

"Gaara kun!"

Neji menoleh ke asal suara barusan, melihat seseorang dengan jas dokter berlari-lari kecil melewatinya dan berjalan menuju orang yang kini menghentikan langkahnya dan sepertinya menunggu sang dokter berkacamata itu.

Ia tersenyum penuh makna sebelum pintu lift benar-benar menutup sempurna, 'Gaara, nama yang bagus.' Batinnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuubi terduduk di samping ranjang besar yang kini nampak sangat berantakan, menangkup wajahnya dengan frustasi dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu pada lututnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan, kenapa ia mengiyakan begitu saja pemintaan wanita yang kini tengah tertidur akibat kelelahan setelah 'bermain' di depannya.

Ia melirik wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, sekarang ia ingin sekali tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Menertawakan betapa bodohnya ia yang terbawa suasana. Sekarang bukankah ia tak bisa lagi untuk menghindar. Haruskah ia terima itu.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Omake 1**

Kyuubi tengah menatap dengan malas lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang berada di balik kaca besar tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan Shizune yang tampak sedang asyik sendiri dengan pakaian yang tengah ia coba. Namun napasnya langsung tercekat saat ia melihat sesuatu di sebrang jalan di depannya. Seseorang, tidak dua orang yang amat ia kenal tengah bergandengan tangan keluar dari sebuah _cafe_. Seseorang yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya, seseorang yang membuatnya merasa bukan dirinya lagi.

Menahan rasa sakitnya, ia menarik paksa wanita yang nampak tengah berbicara sesuatu padanya dengan cepat dan keluar dari tempat itu. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh wanita yang tadi ia tarik untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Membanting keras pintu itu dan segera memasuki mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakit, kenapa dadanya sangat sesak hingga ia sulit untuk sekedar bernapas. Kenapa ia harus melihat kebersamaan dia dengan orang lain.

.

* * *

**Omake 2**

Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat pada stir mobilnya, menyalurkan amarahnya yang sudah cukup lama ia tahan saat mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang. Iris _onyx-_nya terlihat berkilat tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seorang pemuda bersurai _orange red_ yang kini tengah memasuki lobi hotel dengan menggandeng seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir hingga jari-jarinya memutih pucat. Semua rencananya memang berjalan sesuai keinginannya dan hanya melenceng satu tahapan dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Marah, ia sangat marah pada dirinya yang bisa-bisanya tak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"_Well_, selamat untuk rencanamu Itachi."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari pemuda blonde panjang di sampingnya tak lagi ia hiraukan. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membuat amarahnya ini mereda, meski ia sudah menetapkan hatinya dan pikirannya jika ini semua untuk keberhasilan dari rencananya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dengan berat, ia harus tenang jika tidak semuanya akan hilag dari kendalinya. Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya bagian dari rencananya. Itulah yang sekarang coba ia terapkan dalam pikirannya agar ia tak melakukan hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menerobos masuk ke dalam hotel itu dan mendobrak paksa pintu kamar yang digunakan dia dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, jika ia bertindak sembrono seperti itu. Rubahnya tidakakan pernah benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Benar-benar TBC XD**

**Balas Review :**

**ristia15 :**

Nih sudah dilanjut!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Eh? Bling-bling kenapa? -,-a

Mau M-Preg nih ceritanya~ hmm? Wani piro! #plak!

Kita kihat nanti ya~ ^^  
Yang ItaDei silahkan tanya sama Mbah Oro yang ngumpet di kolong meja, nggak ada hubungannya sama penulis. Terima kasih *lha? lu kan yang nulis!*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** :**

Ckck,  
Iya tuh, Si Kyuu Tsundere sih. Ngerasa sendiri kan tuh gimana sakitnya dikerjain Itachi!  
Mengenai bersatu atau nggaknya, um belum kepikiran XD

Iya Itu foto Sasu ma Naru, mengenai dapat dari mana. Di sini dijelasin kok! #Dikit  
Kalau Naru sih, sedikit berbeda masalahnya dengan Kyuubi, bukan dijodohkan tapi yah hal lain lah..

Makasih sudah review ^^

**KyouyaxCloud :**

Sama! Aku juga suka ItaKyuu! ^^ #Tosh!

Mengenai Naru, tebak-tebak buah kelapa aja ok! Nanti juga dapat gambarannya kalau baca chapter ini. XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**devilojoshi :**

Yep! Aku nggak suka Sakura, jadi yah wajar kujadiin antagonis XD #hajard Sakura fan

Mengenai setuju apa nggak tuh Si Kyuu tunangan, nih jawabannya ada di sini XD  
Untuk foto juga.

Tapi untuk Sai... ==a

XC aku belum kepikiran~ hiks... tadinya mau dimunculin di sini, ta tapi karena WB aku lupa plotnya T^T, gomenne~~~!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**ainiadira :**

Untuk kejadian NejiGaa, aku dah buat khusus buat kamu~ #plakkk!

nggak deh, buat semua reader biar adil XD

Naru emang kecapean ngelayanin si Teme Ayam Mesum itu.. buu~h, kalau aku jadi Naru mending jadi seme Gaara deh! #Dikroyok Sasuke sama Neji.

Makasih sudah review ^^

**laila. r. mubarok :**

Tenang, di sini Kyuu bakal lebih depresi #plak!

yang bagian Neji ma Sasu tuh aku sendiri ketawa.. ampun deh ni Chara Kishimoto sama dibikin ancur sama author sableng =="

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kinana :**

Kinana san! Tanggung jawab, kamu dah bukin aku WB akut! #plakkk! *nyalahin orang*

Just Kinding XDDD

Hati-hati ntar di chidori Sasu loh ngomong begitu~

Makasih sudah review ^^

**onyx shappireSEA :**

Ok!

Ah, Kyuubi mah kapan tau sadarnya ==" #plakkk!

Di chapter ini dia malah tambah ngerumitin diri sendiri, buuh~ -3-

Makasih sudah review ^^

**shizu indah :**

Makasih :")  
Eh? Berpikir? Ini kan bukan fic misteri yang banyak teka-teki ==a

Hehehe XD Makasih sudah review ^^

**Ra-chanMiawMiaw :**

Siiip dah! Di chapter ini ada dua lemon yang err... Satu Yaoi satu lagi straight XC

Aku nggak suka lemon straight! #Teriak pake salon

Tapi sayang itu dibutuhin buat ke depannya

Makasih sudah review ^^

**virgi. t. andini :**

Yosh! Udah dilanjut nih!  
Baca ya! Jangan panggil senpai, panggil Kagari atau Nick aja ok!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**No name :**

Wah, banyak yang ngira Naru hamil ya, entahlah.. belum bisa kujawab sekarang XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Iria-san :**

Hohoho, tenang saja. DI chapter ini yang ngegalau bukan cuma Kyuubi tapi sang seme alias Itachi juga ikutan ngegalau.. hehehe..

Yuph! Di sini ada NejiGaa~ *melambai-lambai*

Hu'um, Kyuu emang bawa mobil kok! Tenang aja mobilnya masih aman di rumah kakanda 'Tachi n belum n ga bakal balik sampai nanti Kyuu sendiri yang nyamperin. XD

Makasih Iria-san reviewnya ^^

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong :**

Aku shok liat namamu yang panjangnya naujubilah *geleng-geleng kepala*

Iya nih, do'ain ya semua NejiGaa-nya jadi #plak!

Aduh O..O, kamu tega bener ya bilang Naru kena kanker otak! Tapi nggak papa, ntar _genre-_nya ku ganti jadi angst *diinjek rame-rame*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**nasusay :**

Tenang, di chap ini SemeUke pada ngegalau semua kok!

Nggak Kyuubi, Nggak Itachi serba galau deh!

Naru nggak apa-apa kok, tenang saja XD

Iya, Ntu si buta dari jalan raya nya Neji XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

.

.

A/N : Jadi apa kalian kecewa dengan chapter ini?

Saya lagi kena WB parah karena baru saja menyadari jika semua cerita yang saya buat ternyata tidak ada yang masuk dalam kategori bagus T^T, gomennasai jika chapter ini terasa sangat dipaksakan plotnya.

Yang masih bersedia membaca, Doomo Arigatou m(-,-)m


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Langsung balas review, word udah terlalu banyak untuk chapter ini

* * *

**Balas Review :**

**hanazawa kay :**

Nggak-nggak! Aku nggak bakal deh tuh nyatuin si rambut pinky sama Sai..  
Pokoknya Sai itu cinta ma Naru, ga bakal nyakitin dia.  
Makasih reviewnya ^^

**miszshanty05 :**

OK! Makasih reviewnya!

**key-kouru :**

Mau M-Preg?  
Wani piro~ #plaak!

Hehehe,, liat aja ntar ok!

Makasih reviewnya ^^/

**laila. r. mubarok :**

Kyuu itu selalu galau kok! Apalagi di chapter ini! #plakkk!

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

Kalau keguguran salahin Sasu kenapa tuh mainnya kekencengan! XD  
Tau dia hamil itu... um sebulan setelah jadian,.. XD #plakkk!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**nasusay :**

ItaKyuuShizu no comment

Tapi di sini Kyuu makin galau aja nih harus pilih yang mana~ #pllakkk!

Makasih sudah review ^^\

**devilojoshi :**  
Lah,, Kyuubi kan nggak tau dia itu lagi kena rencana Itachi -_-"  
Yang penting aku ini suka bikin chara dalam fanfikku itu pada galau bwahahaha XD #gampared!

Lagi diketik DID-nya~ #jduak!

Makasih sudah reciew ^^

**sheren :**

Jangankan Naru, aku juga yang ngetik atit ndili bacanya *kenapa jadi cadel?!*

Makasih reviewnya *,*

**ainiadira :**

Kamu suka NejiGaa ya? Di sini Neji Gaa sedikit kubanyakin nih! Silahkan nikmati! :D

Kamu tega amat bilang Naru kanker otak T,Ta  
Makasih sudah review ^^

**DL-Akevi II :**

Lihat warning! XD  
Neji memang aku nistakan, dia kan tokoh yang sangat jaga image di Naruto! Kali-kali lah~ iya nggak!  
ItaKyuu makin rumit di sini ^^

Makasih reviewnya!

**Kim Ri Ha :**

No. Itu sedikit melenceng dari celana –eh rencana XD  
makasih reviewnya!

dame dame no ko dame ku chan :

Hhheee.. ItaKyuu itu pasangan yang sangat demen aku siksa di setiap ficku XD  
maKasih sudah review XD

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Huweeee! Gunchan! Di chapter ini Sakura juga nongol! hiks,,, nggak rela! *kenapa dimunculin!*

Untuk KyuuShizu ntu buat tambahan doang kok!

Makasih sudah review XD

**onyx shappireSEA :**

Iyoy dong! So pasti!  
Untuk ItaKyuu mah sengaja ku bikin rumit di awal... XD

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**kinana :**

Tenag, udah nggak WB lagi kok!

Nih, author-authornya baru pada apdet! Sama kayak aku XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Uciha Tiffany :**

Hieeeee! ItaKyuu nyebelin?! gomen TAT mereke memang bagian apesnya di cerita ini..  
Untuk Naru masalahnya itu timbul di tengah-tengah jadi yah lama deh!

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong :

Iya, panjang dan kecew~ #plakkk!

Naruto sakit apa, liat warning aja !

Makasig reviewnya!

**NiMin Shippers :**

Makasih -/- jadi malu aku #plakkk! *Alay gila!*

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Dee chan - tik :**

Ok! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Misa-Kun :**

Jawabannya ada dichapter ini! Baca ya! makasih reviewnya! ^^

**virgi. :**

Hheehe.. iya dunT.. aku kan cantik! #plakkk! *PD gila!*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kang eun hwa :**

Ok! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Uzumaki Scout 36 :**

Makasih semangatnya!

Liat warning aja, nanti kamu pasti tahu!

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**SasuNaru :**

Nih! Baca ya! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Kitsune Fuyuki :**

Ok! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Hakumi Uchiha :**

Sudah dibales lewat PM.. makasih reviewnya!

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay :**

Jiah -_-"a  
mending KyuuKaga XD #ditabok!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**LadySaphireBlue :**

Hhheee.. XD

tenang aja.. Ita mulai melancarkan serangannya kok di chapter ini!

Makasih reviewnya!

* * *

Let's Enjoyed!

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Naruto : 24 tahun

Itachi : 25 tahun

Kyuubi : 25 tahun

Neji : 17 tahun

Gaara : 19 tahun

Deidara : 24 tahun

Sasori : 25 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

Shukaku : 19 tahun

Shizune : 22 tahun

Minato : Terserah reader mau umurnya berapa ^^

Mikoto : Ini juga terserah readers ^^a

Kabuto : 28 tahun

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M artinya Mature buat dewasa, yang anak kecil kayak author dilarang masuk!**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Slight :** **NejiGaa**, **SaiNaru.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Lemon kurang hot, M-Preg, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

Sequel My Lovely Doctor

**Uzumaki Kagari present My Lovely Actor**

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah pemandangan baru di rumah sakit Konoha berlangsung, pemandangan yang hampir mirip dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu saat penghuni rumah sakit harus menyaksikan bagaimana nista sekaligus kasihannya sulung dari keluarga Uchiha harus merengek-rengek pada sulung Namikaze dengan berbagai macam bunga dan kata-kata manis namun tak mempannya.

Sekarang, selama seminggu ini terjadi hal yang sama namun sedikit berbeda. Yaitu dengan seseorang memberikan berbagai macam bunga, mengikuti kemana pun seorang pemuda berambut merah bata pergi, mengatakan berbagai macam gombalan yang nampak sangat tidak ada manjur-manjurnya pada pemuda itu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuuga Neji, yup! Sudah seminggu lebih pemuda ini terus mendatangi rumah sakit Konoha hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang nampak sangat dingin dan tak peduli pada keberadaanya. Informasi yang ia tahu dari seminggu ia mengikuti pemuda itu adalah Gaara merupakan nama kecilnya, untuk marga sepertinya ia harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras karena pihak rumah sakit tidak ingin membocorkan apa pun tentangnya, entah ada apa gerangan dengan namanya itu. Sedang menjalani _study _di Universitas Konoha jurusan kedokteran, usia sembilan belas tahun dan yang tepenting adalah pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu masih _single_ alias jomblo alias tidak memiliki kekasih. Yah, meski pun pemuda itu mempunyai kekasih mungkin dengan sangat terpaksa Neji harus menendang jauh-jauh kekasihnya itu.

"Gaa _chan_, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Gaara yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja di depannya hanya terus melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak ada gunanya ia mengatakan agar pemuda itu pergi atau jangan mengikutinya lagi karena ia tahu jika pemuda itu tidak akan mau menuruti keinginannya. Ia tahu kenapa pemuda yang lebih mirip gadis ini terus mengikutinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis atau menjalin hubungan dengan anak SMA.

Lagi pula dari perlakuan dan sikap pemuda itu padanya, sepertinya pemuda itu ingin menjadikan ia 'perempuan' dalam hal ini. Maaf saja, meski pun ia lebih pendek beberapa _centi_ –yang terpaksa harus diakuinya- dari pemuda itu ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah mau berada di 'bawah'.

"Gaa _chan_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kencan denganku?"

Gaara menghela napasnya, ia menaruh tumpukan berkas di tangannya pada meja persegi depannya dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Hyuuga _san_, aku hanya mengatakan hal ini satu kali padamu." Ucap Gaara, "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Aku harus melanjutkan tugasku, permisi." Gaara mengangkat tumpukan berkas itu kembali ketangannya dan berjalan melewati Neji.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum mendengar ucapan pemuda manis bersurai merah'nya'. Bersikap tidak peduli dan langsung menolak, memangnya hanya dengan itu bisa membuatnya menyerah. Pikiran pemuda itu terlalu mudah ditebak, atau ia sengaja memberikan tantangan padanya.

"_Well,_ Gaa _chan_. Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku?" Neji menyeringai begitu melihat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau akan menyerah?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Hyuuga _san_."

_Blam!_

Neji menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup Gaara, "_Yeah, thats my dreams and I'll make sure my dreams come true._"

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

* * *

Senyuman terkembang diwajah manis berkulit _tan_ Naruto setiap mendengar penuturan dari wanita cantik bersurai merah muda di depannya. Ucapannya begitu santun dan amat sangat bersahabat, ia yang biasanya hanya bisa melihat wanita di depannya ini di layar televisi, kini tengah berbincang berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya yang cantik dihias oleh riasan sederhana _a la_ remaja memberikan pencitraan gadis periang yang melekat padanya.

"Saya memang gadis yang penuh semangat, Namikaze _san_." Ucap Sakura, nama gadis itu dengan senyum yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Ucap Naruto membalas senyum Sakura, "Tapi, terima kasih kau sudah mau melakukan ini untukku dan juga Sasuke." Ia menatap pemuda _raven_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Benarkan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Sasuke menatap gadis merah muda di seberang mejanya dengan datar dan melirik Naruto yang nampak tersenyum padanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke , tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tampak menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, matanya berkilat melihat senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari Sasuke, lalu melihat laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tengah tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Kasihan sekali, sebentar lagi senyum itu tidak akan pernah nampak diwajah manisnya dan ia bisa pastikan hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Bahkan tidak akan lama lagi. Sakura merogoh tas kecil di kursi samping kanannya, tangannya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ah, sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompetku." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih berada di dalam tas kecilnya.

"Ada apa Haruno _san_?" Tanya Naruto melihat gadis di depannya seperti kebingungan.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang bertanya padanya, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dompetku tertinggal di mobilku." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku permisi sebentar untuk mengambilnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan, kau di sini saja Haruno _san_." Cegah Naruto, "Biarkan Sasuke yang akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sasuke terlihat tak terima dengan keputusan Naruto, enak saja. Memangnya perempuan itu siapa sampai ia harus mengambilkan dompetnya. Namun tatapan Naruto padanya membuat ia akhirnya dengan terpaksa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ini kuncinya, dompetku ada di jok depan." Ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan kunci kecil dengan bandul topi rajutan ketangan Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengambil kunci ditangannya dengan kasar dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan ia dan Naruto.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu, kuharap kau bisa memakluminya."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berbicara padanya, ia tersenyum mendengar itu. Apakah laki-laki ini merasa dirinya tahu semua tentang Sasuke. Betapa naifnya jika laki-laki ini memang beranggapan seperti itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan yang berhasil menyita perhatian Naruto, "Anda benar-benar naif Namikaze _san_." Ia menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap laki-laki di depannya.

"Boleh saya tanya sesuatu pada anda?" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, "Silahkan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Haruno _san_?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, "Apa seorang dokter terhormat seperti anda tidak merasa malu telah berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda dari anda?"

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Maaf?"

"Sadarkan diri anda Namikaze _san,_ anda pikir Sasuke benar-benar menyukai anda?"

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan gadis di depannya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan Haruno _san._"

"Lihat diri anda Namikaze _san._ Seperti ini kah seorang dokter terhormat, memaksakan kehendaknya pada seseorang dengan alasan cinta." Ucap Sakura.

"Haruno _san_, sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan kita ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya anda sadar Namikaze _san_, Sasuke itu seorang aktor muda berbakat. Seorang idola yang dipuja-puja banyak orang." Ucap Sakura, "Dan anda dengan keegoisan anda telah mengancam semua karier yang telah dicapainya."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini." Naruto terlihat masih berusaha tersenyum meski sedikit bingung dengan ucapan gadis di depannya.

Sakura menatap datar Naruto, "Apa anda tidak mengerti juga, kukatakan yang sejujurnya pada anda Namikaze _san_." Gadis itu tersenyum, memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

"Sasuke tidak mencintai anda." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia menatap lurus iris _emerald _Sakura. Seakan mencari-cari jika dugaannya ini salah. Ia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan gadis ini padanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, mungkin perkataan gadis ini hanya untuk mengujinya saja. Bukan sesuatu yang ia takutkan.

"Sasuke telah salah menafsirkan perasaannya pada anda sebagai rasa suka." Ucap Sakura.

"Haruno _san, _kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Naruto, pembicaraan gadis ini membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum, "Akan kubuat Sasuke sadar jika perasaannya padamu itu salah. Bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalamu Haruno _san_, tapi aku tahu jika Sasuke mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Anda tidak merasa aneh dengan itu, apa menurutmu ia tipe orang yang akan meminta bantuan pada orang lain?"

"Saya mengatakan ini untuk kebaikan Sasuke, saya mohon pada anda untuk melepaskannya. Jangan kekang Sasuke dengan keegoisan anda Namikaze _san_." Puas, Sakura ingin sekali tertawa melihat diamnya dokter itu mendengar kata-katanya.

Pintu _cafe_ yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah! Anda pikir begitu? Sasuke memang seorang aktor yang berbakat." Ucap Sakura, ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kini berada di dekat mejanya. "Sasuke _kun_, kau sudah kembali." Sikapnya langsung berubah, menjadi aktris yang memainkan perannya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar nama Sasuke, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto, ditangannya terdapat dompet kecil berwarna _pink_ yang ia serahkan pada Sakura. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sakura yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke _kun_." Ucap Sakura, mengambil dompet yang ada ditangan Sasuke dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Sakura melihat jam tangan berlapis berlian ditangannya, "Ah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi, satu jam lagi aku harus melakukan pemotretan." Ucap Sakura, "Tidak apa kan jika aku pergi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap heran pada Naruto yang sejak ia kembali terus saja diam, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto. "_Dobe_?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tepukan pelan dipundaknya, ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Ah, maaf. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sasuke _kun_, Namikaze _san_." Ucap Sakura.

"Namikaze _san_, pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku." Ucap Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, antarkan Haruno _san_ sampai ke mobilnya."

Manik kelam Sasuke tampak melirik Naruto, "Hn." Ucapnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Tunggu di sini." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum kekasihnya itu melangkah menjauhinya. Matanya nampak memandang datar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan Sakura, apa nanti juga ia harus melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu _dobe_?"

Naruto menatap bingung kekasihnya, "Apanya yang dia katakan Sasuke?" Tanya balik Naruto, ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil dengan Naruto yang tengah mengendarainya.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kekasihku ini tidak sedang cemburu kan?" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat pandangan tajam Sasuke padanya. "Tidak ada, dia hanya menceritakan pengalamannya selama bermain _film_ denganmu." Ucap Naruto bohong, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semua kata dan ucapan gadis itu pada Sasuke bukan?

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk mengacak rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ck! Jangan mengacak rambutku. Aku ini _seme_." Protes Sasuke.

"Memang apa hubungannya mengacak rambut dengan kau sebagai _seme_, heh?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tampak merengut, jika sedang seperti ini Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merengek padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Walau pun kau itu _seme_, aku tetap lebih tua darimu bocah." Ucap Naruto, ia langsung tertawa lepas melihat Sasuke yang semakin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku bukan bocah _dobe_!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan, kau lebih mirip kakek-kakek." Ucap Naruto disela tawanya.

"_Dobe_!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku berhenti." Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke yang makin merengut karena ucapannya. "Tapi sikapmu itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak."

"Do-"

_Cup_

Sasuke terdiam saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya kilas, ia menatap Naruto yang menjauhkan wajahnya. Naruto yang tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

"Karena itu aku menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya. Walau bagaimana pun ia sedang menyetir dan berbahaya jika saja ia tidak memperhatikan jalan atau pun kendaraan lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke, melihat kekasihnya itu tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tersenyum karena sempat melihat semburat merah yang dipipi porselen Sasuke walau hanya sekilas.

"Berhenti." Naruto sedikit menoleh pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia sedikit tidak paham dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Hen. ti. kan. mo. bil. nya. Do. be."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hentikan, atau kau lebih memilih aku merapemu saat ini juga." Ucap Sasuke yang lebih seperti ancaman ditelinga Naruto.

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda 'Suke, kau mau mati apa? Lagi pula aku sudah terlambat." Ucap Naruto, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pikiran mesum dari _seme_nya ini.

"Satu."

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar sudah terlambat ke rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto.

"Dua." Sasuke mulai memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Hentikan _teme_, ini tidak lucu! Jangan bercanda lagi, aku sedang menyetir tahu!" Ucap Naruto, semakin panik saat tubuh Sasuke mulai condong kearahnya.

"Ti-"

"Iya! iya! Aku berhenti!" Pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke, lebih baik dari pada ia harus mati karena Sasuke yang meloncat kearahnya dan menghalangi pandangannya terhadap jalan. Terima kasih, ia masih sayang pada dua nyawa yang ia miliki.

Setelah memasang tanda untuk merapat kearah kiri (A/N : Lupa namanya. -,-a), Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan sepan dan akhirnya berhenti di tepian jalan. Mobilnya berhenti agak sedikit jauh dari sisi jalan.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap sedikit kesal pada kekasihnya itu, "Apa maumu tem-nnnh...!"

Ucapan Naruto tergantikan dengan erangan, manik _sapphire_nya menatap sebuah tangan yang kini tengah meremas sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. "Sa-sukeh..." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang berada diselangkangannya.

"Hmm?" Gumam Sasuke, ia mengelus wajah Naruto yang nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau harus dihukum karena mengataiku, _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang semakin meremas miliknya. "Te-me, lepash... nnnh!..."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar erangan Naruto yang semakin keras, rasanya ingin sekali menjahili kekasihnya ini. Dengan teganya, Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan keras hingga si empunya menjerit tertahan karena perlakuannya itu.

"Te...meh!" Geram Naruto, matanya yang sedikit tertutup memandang kesal Sasuke.

"Apa~ _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda, bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Ja-jangan permainkan ah-kuh... Annh!" Ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

Seringai diwajah Sasuke telah tergantikan oleh senyum yang lebih mencurigakan, tubuhnya semakin lebih condong pada Naruto. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Sasuke menjilat pipi kiri Naruto, 'Manis.'. "Tapi aku hanya memainkanmu." Dengan itu Sasuke meraup bibir kemerahan Naruto melumat bibir ceri yang selalu membuatnya bernafsu itu dengan rakus.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas beralih menekan belakang kepala Naruto, memperdalam ciuman yang dilakukannya. Ia memberikan sedikit remasan diselangkangan Naruto agar kekasihnya itu membuka mulutnya karena desahan.

Tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, Naruto yang membuka mulutnya menjadi jalan bagi Sasuke untuk menikmati lembabnya rongga mulut Naruto. Ia melesakan lidahnya, menjilat sisian bibir dan langit-langit dirongga basah itu.

"Ngh...!" Naruto perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu agar lebih dekat. Tidak ada gunanya menolak jika ia juga menginginkannya bukan? Yah, meski ditempat yang kurang tepat.

Sasuke tersenyum di tengah cumbuannya, mendapati Naruto yang tampak sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tangannya yang berada ditengkuk Naruto mulai bergerilya menyusuri leher dan dada Naruto, mengelus dan sesekali memelintir _nipple_ yang masih berbalut kemeja abu-abu yang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, pagutan antara lidahnya dengan lidah Sasuke semakin liar dengan tangannya yang ikut menyelinap masuk pada kerah kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke. Jemarinya mengelus kulit halus dipunggung Sasuke, membuat kekasihnya itu merinding merasakan setiap sentuhan dikulitnya.

Bibir mereka berpisah hanya untuk mengambil beberapa kali napas dan langsung kembali menyatu dengan ciuman yang lebih liar. Lebih kasar dengan gigi-gigi yang saling bergemeletuk diantara ciuman mereka.

"Mmmh... 'Suke..."

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku 'berdiri' Naruto." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah, ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu sekaligus terangsang. Terlebih dengan hembusan napas hangat yang nampak sengaja Sasuke hembuskan disekitar tengkuknya benar-benar membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

Menginginkan Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. "_More_... Sasuke..." Pinta Naruto, mata _sapphire_nya terlihat sedikit meredup dengan kabut nafsu yang menyelubunginya.

Andai saja Sasuke bukan Uchiha, bukan seseorang yang selalu memasang wajah stoik. Sudah dipastikan sekarang ia akan langsung mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya. Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah terlihat sangat pasrah dengan wajah bak memelas yang dihiasi rona merah dan manik _sapphire_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon sangatlah membuatnya sulit mempertahankan kata stoik diwajahnya.

Ia benar-benar ingin menerjang dan membuat tubuh tan di depannya terhentak-hentak saat ia menggerakan kejantanannya keluar masuk dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Mendengar desahan erotis yang semakin menambah gairahnya. Membasahi lubang itu dengan cairan putih miliknya.

"_This is punishment_, aku tidak akan memasukimu jika kau mendahuluiku Naruto." Mata Naruto terlihat membulat.

"_But_ –AHHH! St-_stop_!" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras ketika kekasihnya itu dengan tiba-tiba menunduk dan menggigit kencang kejantanannya yang masih berbalut celana _jeans_. Matanya melotot dengan kesal pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencabut rambutku kan, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berniat mencabut milikku kan, _teme_?" Naruto tersenyum dengan kedutan besar didahinya, kejantanannya kini terasa sakit setelah digigit Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin jika gigitan itu akan meninggalkan lengkungan pada kejantanannya meski celana yang ia gunakan cukup tebal.

Apa Sasuke pikir miliknya itu makanan main gigit-gigit saja, harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu pada mahkota seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah kucabut dan kubawa pulang milikmu ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lagi-lagi meremas selangkangan Naruto yang jelas-jelas masih sangat kesemutan akibat gigitannya.

"Gaah! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu sakit –Hmmmph?! Nnnah! Kubilangh.. hentihkhan...!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang mulai menindihnya agar menjauh, ia menekan dada Sasuke untuk mendorong pemuda itu namun hal itu malah membuatnya terhimpit diantara pintu mobil dan Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Nnnnh...?!"

Melihat _dobe_nya yang terkesan menolak membuat Sasuke ingin mengerjai _uke_nya itu lebih lama lagi. Ia menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang berada didadanya dan menyatukan kedua tangan itu, mengikatnya dengan dasi yang dipakai Naruto tanpa melepaskan dasi itu dari kerahnya.

Naruto meronta, ia tak terima jika tangannya harus diikat seperti ini. Matanya memandang kesal pada Sasuke yang terus menciumi bibirnya dengan rakus meski tangannya sibuk dengan hal lain. Leher Naruto ikut tertarik saat Sasuke menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia semakin menggeram kesal ketika tahu kini kedua tangannya bukan hanya diikat menjadi satu tetapi juga diikat pada setir mobil yang memaksa Naruto untuk membungkuk kearah samping.

Setelah mengikat kedua tangan Naruto pada setir mobil, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Naruto. Membelai pangkal bahu Naruto dan sedikit menyibak kerah kemeja yang sudah nampak berantakan untuk melihat leher jenjang yang dipenuhi bercak merah, hasil dari karyanya. Benar-benar indah menghiasi kulit tan eksotis Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto, ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah seperti ikan koi dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat. Layaknya ikan yang mencari air.

"Kau...hah...hah...dasar.. me..mesum..!" Ucap Naruto dengan masih terengah-engah.

"Hormon remaja." Ucap Sasuke cuek, ia langsung menyerang leher Naruto yang terlihat jelas karena si empunya tengah memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Menciumi leher yang yang telah basah oleh peluh itu dengan bibir lembutnya.

"Kkeh... 'Suke... lepaskan tangankuhh..." Naruto mengerang, setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Sasuke mmbuat ia merasakan sengatan-sengatan nikmat yang menjalar sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tubuhnya ini sudah begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memandang wajah Naruto, "Tidak akan." Ucapnya.

Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menjilat memanjang leher Naruto, terus turun menyusuri tulang belikatnya. Lidahnya berhenti dan memberi kecupan di sana lalu kembali turun bersamaan dengan tangannya yang membuka setiap kancing pada kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.

Desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto, dadanya yang kini tengah diemut oleh Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya semakin gila. Ia bahkan merasakan celana dalamnya yang sudah sangat sempit dan basah di bawah sana.

"Ah! 'Su-Suke..."

Sasuke hanya bergumam mendengar Naruto yang memanggil namanya dalam desahan. "_Hurry_, i-_inside me_..." Pinta Naruto, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsu pada tubuhnya. Sudah ia bilang, tubuhnya semakin sensitif dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat nipple kiri Naruto sebelum melepaskan titik kecil yang sudah menegang itu. "Kau mulai nakal _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke, ia tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto.

"Aku ha-harus bilang apa, kau yang membuatku seperti i-ini." Ucap naruto, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual ketika jemari Sasuke mengelus pipinya.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Sasuke, "_Well, as your wish my doctor_."

Bibir Sasuke mengecup pipi, bibir dan berlanjut terus ke bawah hingga berhenti di perut ramping Naruto. Sasuke sedikit heran, kenapa perut ini tak juga membesar padahal yang ia tahu Naruto selalu makan dalam porsi besar ditambah lagi dengan ramen yang menjadi makanan kesukannya.

"_So sexy_." Ucap Sasuke, ia menyeringai begitu melihat Naruto memalingkan wajah darinya.

"A-apa sih! Jangan mengatakan ha-hal yang memalukan seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto, ia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala _seme_nya yang malah menyeringai jahil itu.

Kancing dan resleting celana jeans Naruto sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan, menampakan kejantanannya yang menggembung di balik celana dalamnya. Sasuke menyentuh gundukan pada celana itu, membuat Naruto mendesah karenanya.

"Kau basah." Ucap Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat gundukan itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi kain celana yang menutupi kejantanan Naruto itu dengan salivanya. "Aah! _Stop_! 'Suke..."

"_I tell you_, _don't cum_." Titah Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa saat melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu serius.

"_But_- AH! _Wait_! 'Suke AAH...!"

Sasuke melepaskan celana Naruto dengan sekali tarikan, membuat celana jeans abu-abunya kini terlihat menggantung dikedua kakinya dan langsung meraup kejantanan Naruto. Mata Naruto mendelik kesal, apa yang diinginkan semenya ini sebenarnya. Menyuruh ia untuk tidak klimaks tapi terus merangsangnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang, ah! Kau pasti gila jika tidak klimaks saat itu juga!

"Nnneeh! Ah! A-AH! 'Suke, ja-jangan!" Naruto meracau, mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Ia tak bisa mentolerir rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari kejantanannya. Lidah Sasuke yang amat sangat terlatih itu tengah bergerak-gerak pada batang kejantanannya yang ditawan mulut Sasuke. Melumuri kejantanannya dengan lelehan saliva, benar-benar cara memijat yang sangat sensual.

Desiran kenikmatan benar-benar membutakan Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya mendesah keras.

"AH! Su-sudah! Aku..akan AH! AAAAH!"

_Gyuut_

"AAH! I-_ITAI_!" Naruto menjerit keras, ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kejantanannya hingga kedua matanya sedikit mengalirkan air. Kejantanannya yang diikat oleh sebuah sabuk kulit pada bagian bawahnya dengan kencang membuat ia tak bisa klimaks. "Apa yang hah... ka-kau lakukan? Le-lepas!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang, jangan keluar sebelum aku."

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto harus bertumpu pada satu lututnya yang berada di jok mobil dan kakinya yang lain menapak di lantai mobil.

"_Now_, _lets play_~" Ucap Sasuke yang diikuti dengan desahan keras Naruto karena ia yang tiba-tiba memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam rektum Naruto.

"_No_, AAH! D_-don't play with me! _'Suke..." Naruto semakin mendesah dengan keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan, tidak lagi bisa menahan nafsu yang menyelubungi pikirannya. Wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar membuatnya malu saat wajahnya terpantul di kaca mobil, wajah yang terlihat penuh peluh dan lelehan liur yang menetes di dagunya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tampak sangat 'mengundang'.Rektumnya yang tengah dipersiapkan Sasuke berkedut dengan tidak sabaran, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah jari.

"_Pleasehh_... NNNHH! I-_inside me_." Naruto menatap manik Sasuke, membuat kekasihnya itu menyeringai. Sasuke langsung menarik kembali jarinya, ia membuka kancing dan resleting celana miliknya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dibalik celana dalamnya.

Sasuke meremas kedua pantat Naruto, memperlihatkan sebuah lubang sempit yang berkedut tak sabaran. Menginginkan sesuatu untuk dilahapnya. Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya di depan rektum Naruto, sedikit menggesekan kejantanannya untuk memberikan sedikit getaran halus yang menyentuh miliknya.

"NNG!" Kejantanan Sasuke perlahan mulai memasuki anus sempit Naruto hingga otot-otot ketat itu melahap ujung kepala dari kejantanannya. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mendesah, ia tak bisa memungkiri jika anus yang tengah ia masuki ini sangatlah nikmat, anus yang selalu memberi dia kenikmatan.

"Ahh... kau selalu sempit _lovely_." Ucap Sasuke tepat disebelah telinga Naruto.

Tangan Naruto meremas setir mobilnya dengan kencang, annusnya benar-benar terasa panas dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Ia berusaha menahan sakit itu karena ia tahu setelah ini ia akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tak akan tertandingi.

"AAAH!" Teriakan keras terdengar dari Naruto saat Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan memasukan seluruh kejantanannya. Napas Naruto terengah-engah, kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali mempermainkan dirinya. "_Thats hurt_!" Kesal Naruto.

"_But you only like it_."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ucapan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Ia menyukai rasa sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Bergerak." Ucap Naruto.

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak mundur, menarik keluar kejantanannya yang tadi tertanam sempurna dianus Naruto. Ia melenguh merasakan setiap pijatan dari dinding-dinding rektum itu. Gerakannya berhenti sejenak lalu kembali mendorong pinggulnya maju, memasukan kembali miliknya.

"Nnnh! A...h! Fa-_fasterh_ 'Suke..." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap sodokan yang Sasuke lakukan dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakannya, tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak ke depan karena anusnya yang ditubruk kasar Sasuke.

"AH! AH...! AAH!"

Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk, memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mengecup punggung halus Naruto dengan sesekali meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"AH! HA...H! AH! 'Suke aku m-mau..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kejantanannya sudah memerah merekah menahan begitu banyak cairan sperma yang ingin keluar.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Sasuke, ia menampar pantat Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang dengan keras. Naruto menyukainya.

"Nnnh! AH! AH! Ja-jangan sentuh!"

Tangan sasuke mengelus kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sangat mengerat dan menampakan urat-uratnya yang menegang, ujung kejantanan itu terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit cairan percum yang menetes membasahi jok mobil. "Hmm? Bukankah kau menyukainya _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng keras, ia benar-benar harus mengeluarkan cairannya sekarang. Jika tidak mungkin kejantanannya itu akan meledak –itu kiasan-.

"Ku-ku moho –aAAH!" Naruto mendesah keras, tubuhnya dibalik dengan cepat oleh Sasuke hingga harus terlentang di atas kursi mobil yang sempit dengan Sasuke yang tak sekali pun berhenti atau memeperlambat gerakan di bagian bawahnya.

"Sasuke! AH!...NnnaAH!"

"Sebentar lagi Naruto." Sasuke berdesis, ia mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Menghujami rektum Naruto dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat. Tubuh Naruto sendiri sedikit ia angkat untuk mempermudah gerakannya.

"Ha-AH! 'Suke!"

Merasakan cairan yang mulai mengalir pada kejantanannya, tangan Sasuke melepaskan ikatan pada kejantanan Naruto dan memberikan sodokan terakhirnya bersamaan dengan banyaknya cairan yang menyembur dari kejantanan Naruto. Cairan putih itu membasahi wajah dan rambut hitamnya.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, ia melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah sedikit melemas dari anus Naruto. Sasuke sedikit merapikan celananya lalu duduk kembali di samping kursi kemudi. Matanya tak lepas menatap Naruto yang masih mengatur napasnya dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh dokter itu. Mulai dari rambutnya yang sudah turun semua dan sebagian menempel pada dahinya karena lepek terkena keringat. Juga wajahnya yang kelelahan, tak lupa dengan bagian dadanya yang terekspos jelas. Peluh mengucur dengan indahnya diantara puting kecoklatan Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit lengket terkena cairan Naruto, ia tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan kembali menyerang _uke_nya saat ini. Meski pun keadaan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya terangsang kembali.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang menyetir." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Naruto.

Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke, "_No_. _And thanks._" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku yang menyetir dan cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Kesal Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua kemesuman dari kekasihnya ini. Ini di jalan, dan mereka baru saja melakukan itu di dalam mobil. _Kami sama_, mimpi apa Naruto semalam hingga ini terjadi padanya.

"Kau itu lelah, aku yang menyetir." Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto yang masih terikat pada setir mobil.

"Tidak. Tetap aku yang menyetir." Kukuh Naruto, selelah dan jika pun ia sangat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyetir mobilnya.

Naruto membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah acak-acakan dan hanya menempel pada tubuhnya. Menyisir ke belakang rambut pirangnya dan kembali memegang kemudi.

"_Dobe_, biarkan aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak akan. Aku masih ingin hidup tahu." Ujar Naruto, menolah keinginan Sasuke. Benar sekali, ia masih ingin hidup dan menatap hari esok dan jika ia membiarkan Sasuke menyetir mobilnya maka jangankan menatap hari esok, menatap satu menit ke depannya saja ia tak akan bisa mengingat betapa ugal-ugalannya kekasihnya itu saat mengendarai mobil.

"Aku yang menyetir dobe."

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Dobe, kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak mau! Yang ada aku malah istirahat selamanya jika aku mengijinkanmu menyetir mobilku!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Tinggalkanlah pasangan yang baru saja melakukan kegilaan ini dan beralih pada pasangan lain dalam cerita ini.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

* * *

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hingga ia kembali ketempat ini, berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat gelap yang menjadi awal mula dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Awal dari semua ketidak pastian yang ada dalam pikirannya. Membuat ia merasa bukan dirinya.

Kyuubi terlihat ragu, ia menatap kosong lantai di bawah kakinya seakan apa yang dilihatnya itu lebih menarik dari pintu besar di depannya. Kenapa ia harus kembali kemari dan mengingatkan ia pada betapa sakitnya ia melihat pemandangan itu di depan matanya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya tengah dalam keadaan yang pastinya semua orang jika melihat keadaannya akan berpikiran sama dengannya.

Ia menghela napasnya, ia ke sini hanya untuk memberikan undangan atas pertuangannya dengan Shizune. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi, tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini. Tangan Kyuubi terangkat, mengetuk pintu coklat berdaun dua di depannya.

"Ya, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam dan tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka dengan seorang _maid_ berpakaian hitam dengan renda putih sederhana yang berdiri dibaliknya.

"Namikaze _sama_." _Maid_ itu menunduk begitu melihat Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyodorkan selembaran undangan yang ada ditangannya pada maid itu, "Ini undangan pertunanganku, sampaikan ini pada majikanmu." Sudah ia putuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada orang pertama yang membuka pintu dan ia akan pergi setelahnya.

"Namikaze _sama_, tapi..."

"Siapa yang datang?"

_Deg_!

Kyuubi mematung mendengar suara bariton yang sudah lama tak terdengar ditelinganya, ia menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini berdiri di belakang _maid_. Pemuda yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Kyuubi?"

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Kyuubi berbalik bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Grep_

"Tunggu dulu."

Ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang diremas pelan, kepalanya terus tertunduk tanpa berani sekali pun menatap seseorang yang tengah menahan tangannya itu. "Lepaskan." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucap Itachi.

"..." Kyuubi terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa atau pun bersikap seperti apa di depan pemuda bersurai _raven_ ini. Sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah sakit, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kyuubi."

Lihat, tidak. Mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya dengan datar membuat hatinya lebih sakit. Bukankah dulu, bisa kah beberapa Minggu yang lalu itu disebut dulu? Laki-laki di depannya ini selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut, selalu menyebut namanya dengan penuh rasa sayang meski ia terus mengacuhkannya.

"Lepas." Kyuubi berucap dengan tak kalah datarnya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih ditahan Itachi.

"..."

"Lepaskan tanganku Itachi."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau bicara denganku." Itachi mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

Kesal, Kyuubi menatap Itachi. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Itachi." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Itachi tak bisa lagi mentolerir kekeras kepalaan Kyuubi. Dengan sekali tarikan, Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi padanya. Menggendong tubuh yang terhuyung kearahnya itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion, tidak mempedulikan protesan mau pun teriakan Kyuubi yang nampak tak terima dengan perlakuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Itachi turunkan aku!" Teriak Kyuubi, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya bak karung beras. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung berbalut setelan _T-shirt_ hitam Itachi, memberontak dengan kakinya yang terus menendang-nendang kesegala arah.

Itachi menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Kyuubi yang tepat di sebelah telinganya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mansion. Melewati ruang tamu keluarganya, ia sempat melihat ibunya yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang dengan ponsel yang berada ditelinganya.

"Oh, Kyuubi _kun_. Datang berkunjung ya?" Kyuubi merasakan bulir keringat besar yang mengalir di belakang kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan sang nyonya dari keluarga Uchiha itu padanya. Bagaimana pun, keadaannya yang digendong Itachi dengan dirinya yang tengah memberontak itu bukan kah sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak seperti kunjungan dan malah tidak wajar?

_Blam_!

Kyuubi terkejut dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sedikit keras, ia melihat dirinya yang sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua dengan kasur besar di tengah ruangan itu. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah berhenti memberontak karena perhatiannya teralih pada kejadian tadi.

_Brugh_!

"Auch! _Shit_! Tidak perlu melemparku Itachi!" Teriak Kyuubi, meski pun ia tak merasakan sakit karena tempat tidur tempatnya jatuh sangat empuk tetap saja dilempar itu tidak enak.

Tak mendengarkan protesan Kyuubi, Itachi mendorong tubuh Kyuubi hingga terlentang dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu di atas kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kyuubi."

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku Itachi!"

"Kyuubi."

"Menyingkir!"

"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Itachi, iris _ruby_nya menatap lurus manik kelam pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Apa yang pemuda ini inginkan darinya. Sudah cukup ia memikirkan semuanya, sudah cukup ia memikirkan betapa pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sang pemuda _raven_. Ia lelah dengan isi kepalanya yang terus menyerukan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Kyuubi dingin.

"Dengarkan aku Kyuubi-"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini Kyuubi, membohongi dirimu sendiri." Itachi menatap penuh keyakinan pada iris _ruby_ itu. "Kau mencintaiku." Tegas Itachi.

Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah Kyuubi, "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Itachi menggeram, ia mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya hingga mata Kyuubi sedikit menyipit merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang saling beradu. "Kau cemburu saat aku bersama Deidara, Kyuubi?"

Wajah Kyuubi mengeras, ia tidak suka saat Itachi menyebut nama laki-laki itu. Dadanya seakan sesak saat bibir itu berucap. "Cemburu? Memangnya apa hubunganku denganmu sampai aku harus cemburu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Memangnya apa hakku untuk cemburu dengan siapa yang dekat denganmu?! Haruskah aku merasa cemburu?! Memangnya aku siapa hingga merasakan cemburu?!"

"Bukankah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa bagimu?! Untuk apa aku merasa cemburu pada Deidara? Untuk apa aku merasa cemburu pada kekasihmu?! Untuk apa aku merasa cemburu pada laki-laki itu hah?!" Bentak Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, Deidara bukan kekasihku." Jelas Itachi.

"Bukan kekasihmu? Memangnya aku buta! Aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau! Dengan laki-laki itu!" Kyuubi tak tahu apa yang sudah diucapkannya, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua pemikiran semerawut dalam otaknya.

"Sesak Itachi! Melihat kau dengan laki-laki itu, aku bahkan sulit untuk bernapas karena setiap kali aku meremas kencang dadaku dengan tanganku!"

"Sakit Itachi! Betapa aku menginginkan jantungku berhenti jika sakit itu datang!"

"Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain, tapi kau selalu muncul Itachi!"

_Grep_

"Aku tau. Aku mengerti." Itachi mendekap tubuh Kyuubi, tangan yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan Kyuubi telah beralih pada tengkuk dan punggung Kyuubi. Menarik tubuh itu untuk lebih erat padanya. Itachi membiarkan Kyuubi yang terus berbicara, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau tidak tahu!" Kyuubi memberontak, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang melingkar ditubuhnya. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU MEMBERIKAN RASA SAKIT INI PADAKU!"

"Ambil! AMBIL KEMBALI SEMUANYA! PERGI! PERGI DARIKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Kau mencintaiku Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku harap kau mati agar aku tak perlu memikirkanmu lagi! Agar aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku!"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"_No_! Aku membencimu!"

"Kau mencintaiku, kau mencintaiku Kyuubi."

"Berhenti mengatakan aku mencintaimu! Kau...kau bajingan!"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Kyuubi menutup kedua telinganya, menggelengkan kepalanya keras berharap agar ia tak mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kyuubi. Kau mencintaiku."

"_I hate you_!"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Kubilang hentikan Itachi!"

Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Kyuubi yang kini memandangnya dengan tajam. "Tatap mataku Kyuubi, jujurlah pada perasaanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku membencimu Uchiha!" Kyuubi berteriak, napasnya memburu karena terus-terusan bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Tatapan Itachi berubah sendu, "Kau membenciku, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuu."

Kyuubi terdiam, ia menatap mata Itachi yang memancarkan luka pada iris _onyx_nya.

"Sebegitu bencinya dirimu padaku hingga kau melakukan ini padaku Kyuubi." Itachi menatap lurus Kyuubi.

"Aku lebih sakit darimu."

Kyuubi tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan pewaris kekayaan Uchiha itu, "Sungguh, ucapanmu tidak lucu Uchiha." Ucap Kyuubi. "Sakit seperti apa yang kau rasakan eh?"

"Lebih sakit dariku?"

Uchiha sulung menatap dalam-dalam iris _ruby_ di depannya, "Sakit saat kau tidak mau memaafkanku, aku sakit saat kau terus-terusan menolakku, aku sakit saat kau terus menjauhiku, aku sakit melihatmu bersama wanita jalang itu-"

_Plak_!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Itachi, Kyuubi tidak segan-segan menampar wajah porselen itu saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Lancang sekali orang sepertimu menyebut Shizune seperti itu! Dia adalah wanita baik-baik! Sadarkan dirimu! Kau itu rendah! Menjijikan! Kau dan laki-laki itu yang pantas disebut jalang!" Teriak Kyuubi nyalang.

Wajah Itachi mendatar(?), ia menatap Kyuubi yang kini memandang tajam dirinya. Ia tak peduli dengan pipinya yang kini memerah dan sedikit darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

_Seet_

Itachi merangkak menjauhi Kyuubi, ia melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Sedikit mengutak atik ponsel itu sebelum mendekatkan ketelingannya.

"Hei, kau dimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Temani aku, aku butuh hiburan." Ucap Itachi, "Baiklah, aku ke sana Dei-"

_Praak_!

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang memandang marah padanya lalu melirik ponselnya yang tadi tiba-tiba saja direbut Kyuubi dan sekarang ponsel itu telah teronggok di lantai setelah menghantam dinding dengan beberapa bagiannya yang terpisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi datar.

Mata Kyuubi memandang dengan tajam Itachi, dadanya naik turun menahan amarahnya. Kenapa Itachi harus menghubungi laki-laki itu, apa kurang bagi Itachi untuk menyakiti dirinya. Harus bagaimana lagi Kyuubi mengatakan jika dirinya sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, aku juga akan pergi dengan Deidara." Kyuubi merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun dari bibirnya, ia hanya menatap Itachi yang entah sejak kapan matanya ini mulai berkaca-kaca seakan ada sesuatu yang melesak memaksa keluar. Ia tak bisa memungkiri lagi hal ini, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

Perlahan Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitamnya, ia berjalan kearah dimana Itachi berada hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu. "Jangan..." Ucap Kyuubi, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

Kyuubi meremas kaus yang menutupi dada Itachi. Mendongakan wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah Itachi yang menatap datar dirinya. Kakinya berjinjit agar bisa menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Jangan temui dia..." Remasan pada _T-shirt_ Itachi mengencang.

Kyuubi merasakan ada tangan yang menangkup jemarinya, melonggarkan remasan jari-jarinya dari kaus Itachi. "Aku lebih rendah, bukankah kau bilang aku menjijikan?" Tanya Itachi.

Kepala Kyuubi tertunduk, helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Menyembunyikan iris merahnya yang mulai mengalirkan air.

"Pulanglah Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Kyuubi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku...jangan temui dia..." Itachi menangkup tangan yang berada dipinggangnya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu, namun tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu malah lebih erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan, Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi, ia sedikit terkejut merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit basah.

Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Itachi, hatinya sakit. Sebesar dan sekeras apa pun ia menyangkal ia tahu perasaannya pada Itachi takkan bisa ia hilangkan. Ia sudah terjerat, sangat lama bahkan sebelum Uchiha sulung itu mengatakan jika dia tertarik padanya.

Itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan Kyuubi terus merasakan rasa itu semakin besar dan kuat. Tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya, menyatakan itu hanyalah karena ia membenci sang Uchiha. Karena ia yang selalu kalah olehnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, rasa itu terus tumbuh meski jarak antara mereka tak lagi dekat. Ia rindu, ia selalu ingin melihat Itachi meski pemuda itu tak sekali pun melihat kearahnya. Meski ia hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Lalu setelah lama ia kembali bertemu dengannya, bertemu seorang pemuda yang telah membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia terus menyangkal ketika laki-laki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta membalas perasaannya dan apakah ini balasan baginya, laki-laki itu menjauhinya. Akankah ia ditinggalkan lagi, apa harus ia tetap bersikap seperti ini. Menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku..." Kyuubi mencengkram erat kaus bagian depan Itachi, "...jangan pergi..." Lirih Kyuubi, air matanya tak lagi bisa ia bendung. Mengalir begitu saja membasahi punggung Itachi dan pipinya.

Itachi masih membungkam bibirnya, ia melirik ke samping. Menatap helaian surai yang terus bergerak-gerak dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. "Aku harus pergi Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi, ia menghela napas ketika Kyuubi tak juga mau melepaskan tubuhnya.

Kyuubi tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau malah suatu kesalahan, yang ia tahu ia tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi, tidak ingin laki-laki di depannya meninggalnya. Tapi, jika ia melakukan itu ia akan menyakiti seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Aku... tidak bisa..." Ucap Kyuubi, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

Begitu cepat ia merasakan tangannya hampa, tak ada lagi yang bisa dicengkramnya saat Itachi menghentakan tangannya begitu saja dan berlalu pergi.

_Blam_!

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini, ia yang lagi-lagi melihat punggungnya menjauh. Meninggalkan ia sendiri dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Kaki gemetarnya tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya hanya bisa merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai dingin ruangan itu. Apa ia salah? Apa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan?

Kenapa ini begitu sakit?

Entah seberapa kencang ia meremas dadanya, rasa sakit itu terus terasa. Menghujami jantungnya, membuatnya begitu sesak.

Apa ini yang terbaik?

Sungguh dirinya tidak tahu, apa ini yang diinginkannya. Apa dengan ini ia tidak bisa lagi melihat pemuda itu. Kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Hiks..."

Ingin sekali ia tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang terisak. Begitu lemah dan menyedihkannya ia sekarang.

"_It's_... _hurt_." Ia meremas dadanya kencang, menarik balutan kemeja yang menutupi dadanya hingga kusut.

"_Why_?... _why_ _it's so hurt_..."

"Kyuubi _kun_?" Kyuubi merasakan sebuah tangan yang mendekapnya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada perasaanmu?" Kyuubi hanya diam dengan sesekali isakan yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya, tak menanggapi sang nyonya Uchiha yang memandangnya penuh khawatir.

Ia tak sekali pun bisa memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tidak bisa. Karena walau bagaimana pun dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti dia. Dia yang sangat ia kenal selama ini. "_It's_ _hurt_..." Lirih Kyuubi, "_Why_ Mikoto _san_... _hiks... my heart's hurt_."

Mikoto hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh gemetar Kyuubi, menenangkan pemuda yang tengah menangis itu dengan penuh rasa keibuan. Dalam hatinya ia sangat meruntuki anak sulungnya yang telah berani membuat pemuda ini begitu sedih, begitu rapuh seperti ini.

"Kau akan terus sakit jika memendamnya, katakan agar sakit itu hilang Kyuubi _kun_." Ucap Mikoto, ia benar-benar akan memarahi anaknya setelah ini. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan Itachi menyakiti Kyuubi seperti ini.

Kyuubi perlahan mengangkat tangannya, merengkuh tubuh wanita yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Ia butuh sandaran setelah semua yang dialaminya. Butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan.

'Itachi, _I really_...'

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

Mari lupakan sejenak kegundahan dari Namikaze sulung kita dan beralih pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan mata _limited edition-_nya.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang kali ini menguncir tinggi rambut panjangnya itu kini tengah bersandar pada mobil _Sport_ berwarna silvernya di depan sebuah gerbang bertuliskan Unitersitas Konoha di atasnya. Ia terlihat sangat santai dengan _T-shirt_ ungu bertuliskan _make me yours_ pada bagian depannya dan jeans biru tua yang terlihat sangat pas dikaki jenjang model kita satu ini.

Ia terlihat tengah tebar pesona pada kumpulan mahasiswi yang mengerubuninya sejak ia datang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Adakah dari kalian yang bertanya kenapa remaja yang sekaligus berpropesi sebagai model majalah ini berada di Universitas Konoha?  
Jawabannya yah tentu saja karena ia mendapatkan kabar jika sang (calon) _uke_ tengah berada di sana karena suatu keperluan yang mengharuskan ia untuk izin dari magangnya di rumah sakit.

Hal itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Neji untuk menemui sang (calon) _uke_ tercinta di tempatnya menimba ilmu itu. Tapi dimana kiranya sang (calon) _uke_ yang tengah dengan secara sepihaknya ia klaim itu sekarang? Baiklah, sepertinya kita tinggalkan dulu Neji yang tengah tersenyum dengan menggodanya pada para mahasiswi untuk menengok dimanakah gerangan Gaara berada.

_Well_, di sinilah Gaara. Tengah merapikan buku-buku kedokterannya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama beberapa bulan ini, bukunya sedikit berdebu layaknya tak pernah disentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Aneh sekali, hanya beberapa bulan dan sudah berdebu. Ah, Gaara saat ini berada di depan lokernya dan mengambil beberapa keperluan dari dalam lokernya yang terbuka.

"Ada apa dengan gadis-garis itu, kenapa mereka berlarian keluar begitu sih?"

Suara barusan membuat Gaara melirik kearah sampingnya, dimana seseorang bersurai _cream_ keemasan panjang yang seluruh rambutnya itu dikepang longgar tengah bersandar pada loker dengan mata yang menatap puluhan gadis yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Hei Gaara, kira-kira mereka kenapa ya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Gaara hanya menatap bosan lokernya yang kini sudah tertutup dan berjalan menjauh. Yah, mengacuhkan dua pertanyaan yang sepertinya diarahkan padanya tadi.

Pemuda bersurai _cream_ keemasan layaknya warna pasir itu mengejar Gaara yang mulai menjauh. "Gaara! Hei! Kenapa sih denganmu? Kau makin dingin setelah magang di rumah sakit." Ujar pemuda itu heran.

"Kau cerewet Shu."

Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat pemuda bernama Shukaku itu merengutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan si panda tak beralisnya itu. Ah! Tunggu, sepertinya ada kata-kata yang sedikit tabu dalam pendeskripsian barusan. Tapi yah sudahlah, kita lupakan saja. Ok?

"Hei Gaara, lihat itu!" Shukaku menarik lengan Gaara, membuat pemuda bersurai merah bata itu mendekat pada jendela dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. "Pantas saja gadis-gadis itu berebut ingin keluar. Ternyata ada model nyasar di kampus kita." Ujar Shukaku, sedikit terkekeh diakhir ucapannya.

Alis –err tak terlihat Gaara sedikit terangkat saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang menjadi pusat kerumunan mahasiswi di bawah sana. Pemuda bersurai coklat yang tampak tengah tersenyum kikuk kearah gadis-gadis di depannya. Pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini terus mengganggunya dengan rayuan gombal amatir. Hyuuga Neji.

"Aneh, kenapa model majalah remaja seperti dia ada di sini ya?" Shukaku bergumam tanpa tahu jika ucapannya itu membuat Gaara sedikit kesal. Terbukti dari tangannya yang masih digenggam Shukaku dihentakan begitu saja dan berlalu pergi.

Shukaku sendiri lagi-lagi mengejar Gaara yang mendahuluinya, "Hei! Gaara, kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sih?!" Ucapnya sedikit keras.

**.**

**.**

Senyum Neji melebar saat ia melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tampak dalam penglihatannya. Ia sedikit bersusah payah keluar dari kerumunan 'kakak-kakak' mahasiswi yang mengelilinginya.

"_Ladies, sorry. But, I must go now. Can I_?" Ucap Neji sopan dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_nya yang berhasil memunculkan semburat kemerahan diwajah gadis-gadis yang ia yakini semuanya lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

"_Why_? Neji _chan_, kami ingin berfoto denganmu!" Senyum Neji terlihat agak kikuk mendengar namanya yang diakhiri dengan embel-embel '_chan'_. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meledak saat ini juga. Dari mananya dari dirinya yang bisa disebut '_chan'_? Tubuhnya kah? Tentu bukan, karena tubuhnya yang sudah kotak-kotak layaknya balok ini tidak mungkin. Wajahnya kah? Ayolah, wajah setampan dan seaura _seme_ ini tidak akan pernah membuatnya sampai diberi julukan '_chan'_. Atau rambutnya? Err baiklah, rambutnya memang panjang. Tapi bukankah banyak _seme_ yang berambut panjang seperti dirinya? Seperti Itachi, kakak dari sahabatnya misalnya. Atau malah pemuda berambut _cream_ keemasan yang saat ini tengah berjalan bersama _uke_nya juga mempunyai rambut panjang kan?

"..."

Senyum diwajahnya senantiasa hilang menyadari apa yang terlintas dipikirannya barusan. Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang terlihat tertawa dan merangkul seenak jidat lebarnya _uke_ 'miliknya'.

"Neji _kun_?"

Neji kembali tersenyum, namun senyumnya kali ini terlihat seperti serigala yang kehilangan anaknya. Mengerikan.

"_Ladies_." Ucap Neji, "_I have to go, now_." Neji segera melesat pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kekecewaan dari para mahasiswi itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini adalah mengetahui siapa gerangan pemuda yang begitu terlihat –sangat- dekat dengan _uke_nya tadi.

Neji berjalan sedikit cepat namun tetap dengan menjaga _image_nya mendekati dua pemuda yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan akrabnya. Membuat matanya iritasi melihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka berdua.

"Gaa _chan_?"

Panggilan Neji barusan mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Neji tersenyum dengan seksinya kearah Gaara dan melirik tajam pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Hyuuga _san_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gaara, seakan dia tak tahu kenapa pemuda itu jauh-jauh datang ke kampusnya.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawab Neji, "Dan... siapa dia?" Tanya Neji seraya menunjuk pemuda disebelah Gaara, tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

"Hei! Hei! Sopanlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua, dasar anak SMA." Ucap Shukaku, sepertinya ia tidak terima dengan sikap pemuda di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi pembicaraannya dengan Gaara.

Neji memandang datar Shukaku, "Aku bertanya pada Gaa _chan_, bukan padamu." Ucap Neji yang membuat Shukaku tambah kesal.

"Heh, Gaara. Kau kenal bocah ini? Bilang padanya kalau bicara itu sopan sedikit! Dan lagi kenapa dia memotong namamu dan memberikan embel-embel _chan_ padamu seperti itu?!" Kesal Shukaku.

Gaara melirik Shukaku dan kembali menatap Neji, "Hyuuga _san_, aku sudah menolakmu kemarin." Ucap Gaara yang langsung menohok Neji yang senyumnya kini tengah berkedut setengah hati.

"Bwahaha... he-_he's gay_? Gaara ternyata aura _uke_mu memang sangat kuat ya!" Shukaku tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tubuhnya terbungkuk menahan sakit diperutnya. Namun ia langsung meringis saat sebuah buku besar menimpa kepalanya.

"_Shit_! _That's hurt_!" Ringis Shukaku.

Neji menatap datar pemuda bersurai _cream_ keemasan itu, 'Dasar bodoh.' Pikir Neji. "Gaa _chan_, bukan kah sudah kubilang juga. Aku tidak akan menyerah?" Ucap Neji.

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu berjalan mendekati Gaara dan seenak udelnya mengecup punggung tangan Gaara. Yah, si empunya tangan juga sepertinya tidak keberatam. Melihat Gaara hanya diam atas perlakuan Neji yang bak seorang putri itu padanya.

"Wow, tunggu sebentar bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya saja mencium tangan Gaara seperti itu." Shukaku berdiri dihadapan Neji dan melepas tangan Gaara yang digenggam pemuda itu.

"..." Neji terdiam dengan mata yang memandang lurus iris hitam yang err terlihat sedikit aneh dengan pupil membentuk empat sudut runcing di tengah bulatan emas –layaknya mata Shukaku di canon-. Neji sedikit heran, apa pemuda ini memakai _softlens_ atau apa dimatanya itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa hingga menghalangi jalanku?" Tanya Neji, ah sepertinya ia tak mau kalah arogannya dengan pemuda berambut kepang di depannya.

Shukaku tertawa mengejek, "Heh, model remaja labil! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau dan kenapa kau mencium tangan Gaara seperti itu?"

Neji membalas dengan senyuman terindahnya, "Seharusnya kau tahu aku jika punya televisi di rumahmu." Jawab Neji, "Dan kenapa aku mencium tangannya itu bukan urusanmu bukan?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau-"

"Cukup Shukaku." Shukaku menatap Gaara yang menghentikan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah Neji.

"Gaara, kenapa kau-"

"Ini ruang publik, aku tidak ingin kalian menarik perhatian lebih dari ini." Ucap Gaara, Shukaku dan Neji terdiam dan mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling, sedikit terkejut karena ternyata mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di sana.

'Gawat!'

Neji terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit tertunduk, bisa gawat jika kejadian ini sampai tersebar di media. Ia meruntuki dirinya karena begitu bodohnya ia sampai melupakan dimana ia berada sekarang.

Gaara yang melihat melihat gelagat aneh Neji segera tahu jika pemuda itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Shu, antarkan ini ke rumahku." Ucap Gaara, ia menyerahkan buku-buku yang berada ditangannya pada Shukaku dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Neji.

_Pluk_!

Sebuah topi kini bersarang di atas kepala Neji, "Ikut aku." Ucap Gaara.

"He-hei! Gaara!" Shukaku berteriak memanggil Gaara yang terus berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Dengan tampang kesal ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. 'Awas kau.'

**.**

**.**

Mata tak berpupul Neji menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tengah digengam oleh tangan putih Gaara dengan Gaara yang berjalan menuntun –menyeret-nya. Neji tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tampak terburu-buru membawanya pergi menjauhi kerumunan.

**.**

**.**

Keduanya terlihat diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka memasuki mobil _sport_ silver Neji dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus hingga mobil itu berhenti di sebuah taman. Hanya Neji yang sesekali melirik Gaara yang terlihat diam seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap hamparan bunga tulip merah di seberang taman.

"Terima kasih."

Gaara melirik Neji saat telinganya mendengar suara bariton khas dari pemuda itu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh." Ucap Gaara datar.

Neji menampakan senyumnya dengan setengah hati, kenapa ucapan Gaara selalu saja menohok dirinya. "Kukira kau khawatir padaku," Ucap Neji. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha lagi."

Gaara terdiam, ia kembali menatap deretan bunga tulis di seberang taman dan mengawali keheningan diantara keduanya lagi. Kali ini Neji juga terlihat tidak mau mengusik kesunyian diantara mereka. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kearah yang sama dengan Gaara.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki seorang dokter muda dengan parasnya yang di atas rata-rata menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tersirat gurat kelelahan. Ia bahkan sesekali berhenti saat rasa pegal pada pundak dan bagian pinggangnya terasa sangat menyerang tubuhnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan beban dari tumpukan berkas rumah sakit yang harus ia bawa ke lantai teratas rumah sakit. Beginilah nasibnya jika tidak ada sang assisten, ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat bergantung pada Gaara.

"Kenapa tubuhku lelah begini..." Gumam Naruto, ia tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di lorong koridor. 'Apa gara-gara aku terlalu membebaskan dia ya?' Pikir Naruto.

Dia memang melakukan itu tadi pagi dengan Sasuke, tapi seberapa kali pun ia melalukan itu biasanya tidak akan selelah ini. 'Apa ini karena kau ya, aku jadi cepat lelah seperti ini?' Pikirnya lagi.

"Naruto?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Melihat seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, Itachi _san_." Ucap Naruto, "Ada apa anda kemari?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang menjadi kakak dari kekasihnya itu.

Itachi mengacak surai pirang Naruto, "Tidak usah seformal itu denganku, panggil aku Itachi _nii_. Kau kan sudah jadi adik iparku sekarang." Ucap Itachi.

Semburat kemerahan terlihat menghias wajah tan Naruto saat Itachi menyebutnya 'adik ipar', "I-itu...Itachi _nii_..." Naruto menggaruk tenggkuknya.

"Ya sudah, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa kalau memanggilku begitu." Ucap Itachi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Itachi, namun alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat sedikit memar dipipi kiri Itachi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Tangan Naruto menyentuh wajah Itachi yang sedikit memar, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis. Walau bagaimana pun tamparan telak dari Namikaze sulung sangatlah keras dan Itachi juga tidak bisa menyangkal pipinya yang terasa sakit karena hal itu.

Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Itachi ada di rumah sakit dan bukan pergi menemui Deidara? Tentu saja karena saja jawabnya adalah Itachi tidak pernah berniat untuk menemui Deidara dan itu hanya suatu kebohongan yang ia ucapkan untuk sang Namikaze sulung. Tujuannya, yah untuk membuat Kyuubi sadar dengan perasaan Itachi yang tidak pernah main-main terhadapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Itachi.

Naruto menarik tangan Itachi, "Tidak bisa begitu, walaupun hanya luka kecil tetap harus diobati." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar dokter." Ucap Itachi, Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Itachi dengan terus berjalan kesalah satu pintu yang ada di koridor itu –ruangan pribadinya-.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya, "Tunggu di sini." Ucapnya, ia menyuruh Itachi untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur pasien. Sedangkan ia berjalan menuju lemari putih besar dengan banyak obat-obatan di dalamnya dan kembali mendekati Itachi.

"Itachi _nii_, seharusnya lebih hati-hati dengan luka diwajah." Ucap Naruto, ia membuka kotak putih ditangannya dan mengambil antiseptik, kapas dan semacam krim dingin dari kotak itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengoleskan antiseptik disekitar memar yang ada dipipi dan sudut bibir Itachi.

"Kau itu pemimpin sebuah perusahaan, apa kata para klienmu kalau melihat mitra mereka mempunyai bekas memar diwajah. Mungkin mereka akan menganggapmu tukang berkelahi." Ucap Naruto, tangannya dengan cekatan mengoleskan krim bening pada bagian yang memar.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti tengah menasehatinya itu. "Andai Kyuubi sepertimu Naruto." Ucap Itachi.

"Dari pada menasehati, mungkin Kyuu _nii_ malah akan memarahimu dengan tambahan sumpah serapahnya." Naruto tertawa kecil membayangkan jika sekarang Kyuubi yang tengah mengobati Itachi, pastilah pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya ini bukannya sembuh malah akan mendapatkan memar baru.

"Aku juga berharap kalau Kyuubi bisa –hoek!" Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan berlari mendekati washtafel yang ada disisi lain tempat tidur. Ia segera menundukan kepalanya dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana. "Hoek! Keh.. Hoek!"

Itachi nampak khawatir melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia menghampiri dokter muda yang tengah menunduk di depan washtafel dan memijat daerah sekitar pundak Naruto. "Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto karena ia masih sibuk dengan rasa tidak enak dibagian perutnya yang terasa terus mendorong keluar semua isi perutnya. Tangan Naruto terlihat mencengkram erat sisian washtafel, sungguh rasa asing ini sangat menyiksanya dikala tidak ada apa pun yang bisa di keluarkan dari perutnya. Hanya air dan air yang terus keluar, karena memang sejak kemarin ia hanya makan beberapa buah dan air putih. Tak sekali pun menyentuh makanan lain, tidak nasi, ramen atau apa pun karena setiap berdekatan dengan makanan, yang ada ia malah merasa mual yang tak tertahankan seperti sekarang.

Lebih dari lima menit sebelum Naruto berhenti muntah. Pemuda pirang itu kini tangah terduduk dengan tangan yang menutupi bagian wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Itachi yang menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

ditangan Itachi dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Kau dokter, menasehati orang lain tentang kesehatan. Tapi kau sendiri melalaikannya." Ujar Itachi, ada rasa kesal dalam ucapannya itu meski tetap terdengar datar.

Naruto tersenyum seraya menggaruk tengguknya, "Um... aku kan juga manusia." Ucapnya sedikit bercanda.

"Dasar keras kepala." Itachi mengambil dua lembar _tisue_ dalam kotak _tisue_ yang ada di atas meja dan mengusap pelan dagu Naruto. "Bersihkan dengan benar." Ucap Itachi seraya mengusap bekas-bekas air disekitar dagu Naruto.

_Cklek_!

Pandangan kedua pemuda itu langsung mengarah pada pintu yang kini terbuka dengan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Mata Naruto sedikit membulat melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah menatap datar dirinya dengan manik kelam yang menaungi matanya.

"Naruto _senpai_." Ucap orang itu, pandangan iris kelamnya beralih pada pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh –dalam penglihatannya begitu dekat- dengan Naruto.

"Sai/Sai." Ucap Naruto dan Itachi hampir bersamaan, keduanya saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"Itachi... _nii-san_." Sai menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datar dan kembali menatap Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Bibir Sai terbungkam namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sulit akan menambah pikirannya lagi.

* * *

_**To be Continue**_~

* * *

**Omake :**

"AAH! Da-_danna_!" Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat sebagian pada bagian atasnya terlihat tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh seoran pemuda lain bersurai merah yang terlentang dengan santainya di atas tempat tidur pasien. Matanya terlihat mengikuti setiap gerakan pemuda yang tengah mengendarainya itu.

"A –AHH!" Pemuda bersurai pirang, Deidara memejamkan matanya erat menikmati setiap kali kejantanan sang seme menusuk bagian bawahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Sasori, Deidara hanya memandang kesal kekasihnya itu.

"Itu ju-ga ah.. jika k-kakimu tidak cedera Da-_danna_ ah!"

Sasori menyeringai mendengar ucapan Deidara, ia mengisyaratkan agar pemuda pirang itu bergerak lebih cepat di atasnya.

"AH! AAH! AH!"

_Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

"Da-danna, ponselku!" Ucap Deidara yang tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sasori mengambil ponsel Deidara yang berada dimeja kecil sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Deidara.

"Angkat." Ucap Sasori begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

Deidara mengangguk dan menganggkat telepon itu, "Ha-hallo."

"Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"A-aku nnh! _Danna_!"

"_Temani aku, aku butuh hiburan."_ Deidara menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku sibuk, ja-jangan –"

"_Baiklah, aku ke sana Dei-"_

"He –tuut..tuut..tuut..."

"GO TO HELL YOU ITACHIIII!" Teriak Deidara lantang, berani sekali Uchiha mesum itu mengganggu kegiatan suci(?)nya hanya untuk keperluan pribadi dan menjadikannya kambilng hitam!

* * *

A/N : Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa! Selesai juga ngetik ini chapter 6 setelah tiga Minggu! Ditambah emon yang nggak selesai-selesai meski pun udah nulis 4 hari khusus buat itu! XD

Fyu~h... aku ini lama-lama jadi author nggak konsisten banget deh! Update sesuka hatinya, sampai lebih dari sebulan baru update begini -3-  
Oh, ini masih mending. Yang lebih parah noh 'DID' sampai sekarang masih 2000 word, susah banget buat lemon pedo -,-a  
Yang sudah dibuat malah nggak ada hot-hotnya pisan #pundung

Eh, yang ingin Sai nongol! Tuh sudah kukeluarkan dia dari kandangnya! Bwahahaha #disumpel se*pak Sasuke

Sai : Kenapa aku muncul Cuma buat manggilin nama doang? Sepertinya lebih baik kalau tidak muncul sekalian *senyum-senyum gaje*

K : Yang pentingkan nongol tuh! Ga papa dong meski cuma dua kalimat aja!

Sai : Dua kata. *Ngelarat omongan author*

K : *Ketawa sambil sweatdrop* Ya sudahlah, yang penting ini akhirnya selesai. Yey!

Review ya! Kalau nggak, chapter depan bakal lebih lama lagi updatenya *maksa*

Harus ya, kan aku buat fict ini for you~ seperti kata Azu #digorok rame-rame

.

Review?


End file.
